A Child's Love
by Makoto Sagara
Summary: Complete Ch20! Five years after Endless Waltz, Duo turns twentyone. He suddenly feels the need to tell Heero that he has loved him for a long time. When he arrives at Heero's house, there is a small boy of 3 years. Who is this kid?
1. The Hunt For Heero

Title: A Child's Love 1/?

Author: Makoto Sagara  
Archive: , 

Category: Romance, angst

Pairings: 2+1, OCxH, 3x4 & 5xS (just mentioned in this chapter)

Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Shonen ai, language, angst, OOC, set 5 years after EW

Disclaimers: Don't own Gundam Wing. Don't make any money. Heck, don't own plot really. *cries for not owning anything, not even computer*

A/N: Ah, well, you see, this was actually a plot bunny that was fed to my muse by my friend, Angel, because she feels I don't write enough 1x2 fics. I hate to point this out to her, but I have only written one confirmed 1x2. The other was a 2+1, 1+2, 5+2… Yes, I know, confuzzling, but so be it. I would much rather get back to Gundam Diaries and pollute my mind with a 5x2. But, this is all Angel's fault.  Also, many, many thanks to Lady Violet, JoIsBishMyoga, and Stacy for their help, and for being patient with a big baka like me.

Dedication: To Angel, who started this whole thing.

Symbols: /blah/ thoughts

* blah * emphasized words

*~*~*~*  major scene change or POV change

*~~~~~* minor scene change

Duo Maxwell stood in the mirror of his bedroom, looking at his reflection. /Same old hair. Same old blue eyes./ He sighed at the older man he saw staring back at him. /I still look like I did at fifteen. I'm a bit heavier, and a lot taller, but other than that, I'm still the same old Duo./

His thoughts ran away with him, and he didn't hear his best friend, Hilde Schebeiker, call for him throughout the house. That is, until she was pounding on his bedroom door.

"Duo! You take longer to get ready than any girl I know. Get your butt in gear! You're gonna be late to your own birthday party!" she yelled through the thick wooden door.

Duo smiled at his reflection, and walked over, opening the door and barely missing Hilde's hand as she went to start pounding again. 

"Sheesh, Hilde, what are you trying to do? Decapitate me?" He smiled brightly.

"It would take a *lot* more than *my* hand to knock off that hard head of *yours*, Duo! Now, scoot! We're gonna be late, again!" She sighed, dramatically. "Why do I put up with you?"

Duo hugged her tightly. "Because you love me, that's why." He ducked as she tried to punch him in the shoulder. "Hey! Don't get violent. It's my birthday after all."

"Today is only your birthday because we picked a random day of the year. It could easily be some other day." She snickered. "So I can beat you up any time I want."

Duo looked at her, flashing her his 1000-watt smile. "*Now* who's making us late?"

Hilde glanced at her watch, and then let out a groan. "DUO! We are already ten minutes late!" She grabbed his arm and drug him out to the car. "You're IMPOSSIBLE!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They arrived at the club, where all their friends and Hilde's boyfriend, Mike, awaited them. As soon as Duo walked into the doorway, he was engulfed by about ten people.

"So, Duo, how's it feel to be twenty-one?" one voice called to him.

"Good to see you again buddy. Gonna party hard?" another said.

He cheerfully shrugged off the crowd. He quickly scanned the room. /He didn't come. Hilde said she invited him. What happened?/

Another voice cut through his thoughts. "Looking for Heero, aren't you?"

Duo turned around to face the speaker. "Mike. How are you?"

"I'm good," The other man, a tall brown-haired guy that Duo had introduced Hilde to, said. "But, you, my friend, look like you could use a drink."

Duo smiled widely. "My man, you are a saint!"

"Nah, I'm just here to get you drunk." He gave Duo a wink and walked off to the bar.

"Duo, when do we get to hear you wonderful singing voice?" one of the women in the crowd asked.

"Never!" Hilde screamed. "Last time, I had nightmares for a week."

Everyone started laughing, mostly because that caused the guest of honor to look horror stricken.

Duo turned to the nearest person. "I'm not *that* bad am I?"

"Nah," the girl consoled him. "Just nothing to write home to Ma about." She snickered.

"Thanks, Trish. You always did know how to make a guy feel great about himself."

"Any time." She winked at him. "So, you gonna save me a dance, or do I have to look elsewhere for someone to entertain me?"

Duo stared at the petite redhead next to him. "Sure, when do you want it?"

"Now, preferably, before I can't find you." She said, a silky tone creeping into her voice.

"Sweet." He looked around the place for the DJ. "Hey, Clank, play me something so I can dance with this lovely lady here."

The DJ, a man with blue and orange hair, looked up and nodded. "Sure thing, Duo, my man."

*~~~~~~~*

The next hour and a half passed in a semi-blur for Duo. He danced, had some drinks, talked, had cake, opened tons of presents, and just tried to enjoy himself. Finally, he found himself seated at a table with Hilde and Mike.

"You *did* invite him, didn't you, Hilde?" he asked, almost desperately.

"Yes, I *did*, Duo. I left him messages through every way I could think of. He never contacted me back." She placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. 

Mike piped up. "Maybe he didn't get them? I mean, it's possible. You said it's been 5 years since you saw him last. A lot can happen in that time, D."

Duo looked at the couple, pushed his drink away, and grabbed some water from a nearby table. "Yeah, I know, but…"

Hilde shot a look at her boyfriend. "Honey," she whispered, "why don't you go talk to some other people. I want to talk to Duo alone."

Mike gave her a puzzled look, but stood up. "Hey, D, I'm gonna go see how everyone is doing. Be back later, ok?"

"Sure, man. See ya." He waved his hand. 

Hilde did a quick look over of her friend. He had had about 10 drinks this last hour. He looked like he was ready to cry, or worse, and well, he was drunk.

"Duo, what's wrong? I mean, I know you miss the other guys, but there's something more to this. What is it?"

Duo looked up from his water. "Aw, Hilde, I *hate*how you read me. You're almost as bad as Quatre." He sighed, and opened his mouth, but stopped. He leaned in close. "I *do* miss all four of them, but I dunno."

"Bullshit! You are antsy over something. Spill it, boy, or I make you work double shifts for a week!"

"Slave driver."

"Lazy-ass!"

They broke out into a fit of giggles over the old routine.

Duo sighed once again. "Hill, I… I never told anyone this, so you gotta promise not to spill the beans."

Hilde shot him a wounded look. "Like I would!"

"Oh, I know, but you gotta promise not to tell Mike."

She was really worried then. Duo and she never kept anything from the third partner of the junkyard; well, except the small fact that Duo was a Gundam pilot during the war. She knew that it had to be pretty serious if Duo didn't want his other best friend to know. Hilde took a deep breath. "Ok, Duo, what is it?"

/Can I really tell her? I never told anyone. Not even Heero. Hell, I didn't admit it to myself until AFTER the Eve's War,/ Duo thought. /It's not as if it's not true, cuz it is, but…/

"Duo?"

The braided boy shook his head. "Sorry, Hill. Okay," he leaned in close. "I have loved Heero Yuy since I met him. I can't stop thinking about him. Even 5 years later. He is the one that I want to be with. I know this sounds insane, but every moment I'm away from him, I feel like I can't truly be myself."

Hilde just looked at her best friend. "You love him?"

"Well, DUH, Hill!" He was slightly annoyed by her questioning.

"Then why haven't you told him? God! I mean, I *knew*, but I wasn't going to force you to tell me." She hugged him tightly. "So, when are you going to find him?"

Duo's mouth started to gape open. "Tell…" he squeaked, uncharacteristically. He cleared his throat. "Tell him? You mean, like… Seeing him to tell him?"

Hilde just raised an eyebrow. "Duo, I've known you for over 6 years now. You're not dumb. Far from it. You are one of the greatest people I know. You aren't afraid of anything. You, of all people, deserve to be happy." She gave him a quick peck of the cheek. "Think about it. You'll see. *Now* where is that boyfriend of mine?" 

Duo watched her leave. /She doesn't know what she's saying. Telling Heero Yuy that I love him is like signing my own death warrant. I'd have to be crazy… And yet, she has a point./  He sat there for twenty more minutes, drinking water, and thinking. Then, he walked across the room towards the bar.

When he got there, Duo squeezed between Hilde and Mike. "I'm going home. Tired and all that jazz. Can I borrow your car, Mike?"

Mike shot him a worried look. "Sure, D, no problem. You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah. I just need some sleep," Duo said. /And a long hot shower./

"Here. I'll help you load your presents in the car, and that way, Hilde can make your excuses to everyone else." Mike handed his car keys to Duo, and then walked over to the table with the gifts. 

"Are you sure you are ok?" Hilde asked, skeptical to say the least.

"Yes, Mother. I'm sure. I just need a shower and some sleep." He sighed.

Hilde moved his bangs from off his forehead, and kissed the exposed skin. "Well, sleep tight then. I'll call you in the morning."

"Alright." Duo walked off, grabbing the remaining gifts off the table, and headed towards the parking lot.

He walked calmly to Mike's car, and placed the boxes in the backseat of his friend's blue Audi. Mike clapped a hand on Duo's back, and smiled. 

"Look. You know if you need anything, you can always ring Hilde and me, right?"

"Yeah, man, I know." /I know that you and Hilde are perfect for each other with the way you two keep questioning me,/ he thought wryly. 

"Good. We'll call you in the morning. Sleep well." Mike walked back inside, and Duo got in the car, driving as fast as he could to his house.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Duo awoke the next morning with the light from the sun killing his head. /Hangover. Had too much to drink. Gah! Pain./ He stumbled from his bed, and into the bathroom for a shower. /Water will make it better. Besides, I'm still in my clothes from the party. I reek. Thank someone that it's Sunday./

He undressed, ignoring the protests of his head and body, and slipped under the cool water of the shower spray.  He stayed there for a while, just letting the water flow over him. He was starting to drift off to sleep when his head hit the tile. 

/Shit! Just what I needed. I'm *definitely* going to have a shitty day now./ Duo hurried through washing his hair and body, going for the world record for finishing up.

He spent the rest of the morning padding around his house. He stared at his vid-phone and the laptop on the desk, debating whether he should call Hilde and Mike, or start searching for Heero. 

After a few agonizing hours of debating, he finally gave in and booted the laptop up. He sat there, twiddling his thumbs, watching the screen as it took forever to start. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the computer was ready. No sooner had he pulled up a page for a search engine when the phone rang.

Duo walked over to the phone, saw Hilde's number flashing, and hit the accept button. A second later, Hilde's face flashed on the screen, a look of worry and relief on her cute face.

"How are ya this morning, trouble-maker?" She smiled, and that caused him to smile in return.

"I'm good. Gotta a headache, but other than that, I can't really complain."

"I told you to stop after that fifth drink, but you and your macho attitude." She snickered. "So, what are you up to today?"

Duo blushed faintly. "Nothing really."

"Are you going to look for Heero?"

He glared at the girl in the screen. "Have I told you lately how much I *hate* it when you do that?"

Hilde all but beamed. "Yes, last night. So, are you?"

"Yes, Mother," he said sarcastically.

"God, no, I would kill *myself* if I was your Mom." She stopped. "Oh, Duo, I'm sorry. I forgot."

"That's ok, Hill. Not like I remember much about my parents, anyway." He smiled faintly. "So, why'd ya call, other than to annoy me?"

"Well, Mike decided that since you didn't have as much fun last night at the party that we would take you out for dinner. Any objections?"

Duo thought that over. /I could go to dinner with my two best friends, and get all angsty over how happy they are together. Or, I could stay home, and stare at the walls while I eat something I throw together. No contest./

"Yeah, but he has to pay." 

Mike appeared behind Hilde on the screen. "Like I would invite you to dinner, and then make you pay for it. Sheesh, D, give me some credit." He smiled.

"Only when you pay me back the 100 credits you owe me."

Hilde turned to face her boyfriend. "You owe him money?"

Mike blushed a few different shades of red. "Um, yeah, well, it was for your birthday present." He turned toward the screen. "Thanks *so* much for your help, Duo…"

"Any time, man. So, what time should I meet you lovebirds?" 

Hilde spoke up. "Well, we were thinking of coming over, so we could get Mike's car back. Ya know? Since you drove it home last night."

"Uh, yeah. It's in the drive. Come and get it, but when should I expect you guys?" He scratched his head at the base of his braid.

"About 7, I suppose. We'll call before we come." Hilde leaned towards the screen. "Let me know if you find anything, ok?"

"Alright. Talk to you guys later." He sighed.

"Yep. See ya, lazy ass." She smiled.

"Bye, slave driver." He hit the disconnect button, and started as his laptop pinged.

/Something already?/ He walked back over to the desk and stared as he saw articles from the war, and afterwards. There were pictures of all five Gundam pilots after the Eve's War, right before they all starting living there own lives. Duo's right arm was slung over a surly, brown-haired, blue eyed, Japanese boy his age in a green tank top and blue jeans. His other arm was around the shoulder of an arrogant and haughty looking Chinese teen. There were two other boys in the picture. A small, smiling blond Arab was standing next to a tall, slim boy with gravity-defying brown bangs, which covered one of his green eyes.

Duo snapped out of it, and opened more search engines, inserting the names of the other Gundam pilots. Ten minutes later, he had wedding announcements for Wufei to Sally Po. /Of all people. He married her?/  A few minutes later, he was staring at an announcement for the union of one Quatre Raberba Winner to Trowa Barton. /I remember that. That was one hell of a party. I had a headache for three days afterwards. Too bad they couldn't come last night. Business crisis, indeed. I would have fired that guy who messed up./

He closed the extra windows and stared at the first window, which listed an address and phone number for a Heero Yuy on Earth. Duo felt his heart lurch. /He's on Earth?/ He looked throughout the results page for a wedding announcement, but didn't find one for Heero. /He didn't marry her? Wait a minute. I remember hearing about Ojou-san's wedding. She married some handsome aristocrat./ He sighed in relief. 

He stared at the number and address for a long time, before finally snapping out of his trance, and writing the information down. /Now what?/

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dinner was a very nerve-wrecking experience. After Duo spilled the fact that he found Heero's info, Hilde repeatedly asked him when he was going to get in touch with Heero. Mike finally asked her to stop so they could enjoy their meal. Hilde dropped it, but promised that she would nag Duo until he did something about it.

The drive home was filled with beginnings of plans, but Duo scrapped everyone, for there was a flaw somewhere. /I can't call him. That's too impersonal. Can't send a letter. He would toss it. Do I...?/ He stopped. /No. I can't just go and see him. I have responsibilities here on L2. I have… Nothing really. I can ask Hill for the time off. She would give it to me. It's not like I can't afford the trip either. Thanks to Oz, I'll never have to work if I don't want to./

He pulled into his driveway before he knew it, and was followed to his door by Hilde. Duo turned around to face his friend, who looked very annoyed.

"You *are* going to call him, or write him, or something, are you?" Her eyes were slits in her slender face. 

"Yes, Hill, I'm trying to think of what to do." Duo pulled his braid forward and started slightly tugging on it.

"You know, if you want time off from the scrap yard, I'd give it to you." She sighed and hugged him. "Duo, I just want you to be happy."

"I know that. And you had *better* be serious about the time off too." He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her tightly.

"I am. Besides, it's not like you do much but bug me anyway." Hilde pulled away, showing that she was smiling.

"Yeah, and I love you too."

"I know you do. Now, go get some sleep. You've got a big decision ahead of you." She headed towards her car, and drove off. Mike came over after she had left.

"I know she's a pain in the ass, D, but she means well." 

"Yeah, well I knew that before I decided to join her in the business." Duo smiled.

Mike snickered. "Well, she's right about one thing. You have one hell of a decision ahead of you, and you need to sleep on it." He headed towards his own car. "See ya tomorrow, D."

"See ya, Mike." Duo watched as his friend pulled off, and then headed inside, determined to sleep until the morning.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Seven days later, Duo was sitting on a shuttle, headed for Earth, the European continent to be exact. /Leave it to Heero to be totally predictable when it came to a real life outside of piloting Wing. He moved to Earth. Got an apartment in Paris. Ok, so that was a *little* unlike him. I never thought he was the Parisian type./ His thinking was disturbed by the polite and crisp voice of the flight attendant.

"The captain has just told me that we will be arriving in Earth's atmosphere shortly. Please, make sure you are buckled tightly, and that all your luggage is secure. Thank you for flying The Earth Sphere Shuttle." The perky voice cut off.

Duo checked his luggage again to make sure it wouldn't hit him while landing. /In two hours, I'll be in a hotel room in Paris. And, then I can look for Heero./ He looked out the window and noticed the light effects of the shuttle entering the volatile atmosphere around the blue planet. /I'm so close./ He closed his eyes, and prayed like hell that Heero hadn't moved in the last week.

*~~~~~~~*

Duo had barely checked in and dumped his bags, before he was outside looking for a cab. /It's only about 6pm here. He should be home, right?/ He flagged down a cab, and hopped in the back as soon as it stopped. 

"Là où êtes vous allant?" the cab driver asked.

Duo blinked. /HUH? Should have let Trowa teach me French./ "I'm sorry. I don't speak French," he said, turning red around the ears.

"You are American?" the driver asked through his thick accent.

"Yes." Duo sighed in relief. /At least now I won't have to wave my hands like an idiot./ 

"I ask you where you are going?"

"OH!" Duo rattled off the address of Heero's house.

"Zat is quite a bit out of ze city. It will be at least cent credits."

"How many?" /Saun? What the hell is that?/

"Désolé. One 'undred credits."

Duo smiled. "No problem, buddy. Just take me there."

"Bien sur!" The cab took off, and Duo's thoughts sped by as fast as the vehicle the rest of the trip.

*~~~~~~~*

The car stopped in front of a small, but tasteful, two story house in a quiet neighborhood. "We are here, monsieur."

"Thanks, buddy." Duo passed 150 credits to the cabbie.

"You are welcome," he said as Duo shut the door, and started up the walkway. /Well, here goes nothing./ He stood up straight and knocked on the door.

His heart was pounding in his chest as time slowly ticked by. A few minutes passed, and he knocked again. Still no one answered. Duo was about to leave when finally the door opened. Heero was standing there.

Duo's mouth went dry. /He's as gorgeous as I remember. His hair, his eyes, his…/ He let his eyes travel the length of Heero's form. /Body. Oh, God, why am I here? I'm just gonna make a fool of myself./

"I'm… Sorry, Heero. I'll just go," he whispered.

A hand reached out and grabbed one of Duo's arms. "Duo?"

"Heero." /He looks… lost?/

"How… how are you?" 

"I'm… good." He stole a glance inside Heero's house. "Look, I'm sorry I bothered you. I just wanted to see how you were."

"Who's that man?" a little voice spoke up. Duo looked behind Heero to see a boy, about three or four with brown hair and big blue eyes, holding one of Heero's pant legs.

/Who is that kid?/ Duo just stared at the child, who was staring back at him.

TBC


	2. Secrets Revealed

Title: A Child's Love 2/?

Author: Makoto Sagara  
Archive: , 

Category: Romance, angst

Pairings: 2+1, OCxH, 5xS, 3x4

Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Shonen ai, language, angst, OOC, set 5 years after EW

Disclaimers: Don't own Gundam Wing. Don't make any money. Heck, don't own plot really. *cries for not owning anything, not even computer*

A/N: This plot bunny has taken a life of its own. I actually enjoyed writing the first part, and couldn't wait until my beta told me that the first part was good, so I could start this part.  BTW, the little boy's name is Allilon, which is ancient Greek for one. Relena has a fetish for one, I suppose. Also, many, *many* thanks go to Lady Violet, for beta'ing this while dealing with her own fic.

Dedication: To Angel, who started this whole thing. And Stacy, who thought up the name.

Summary of last chapter: After celebrating his 21st birthday, Duo realizes there is something missing from his life. After some prodding from Hilde and her boyfriend, Mike, Duo finally tracks Heero down in Paris to see a small boy with brown hair and blue eyes standing behind the ex-Gundam pilot.

Symbols: /blah/ thoughts

*blah* emphasized words

*~*~*~*  major scene change or POV change

*~~~~~* minor scene change

Heero Yuy watched as his adopted son exchanged stares with Duo Maxwell, the one person he had never expect to show up at his doorstep. /I never thought I would see him again./

"Uncle Heero, who is that man?" his god-son, Allilon, asked, still peering from behind his legs.

Heero shook his head to clear the cobwebs in his mind. "Allilon, this is Duo Maxwell, an old friend of mine." He turned to Duo. "Duo, this is my god-son Allilon. He lives with me."

Duo just gave him a blank stare. Heero was slightly warmed at the familiar look. /Five years have passed, and he still looks like I remember./

"Baka." He glared at the gaping man in his doorway. "Coming in?"

"Huh?" Duo said. /Still have a way with words, I see,/ Heero thought

"I asked if you were coming in. You are letting the air conditioning out." Heero picked up little Allilon and moved back, allowing the American entrance to the house.

"Um, yeah. Sure," Duo replied, stepping inside.

Heero closed the door, and put the little boy down. "Allilon, go play with your toys and Joey outside in the backyard. Uncle Heero needs to talk to his friend for a while. Okay?"

"Okay. Bye-bye, Mr. Maxswell," the Allilon replied, running towards the back of the house.

Duo shook his head and smiled. "Bye, Alli-kun. I'll see you later, buddy." He snapped his attention back to Heero. "Cute kid. Who are his parents?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Duo watched as Heero's blue eyes drooped for a moment, and then smiled as the old mask of nothingness was placed on the former Perfect Soldier's face. /Touchy subject, I take it. Well, it's not like I asked a STUPID question./

Heero walked over to the couch in the big living room, and that's when Duo took a look at the inside of the house. The living room was sparsely furnished, but everything was tasteful. /Relena was here to help, I see. Everything is black, blue or cream. Relena *definitely* was here to help./

"Sit, Maxwell. Don't stand there staring," Heero said, sitting in a very comfortable looking chair. 

Duo sat in a chair across from the brown haired man. "Um, so, Hee-chan, who's kid is that?"

Heero sighed. "He is Relena's son."

Duo blinked. "O-kay… So, why is he living with you? I mean why wouldn't he be with his parents. I remember she got married a year after the Eve's War."

"They died a few months ago." Heero looked lost. /I never thought I would see him look like this again. I remember that even when Ojou-san was kidnapped by Mariemaia, he went straight to Perfect Soldier mode. Now he looks like a lost little boy./

"How?" 

"Shuttle exploded. I told Relena I would keep Allilon while they went to a peace conference." Duo watched as Heero's face twisted in anguish. "I should have gone!" /He feels guilty that he didn't save her again./ 

"Heero, you couldn't watch her all the time. You're only human, no matter what you want to think."

"Don't you think I know that!" Heero was close to growling. "It should have been me, not them. Allilon needs his parents, both of them, not some guy who barely knows how to be human."

Duo felt his heart lurch in his chest. /Heero is a good person. I see it in him, but he won't allow himself to believe it./ He took a deep breath, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Heero?"

"Hai?"

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes." Heero stood from his chair, walking towards the sliding glass door of the adjoining dining room. "What brings you all the way to Paris? I thought you were on L2 with Hilde."

Duo blinked suddenly. /He knew I was on L2 with Hilde? How? Why didn't he contact me? Why didn't he call, or stop by, or SOMETHING dammit??/ His mind was racing with the implications that Heero's statement left in the air. 

"Maxwell."

He shook his head, his braid smacking his sides as he did so. "Sorry, Hee-kun. I was thinking. What did you ask?"

Heero snickered. /Same old baka./ "I asked what brought you to Paris. It's a long way from L2."

"Well, I just turned twenty-one, and it's been five years since we all saw each other…" Duo was blushing, unable to finish his sentence. /I can't say the rest. I just can't. Not like this./

"So you decided to have a little reunion?"

"Um, something like that." Duo shifted a little in his chair. "Would you like to come to dinner with me some night this week?" he blurted out before he could stop himself. /Great going, Maxwell. Let's just see how far you can stick your foot down your throat./

Heero thought the offer over. /It's not like I have anything else to do, except I DO have Allilon, but then again, there is always the babysitter, or Quatre and Trowa, who aren't that far from here./

/He's gonna say no. I know it. He's got that look that says 'Like I would ever go to dinner with someone like you' on his face. Smooth, Maxwell, really smooth,/ Duo berated himself.

"How is Tuesday evening? I will have to find someone to take Allilon for the night, and that will take some time," Heero responded.

/He… He said YES? I must be dreaming./ "Tuesday is fine for me, but why not bring Allilon with us? That way, I can get to know the kid better."

"Are you certain? He CAN be a handful, but after two years of dealing with you, he is easy for me," Heero said, letting the slightest smile cross his lips.

/Is he SMILING? Heero smiling and teasing me? I *gotta* be dreaming./ "Yeah, I'm sure. He looks like a cute kid. Besides, what harm can he do?"

"You'll see. So, where are you staying?"

"The Ritz, I think. Hilde made the reservations. I just checked in. It's a snazzy place, though." /Damn, I sound like an idiot. What is it about him that makes me feel so off? I always have./

/He looks like a little kid when he does that to his face./ Heero shook his head. /He just came as a friend to catch up, but… No. He wants nothing more than to still be friends./ "Sounds like you." Heero looked at his watch. "Duo, I have to make dinner for Allilon now. Would you like to stay? I'm sure I can make enough for you, as well." /Please?/

/I didn't eat anything on the flight, or the day before. I was so nervous. I didn't even stop at the hotel long enough to eat, but I'm so tired. I really should have gotten some sleep before I did this. Probably didn't help me talking, or my nerves either,/ Duo thought.

"Maxwell, did you just go away on me?" Heero's voice broke into Duo's inner monologue.

"I'm sorry, Heero. I haven't rested since I got on the shuttle." /I wanted to see you too badly./ "I think I will have to decline, and go back to my hotel."

"Aa. Well, can Allilon and I give you a ride back to your hotel?"

"No, but could you call me a ride? I have go to go to the little boys' room."

"Baka. Third door on your right, upstairs. And, yes, I'll call a cab for you."

Duo jumped from his chair, turning as he placed his foot on the last step. "Thanks, Hee-chan." He ran up the stairs towards the proffered rest room.

"You haven't changed in all these years, have you, Duo?" Heero whispered, picking up the phone, and placed a call for a car.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Duo crashed on his bed as soon as he returned to his room from the dining area downstairs. /I don't think I can take another happy, lovey-dovey couple. I'm so tired./ The phone on the night stand rang, jolting Duo from his thoughts. He sat up and scooted over towards it, seeing the front desk's number.

"Yes?" he said wearily.

"Monsieur, you 'ave some messages. From a woman on L2. She sounded fairly worried."

"Thanks," he said, hanging up quickly. /Hill. She wants to know that I'm safe, and is probably having kittens because I haven't called her yet. I suppose I should call her./

Duo picked up the phone and dialed the number to connect with Hilde at the scrap yard. He snickered as a form crossed the screen, disappeared, and was followed by a string of cursing. 

"Hill, you should really clean up that language. What if I was a customer?"

Hilde stood, allowing Duo to see the *very* annoyed look on her face. "Then you would have had to deal with it. It's not like we are known for our verbal etiquette." She narrowed her eyes at the braided man before her. "Why in the *hell* didn't you *call* me and say that you had *arrived*?" she yelled, her face the color of a tomato.

"I got...busy.  I kinda forgot.  Sorry.  I will try VERY hard to be better in the future," Duo put on his best exhausted, big-eyed, kicked puppy look, and added, "It was a *really* long day.  See, I was trying to find Heero, but...all this *stuff* got in the way..."

"Like what?"

"Well, you know.  *STUFF*."

"What KIND of "stuff"?"

"Um, IsawHeeroandtherewasthiskidwholooksalotlikehimbuthesactuallyRelenaswhoisdeadandHeerohastoraisehim."

"WHAT?"

Duo took a deep breath. "I went to Heero's as soon as I checked in. He has this kid…"

"He has a *kid*?"

"Would you let me *finish*?" Duo asked, absently tugging on his braid.

"Sorry," Hilde mumbled.

"Ok, so this kid. He's a doll; brown hair, big blue eyes, sweet as pie. Anyway, the kid is Relena's, who died a few months ago. Evidently, her shuttle blew, and Heero was watching Allilon, the kid, and well he's the god-father. So…"

Hilde looked stunned. "But, didn't she have a brother?"

Duo smiled. "Yeah. MIA with Noin some time ago on Mars."

She thought this over. "Oh my god, when did Relena die?"

"Bout five months ago. Why?" He gave her a questioning look.

"Don't you remember?" She stared at his blank face. "That's when Howard had his stroke."

"We lived at the hospital then. Yeah, I remember that now. Shit. What they say is true. Bad things happen in threes."

"What other bad thing are you talking about?"

"I had to buy my house, because my apartment burned down. DUH, HILL!"

"OH, damn, you're right. That was the same time."

Duo paused for a moment. "Did you know that Heero has a dog?"

"The *hell*, you say!"

"I kid you *NOT*! AND, it's name is Joey!" Both of them broke into laughs.

"A *dog*? Joey?" Hilde gasped between laughs. "Oh god, this is *RICH*! I'm gonna have to remember this." She stopped laughing, and her face grew grave. "So, when are you coming home?"

"I dunno yet." Duo stifled a yawn. "Hey Hill, I'm tired. Can I call you later?"

Hilde smiled. "Sure, Duo. I'll talk to you later."

Duo blew her a kiss, and cut the line. /I feel a little better, but I'm still dead tired./ He closed his eyes, laying back on the bed. /No wonder I didn't hear about Relena's death. I was so worried that Howard was gonna leave me. Hilde and I never left the hospital for a month. Mike ran the scrap yard. And, besides, I didn't have a place then. Wasn't worried about television much./

His thoughts trailed off, and he was soon sleeping soundly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Duo spent the next two days exploring the sights of Paris. He hit the Louvre, Notre Dame, Sacré Coeur, the old government buildings, the parks, the Arc du Triomphe, The Latin Quarter, and even took a trip on the Seine. He could barely keep in all the information the cute tour guides were throwing his way, but he would smile and nod, hoping to God that he wouldn't be quizzed on any of this by Heero, or Hilde for that matter.

Tuesday was taking too long to come, in Duo's opinion. It was Tuesday afternoon, and he had talked to Heero Sunday night to set up the details. Heero was bringing Allilon to the hotel, and the three of them were going to dine in one of the restaurants downstairs.  /Not much imagination, but what the hell was I hoping for? An intimate dinner at his house?/

Hilde had called every day he was gone. /Hate to see that phone bill. Glad she pays all the bills, otherwise, I'd have had a nervous break down by now./ Duo smiled. /Math was always 'Fei's area of expertise. I wonder how he and Sally are doing? I haven't heard from him in a few years…/ His thoughts trailed off, being replaced by a deep feeling of loss. /When did he stop calling me? Why didn't I notice? He was my best friend before I moved back to L2. How did I not notice that he wasn't calling me anymore?/

Duo racked his brain, trying to remember the Chinese man's number. After twenty minutes, he gave up, and starting searching the luggage for his laptop. Five minutes later, he was placing a call to the Po-Chang household.

"You have reached the Po-Change residence. We are unavailable at the moment. Leave a message, and we will get to you later," Sally's voice said pleasantly. 

/Damn. Means he is either at Preventers' HQ, or on a mission. I think I'd rather try at HQ, before I go interrupting a mission./ 

Reluctantly, Duo dialed Wufei's direct number. It rang twice before a familiar face appeared. "Chang," Wufei said, not looking up.

"Hey, Fei! What's going on?"

"M…Duo?" Wufei's face shot up, revealing surprise all over it.

"Yep, that's me." Duo smiled as he watched his friend stop his work to talk to him. /He sure has changed. I remember when he would ignore me while he was busy. That is, unless I was *really* annoying./ "You busy? I could call back."

"Not particularly. What can I do for you, Duo?"

"Well, I'm on Earth visiting, and I thought I'd try and catch up. I heard you got married to Sally. When did *that* happen?" Duo asked, although the announcement said it was ten months earlier. "And, how come you didn't *invite* me, man? I thought we were close?"

"Yes, we did get married. Approximately ten months ago." Wufei frowned. "It was a small ceremony. Sally insisted on a *very* private service. Only two witness and the civil servant to say the words. I'm sorry, Duo."

Duo smiled. "No problem, Fei. I was just kinda hurt that you didn't invite me." He quickly changed the topic. "So, what else have I been missing out on in your life?"

Wufei faintly blushed. "I'm going to be a father…" he said quietly. 

Duo was taken back. "Wow, you are gonna be 'Baba Fei'? Sweet! When is Sally due?"

"In six months." Wufei broke out into a huge grin. "We will be able to determine the gender in another 3 weeks."

"Congratulations," Duo said excitedly.

"So, where on Earth are you, exactly, Maxwell?"

"Paris. I'm visiting Heero, and his god-son, Allilon, for a while."

"You are *staying* with Yuy?" Wufei asked incredulously. 

"No, I'm staying at the Ritz. I'm going out to dinner with them in a few hours though."

"Ah." Wufei paused, and his face grew serious. "Are you sure that you are ready to do this?"

"What do you mean, Fei? I've put this off for five years now."

"I am just asking if you are sure that this is the right thing to do now? I am concerned for your well-being. That is all."

"OH! You're asking if I thought this out." Duo snickered. "Yes, Fei, you can rest assured that a *lot* of thought went into this plan. Besides, if I didn't, Hilde was gonna call him up and spill the beans for me."

"*That* onna has been nothing but problems since the first day. And I told you as much." Wufei mock-glared. 

"Fei, I'm gonna tell him how I feel. Tonight."

Wufei froze. His eyes grew to the size of silver dollars. Taking a deep breath, he looked at his friend, and spoke. "I wish you luck. You will need it. And tell me if anything happens, so I know whether or not I should hunt him down."

Duo laughed. "You are never going to forgive him for punching me and then leaving me to Mariemaia's Army's tender mercies. Even if you were part of that army."

Wufei winced. "No, I am not.  And you are fortunate that I *was* there."  He paused, a deep and thoughtful look crossing his face.  "If it turns out you aren't ready... just remember, I *am* your friend, though we have not spoken recently."

Duo's face grew serious. "I know, Wufei. Thanks." 

"No problem."

Duo looked at his watch. "Oh shit. I have to get ready. Tell Sally I said hi. Congratulations again, Fei. You'll be a great dad. Talk to you later?"

"Yes." Wufei glanced at the papers on his desk. "Eventually. I will relay your message to Sally. Good luck, Duo."

"Thanks, man. Bye, 'Fei!"

Wufei smiled. "Good-bye, Duo."

Duo cut the connection. /Gotta hurry. I still need a shower./ He grabbed some clothes, took his hair out of its customary braid, and was almost in the bathroom when the phone rang. He walked over to the phone, and hit the accept call button.

Heero's face appeared on the screen, eyes growing large as he noticed Duo's hair out of the normal plait, and falling around his face in waves.

"Hiya, Heero," Duo said. /I hope that nothing bad has happened./ "Sup?"

Heero blinked. "Hello, Duo. Nothing major has happened. Allilon is spending the night over a friend's house, and he is unable to come with me tonight."

It was Duo's turn to blink. "You are going to allow him to sleep over someone else's house?"

"Aa. His family has cleared the checks," Heero said.

Duo laughed. "You ran a check on a three year-old's family? That's great." He looked himself over. "Um, Hee-chan, I, uh, gotta take a shower. You still coming in an hour?"

There seemed to be a slight red tinge creeping across Heero's face. "Aa. I will be there."

"Ok," Duo said nervously. "I'll see you then."

"An hour," he said pointedly. "Goodbye." 

The screen went blank. /An hour… Still gotta bathe./ 

Duo walked into the bathroom, and took a long, hot, luxurious shower. /I don't care if I do own a third of a successful business and a house, hot water is still scarce. Best thing about Earth,/ he thought, stepping out and wrapping one towel around his waist and another around his hair.

He dressed quickly, putting on comfortable black slacks and a blue button-down shirt. He then checked his reflection in the mirror of the bathroom. /Ok, looks good./ He shot a glance to the rather large turban on his head. /Still gotta dry my hair./ Thirty minutes, a rather large brush, and a hair dryer later, Duo was braiding his hair.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. Duo walked nervously to answer it, wiping his sweaty hands on his pants. /Deep breathes. Smile./  He pulled open the door, and his face fell when he saw that the person on the other side was not Heero, but the maid. 

"Désolée, monsieur, I am 'ere to clean ze room," she said, pushing her cart closer to the door.

Duo remember to speak. "Uh, that's fine. I'm going down to dinner."

"Oui, monsieur. Bon soir." She watched him grabbing some of his things from around the room and throwing them in his suitcases, then putting the luggage under his bed. He turned, grabbing his wallet and a black dress jacket, and walked out the room. "Sure, whatever that means, back at you," he said, walking down to the elevators. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Duo made it to the small restaurant just in time to see Heero being seated at a table in one of the dark corners. /Good. We'll be able to get some privacy,/ he thought, approaching the maitre d's stand.

"Nom?" the haughty looking man standing behind the stand said.

/Huh? Why did I come to Paris and I don't speak a *lick* of French?/ "I'm sorry, what?"

"Your name. For the reservations."

"Oh, um, Maxwell? Yuy?"

"Ah, you must be Monsieur Maxwell. Monsieur Yuy is awaiting you." The maitre d raised a hand. "Michel! Viens ici!" A blond boy came trotting up. "Montre cet homme au tableau douze." (1)

"Oui," The blond boy said, and then turned to Duo. "Zis way, monsieur."

Duo followed behind the busboy, his eyes locking on the table where Heero was seated. He could see that Heero was wearing a bright blue silk shirt, and khakis. /I never thought Heero was the khakis type. Of course, I suppose he can't live the rest of his life in spandex, though, he did manage a war in those shorts. And looked damn good./

Heero looked up when the busboy and his dinner companion arrived. "You're late."

Duo blushed as he took the chair across the table from Heero. "Gomen, Hee-chan. I got held up by the maid."

"Hn."

"Wait, that didn't come out right!  I thought that the maid had come this morning, but she hadn't, so all my stuff was lying around and I had to neaten up a little before I came down!"

"Baka. Sit."

*~~~~~~~*

Dinner passed by with awkward silence. Duo tried to find something to talk about. Nothing seemed to keep the conversation going for very long. Not surprising, since Heero hadn't been known as a big talker.

Dessert followed soon afterwards, but Duo was more interested in looking at Heero than eating the sweet confection in front of him. /I should tell him now. While I have the chance. Even if he's mad at me afterwards, it doesn't matter. Because I would have told him./ He swallowed, wishing his mouth wasn't quite so dry, and took a deep breath. He opened his mouth, but was struck dumb when he looked at Heero again. /I am *never* going to get this done. *EVER!*/ 

Heero watched as Duo opened his mouth, and then closed it. /He looks…speechless? That's a first./

Finally, Duo fell back on his time-honored tactic of saying what he needed to say, but saying it at such speed that only a trained ear could understand him. "HeeroIminlovewithyouandhavebeeneversinceImetyouIcantstopthinkingaboutyouevenfiveyearsafterthelasttimeIsawyou." Duo blushed.

Heero blinked. /He's in love with me? He's been in love with me since we met? He can't stop thinking about me? Even five years later? How did I miss *that*?/ He took a minute to process all that, and then said, "I am in love with you as well. That's why I left after the Eve's War."

Duo blinked, repeatedly. "Wait a sec… you *got* all that?"

"Aa. I've known you long enough."

Duo blinked again, Heero's response finally dawning on him. "You… you love *me*? And you left? Why?"

Heero sighed. "I knew you were under the impression I was in love with Relena. I also knew that Wufei was in love with you."

"Huh?"

TBC…

(1) ~ Michel! Viens ici! Montre cet homme au tableau douze. – Michael! Come here! Show this man to table twelve.


	3. Questions Answered, And More Questions

Title: A Child's Love 3/?

Author: Makoto Sagara 

Category: Romance, angst

Pairings: 2+1+2, OCxH, 3x4, 5xS

Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Shonen ai, language, angst, OOC, set 5 years after EW

Disclaimers: Don't own Gundam Wing. Don't make any money. Heck, don't own plot really. *cries for not owning anything, not even computer*

A/N: The second chapter went really well. I enjoyed it immensely. Besides, cliffies are fun to write. I drove my beta insane with where I stopped off. She now wants to know the ending. Bad thing is, I don't know where this will end. And yes, this chapter is done. It only took me damn near 3 weeks of plotting and such (aka begging for Neko to lift the pesky Writer's Block she gave me) to get it done. Enjoy, or else. ¬¬

Dedication: To Angel, who started this whole thing. And Jo, for Allilon's name.

Summary of last chapter: Duo and Heero agree to go to dinner. Duo goes back to his hotel room and calls Hilde. They realize why they did know about Relena's death. Duo calls Wufei and catches up on old times. Finally, Duo goes to dinner with Heero, and tells him his secret. Heero tells Duo a few secrets as well.

Symbols: /blah/ thoughts

*blah* emphasized words

*~*~*~*  major scene change or POV change

*~~~~~* minor scene change

"Huh?" Duo asked.  /Wufei?  In love with me?  Is he out of his *mind*?  When was he?  Why was he?  Someone would have told me!  We were best friends!  Two and a half *years* after the Eve war.../  "You're pulling my...no.  You're not.  You don't do that.  Hey!  Wait a sec!  If you love me so much, why did you leave?"

"Because--I wanted you to be happy."

"Wha...?  So, *why*?" 

"I thought Wufei would do a better job."

"Are you *nuts*?" Duo tried to control his voice so he wasn't yelling the last sentence. "All I've *ever* wanted was you. No one else. And you thought Wu*fei* would do a better job??"

Heero sighed. "Could you keep your voice down?" He looked around the room.

"I *am* keeping my voice down! Now, tell me why you thought *Wufei* would do a better job at making me happy!" Duo raged. "Especially since he's now *married* and has a *kid* on the way!"

"Can we talk about this somewhere a little more private?"

Duo blinked, turning red. He remembered that they were sitting in a small restaurant in the hotel he was staying. One quick look told him that everyone near them was staring at their corner. "Fine," he said, standing up. "My room. Now."

Heero stood as well, grabbing his jacket from the chair beside his own, and followed the quickly disappearing chestnut braid.

The ride up to Duo's room was very tense, as neither man was talking to the other. When the doors of the elevator opened, Duo breezed out, not looking back to see if Heero was going to follow him this time. He only stopped when he reached his door, and felt Heero stop beside him as he placed his key in the handle. As soon as the it opened, they walked in, and Duo scrambled out of his dinner jacket, throwing it on his bed. 

"Explain. Now."

Heero was astonished. /Duo is usually a lot more talkative than this. He actually sounds like I do normally./ He saw the other's violet eyes flashing in suppressed anger and something else he couldn't identify.  "Explain what, Duo?"

"Oh, *don't* play dumb, Heero. It does *not* suit you. You know *damn* well what I mean. Now, EXPLAIN!"

Heero took a deep breath, and steeled himself for what he was about to divulge. "Wufei is more emotionally available than I am. That's why."

"*Fuck* that! That's *bullshit*, and you know it."

"It was true at the time."

"I didn't *care*! God, Heero, if you *knew* how hard it was to know that you were in the *next* bed, you…"

"I did. It wasn't easy for me either."

Duo deflated as though he was a balloon and someone had pricked him with a pin.  "Shiiiiiiiit.  You really thought you were doing what was best.  Bastard." 

Heero took a step towards Duo, but stopped. "I'm sorry."

"*Don't* you *dare* give me that. *Five* years, Yuy. Five long, painful years. And if you add the one and a half from the wars, that's *SIX* and a half years that I wanted you. Loved you from afar. I hate you."

Duo watched Heero flinch as if he had been smacked and got a second wind.

"Your unselfish thinking not only made you miserable, it made you *stupid*. You never once thought about what *you* wanted. Only what you thought was best. GAH!" He threw his hands up in frustration and sat down on his bed.

Heero nodded.  "I thought that's what might happen.  I'll go home now."  He turned toward the door, but turned back for an instant.  An instant that the Heero from the wars would never have granted himself.  "But Duo--It was good to see you again.  You look...really good."

Duo jumped up from the bed, and grabbed one of Heero's arms. "Damn it, Heero!  You can't just walk away from this again!  You did that *last* time! Just walking away is NOT going to solve this.  Now, sit yourself down and start *talking* buddy."

They stood looking at each other for one long, tense moment before Heero made his decision, and sat.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Duo woke the next morning, feeling as if a five-pound weight had been lifted off his chest, only to be replaced by a ten-pound weight. /I told Heero how I felt. Shouldn't I feel happier?/ He sat up, and instantly regretted the decision. /Damn sun is flooding the room./ He looked over at the clock. /Nine AM? No, I can go back to sleep./

After about fifteen minutes of feigning sleep, he gave up. /Can't even get any more sleep. ARGH!/

Duo climbed out of bed and looked out his window at the busy city. /Let's see. Nine a.m. on a Wednesday morning. It's about 3 p.m. on L-2. Fine. I'm going to call room service for breakfast, then call Hilde to talk to her for a bit, and then, I'm going to call 'Fei for lunch./

An hour later, Duo was waiting for the connection to complete with Hilde. /Answer the damn phone, Hilde!/ Soon, he got the answering machine of the salvage yard. /What the hell are you doing, Hill? I wonder…/ He hung up the phone, and dialed up Hilde and Mike's house. Mike answered after the second ring.

"Duo! How's it going, man? Hilde told me you called yesterday. I'm sorry I missed you," the brown haired man said, smiling.

"Hey, Mike. Yeah, I called yesterday. I'm good, but I really need to talk to Hilde. Is she around?"

Mike looked around the room, and walked off screen, only to be replaced by Hilde. She was a sight to see, her hair everywhere, clothes rumpled and out of place, and she had an odd look on her face. "DUO! How did dinner go last night? What time is it there?"

"About ten-thirty."

"And you're up?" She looked closely at the screen. "You aren't sick, are you?"

"No, Mother. I'm fine. Well, no, not really, but I'm alive, so that's saying something, ain't it?"

Hilde's smile was immediately replaced by a look of utter concern. "Tell me what happened. Now!"

Duo sighed, gathering his thoughts as quickly as possibly, and decided that he should just spit it all out. Unfortunately, it was all in one breath. "IhaddinnerwithHeeroandthingsweregoinggreatuntilIopenedmybigmouthforthereasonIcamehereandhesaidhelovedmebutthatheneverdidanythingbecauseWufeiwasinlovewithmeandHeerothoughtthatWufeiwoulddoabetterjobatmakingmehappy." He stopped, taking a deep breath.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on! You told Heero that you loved him, and he said that he loved you, but that he never did anything because he knew Wufei loved you and thought that he would do a better job at making you happy? Do I have that right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna kill both him and Wufei!" She was pacing in front of the font. "So, what happened after that? I know you better, you did *NOT* just leave it there."

"Well, by that time, we were kinda creating a scene in the restaurant, so we came back up to my room." 

"AND??"

"He told me that he thought Wufei was better because he was more "emotionally available". I wanted to clobber him, Hill. I really did. And then, I went off, told him he was stupid because he made not just me, but himself, miserable for *five* years. I kinda said I hated him."

"Oh, Duo, you didn't…"

"I did, Hill. I did, and he looked as if I had smacked him, but I didn't stop. I just keep yelling. Finally, he apologized, and tried to leave, but I stopped him from making that mistake again."

"GOOD! So, what happened?"

"He sat down, and we talked for hours." Duo sighed. "Hill, I really screwed up this time, and before I can do anything else, I gotta talk to 'Fei about this."

Hilde gave him a weak smile. "Yeah, you do, and if anything happens, tell him I will kill him."

"Hill, he's *married*, and has a *kid* on the way."

"Wow… So, when did you find *this* juicy bit of info out?"

"Well, I found out the traitor got married when I went searching for info about the guys while searching for Hee-chan. He married *Sally*."

"Shit…"

"But, I talked to him before I went to dinner with Heero. He didn't even say anything about his feelings then. He just wished me luck, and told me to call him and let him know if he should hunt Heero down. He even reinforced our *friendship*. Dammit, I want to strangle them both."

"I'll help."

Duo broke out into laughs. "Thanks, Hill, but you got a salvage yard to run while I'm away." He stopped, narrowing his eyes. "Which reminds me… Why aren't you at *work*?" 

Hilde blushed a crimson red. "Um, Mike suggested that we take the day off since there weren't any big orders, and we *do* have that assistant manager now."

Duo groaned. "Don't *remind* me. That kid is worse that Quatre hyped up on sugar."

"Yeah, I know, but he does a great job, and besides, he worships the ground you walk on." She winked.

"Awww, man, that's great. I got one friend slacking off to be with her boyfriend, one friend who all but *lied* to be for about five years, and another one who I would *LOVE* to be with but has his head up his ass. Somebody up there loves me." He placed his head in his hands.

"Aw, Duo, if you want to come home, then do so. Mike and I will understand, hon."

"Yeah, I know, but I gotta work this out. I want to know if I stand *any* chance with Heero." He looked dead at the vid-phone. "Hill, I really *do* love him, yanno?"

"I do, Duo, I do. That's why I wanted you to take this trip, but so help me God, if he hurts you again, I will castrate him, kill him slowly, and then raise Ojou-san's kid myself."

Duo gave a sad laugh. "Thanks, Hilde." He looked at the clock. "Hmmm, if I'm gonna call 'Fei about lunch, I had better do it now. Talk to you later?"

"Yeah, and call me afterwards. I want to know what happens with that…Wufei. Okay?"

"Sure, no prob, Hill. Call ya later."

"Bye, Duo."

"Bye, Hilde." He cut the connection, and took a deep breath before dialing Wufei's home number. /Might as well try here first./ Sally's face popped up, after a few rings.

"DUO! Oh my god, Duo, how *are* you?" She seemed genuinely happy to see him. 

"I've been better, Sally. How are *you*? I talked to Wufei yesterday, and he told me the good news."

Sally blushed all over. "Well, yes, Wufei told me. He came home *very* excited, almost bubbling over. And you know he is *never* like that. So I had to ask him what happened. I'm glad you two are talking again. He seems to be a different man, all of a sudden." She stopped, flipping her blonde hair behind her. "I'm sort of jealous now."

/You shouldn't be,/ Duo thought. "Heh, don't be. He *married* you, didn't he?"

"You have no idea how *long* it took him to finally do it. I thought he really didn't like me, even though we had been dating almost exclusively for over two years." She smiled. 

/Curiouser and curiouser./ "So, speaking of Wufei, where is he?" Duo gave her the most impressive smile he could manage in his state of chaos.

"He has today off, so that means he is either in his study, or outside." She looked around the house. "Hold on, I'll go get him."

"Sure thing." Duo watched the beaming Chinese woman walk off screen. /They have a lovely home from what I can tell. *I'm* the one who's jealous./

"Duo?" a familiar voice said.

Duo shook his head, and saw his "best friend" looking back at him. He gave a weak smile and said, "Hiya, 'Fei. I didn't know you *took* days off from being a Preventer? I thought you always worked." He winked.

"Things are *far* more different now." Wufei blushed faintly. "So, how may I help you?"

Duo watched as Wufei expertly changed subjects, but didn't protest. "Well, I know that every ex-pilot but me lives in Paris now, for some god awful reason, and I was wondering if you would like to come to lunch with me."

"I have nothing pressing at the moment. Would you like for Sally to come? She would like to see you."

"No, I need to talk to you, *alone*," Duo said.

A look of confusion passed across Wufei's face. "Of course, Duo. What time?"

"Hmm, it's what? 11 am or so. Why not make it 12:30? That way I can shower and make it there on time."

Wufei scoffed. "You? *On* time. I will expect you at one. Now, where are we meeting?"

"Well, you live here. You know any good places?"

Wufei's brow furrowed in thought. "Well, there is a rather nice café not to far from your hotel. We can meet there."

"Twelve-thirty, 'Fei," Duo said, sternly.

"Yes, Duo. Twelve-thirty. It should be across the street, and a few shops down on your right. I will find us an outdoor table. I will see you then."

Duo smiled. "Yep. Talk to ya then. Bye, 'Fei."

"Good-bye, Duo." 

When Wufei's face disappeared from the screen, Duo sat staring at the blank monitor. /What the hell have I just gotten myself into?/

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wufei sat at the café, awaiting his braided friend's arrival. /He looked very anxious over the vid-phone. I wonder how things went last night./  He saw a familiar build with a wildly swinging braid approximately six meters away and continuing, in the wrong direction. Wufei stood, and called out. "Maxwell, over *here*. You are going the wrong *way*."

The American spun around and smiled brightly when he saw his friend. Lightly jogging, he arrived at the outdoor table of a modest café. He was red, but Wufei was having trouble telling whether it was from embarrassment or exertion. "Uh, sorry about that, Fei, but you didn't say which way to go from the hotel, so I just picked one way," Duo said, scratching his head and smiling, obviously embarrassed.

"Yes, I did, Duo. I said it was on your right."

"Well, you didn't say whether it was facing towards or away from the hotel."

"DUO."****

"Er, sorry about that." Duo sat down in the other seat. "So, did you order anything yet?"

"No, I was awaiting your arrival." The Chinese man allowed himself a small smile, and looked at his friend. "So, how did things go last night with Yuy?"

Duo looked up, and flashed a grin. "You don't waste time do you?" A wistful look crossed his heart-shaped face. "It could have gone better."

Wufei waited for his friend to continue. After a few minutes, it seemed he was going to have to drag the information from Duo. "Care to explain?"

The violet-eyed man sighed. "Well, I told him, in my usual manner of spitting things out." Wufei snorted, but didn't interrupt. "And, he *understood* me. Then, he told me why he never said how *he* felt."

"Oh? And that would be what?"

"You." Duo looked pointedly at Wufei.

"Me?!" Wufei sputtered.  "What about me?"

Duo sighed heavily. "There's no way to break this to you gently, so don't freak on me, okay?  But Heero thinks you had feelings for me."

 Wufei's face paled slightly, but said nothing.  

The braided man just sat there, looking above his friend's head. "The guy has like *no* self-esteem, so he decided you would obviously be better for me, and never even tried.  Of course, since he's a total IDIOT, he didn't think that he might be WRONG."

Wufei took a deep breath to collect himself. "Heero... wasn't entirely... incorrect."

Duo was dumbfounded, and spent a few minutes looking like a floundering fish. Finally, he regained his ability to speak. "What?" he croaked.

Wufei leaned back in his chair, and steepled his hands, looking at the table in front of him rather than his companion. "I was interested."  

"You...?  You never said... I had no idea..."  

A small, sad smile crossed Wufei's face. "As I intended."  

Duo felt the rush of anger boil in him, but he kept in check. "Is that why you never let me know you were back from that "mission of indeterminate length"?" He paused, allowing for Wufei to say something, but the black-haired man was silent. "I see.  Do you have ANY idea how worried I started getting?  How it fucking *hurt* when I found out you'd not only been back safely for *months*, but you'd gotten *married*--?!  Dammit, you're having a *kid* and I didn't even know if you were *alive*--!"

Wufei sighed, and finally raised his black eyes to the flashing violet eyes of Duo. "Duo, I… I didn't mean to hurt you. I wanted you to be happy, and I knew that no matter what I did, you would never see me as anything but your friend."

Duo's face colored, and his voice came out strained. "Everyone did what they thought was best for me. They all wanted me to be "happy". *No* one bothered to *consult* me on what *I* wanted." He stopped, and his voice sounded sad as he spoke next. "Not that I was any better. I let Heero go because I thought he was in love with Relena, and that he deserved some normalcy after the war, and well… Have you ever *seen* J? He looks creepy." Duo shuddered.

"Yes." Wufei's voice seemed sad as well. "I only wanted you to be…"

"Don't say it. I *know*. Happy." Duo opened his mouth to say more, but was interrupted by the waitress. 

The two men placed their orders, and sat quietly while awaiting the waitress's return with the food. When they received their plates, Duo only picked at the food before him. Wufei watched him do so, until he finally spoke again. "Duo, did something else happen?" he asked quietly.

"Well, besides his revelation and my own, we continued our discussion in my room."

Wufei elegantly raised one eyebrow.

Duo blushed. "Not like *that*, though I wouldn't have objected… We actually *did* talk. Most of the evening… I don't remember everything we said, but I did enjoy hearing about some stuff Ojou-san used to say to him." Duo felt a smile creep across his face. "Seems that after Relena got married, she tried to push Heero into finding someone for himself."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and well, when he told her he was really looking for anyone, she tried hooking him up." Duo snorted. "Can you see Heero on a blind date?"

Wufei fought back a laugh. "Not really."

They spent the rest of their meal just chatting about things that had happened in the last two years since they last talked. Duo shared stories about Hilde and Mike and the employees at the scrap yard. The yard had expanded to require ten employees besides Duo, Hilde and Mike. He also talked about his other friends. Finally, he described his twenty-first birthday party.

"I'm sorry that I missed it. It sounds as if it was a lot of fun," Wufei said, wistfully.

"Nah, it was okay, but they are *so* not your crowd," Duo said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Wufei shot back, knitting his eyebrows.

"Nothing, except you don't really drink, and you don't dance."

The Chinese man scoffed. "Shows how much you know."

The American face-vaulted. "What? You get plastered off your ass and then dance till you can't stand?"

"Well, not really," Wufei, blushing, said.

"I didn't think so." Duo paused for a moment, thinking. "But, you *can* make it up to me for missing the party."

Wufei shot him a skeptical look.

"No, nothing bad. But, how about the five of us get together. At your expense, of course." Duo's eyes flashed as he smiled brightly.

"O~kay." Wufei looked at his watch. "La shi! It's almost three thirty." He looked up at his friend. "I have to go home and help Sally "paint the nursery". She is insisting upon it. We will talk later, right?"

"Yeah. Have fun, Baba-Fei."

Wufei winced, but stood up, placing money on the table. Duo shoved it back at him. 

"It's on me." He snickered at the perplexed expression Wufei had. "Look, I invited you to lunch, and I kept you out for nearly 3 hours. I'm paying. You get to go home and help your *pregnant* wife paint a nursery." Duo stood as well, shaking his braid so it fell into its proper position. "I'll call you later. Zai jian, Wufei."

Wufei was shocked. "Good bye to you too, Duo." He looked at his watch again, and took off running.

Duo snickered, pulling out money to pay for lunch. /Guess he thought I would never learn Chinese, eh?/ He dropped the money on the table, with a large tip for the waitress. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Duo called Hilde as soon as he got back to the hotel. He told her everything that happened with Wufei, and the conversation they had after their "confrontation". Duo was glad to see his other best friend so amused at the fact that he shocked Wufei. He was about to end the call when Mike came and requested his girlfriend back.

"Glad to hear things went well, D, but *we* have a business to run. Seems there's more stuff to do now that you're gone," Mike said.

"Heh, tell that to Hill. She keeps saying I'm lazy and I don't do anything around there."

"Yeah, but you love it. Don't deny it."

"Did I try?" Duo feigned innocence. "Well, I'll see you guys in a few days."

"Coming home so soon?" Hilde's face popped up. She looked like a rabid mother cat.

Duo's face fell. "Yeah. I've done everything I came to do. I don't know what else I expected to happen." He sniffled a little, but smiled anyway. "Besides, I miss you two. Who else is gonna make the runts happy when you go psycho, Hill?"

"I've been trying," Mike said. "But, I am *not* you. I'm more likely to go into hiding *with* them, than to coax them to go back to work."

Hilde punched her boyfriend, and gave Duo a raspberry. "Yeah, yeah. Anyway, so, you let us know when you have your flight booked, and we'll come and get you from the space port." Her face grew serious. "I love ya, lazy ass, and I *do* miss you."

"Yeah, I miss you too, slave driver. I'll talk to you guys soon. Gotta go."

"Bye!" Hilde and Mike chorused, and then the phone went dead.

"Bye," Duo said sadly. He got up, heading for the bathroom when the phone rang. He looked at the number, but didn't recognize it, until the name "Winner-Barton" flashed.

/Quatre? How did he know I was here? Wufei? Or Heero? Shit!/ He picked up the phone. "Quatre Raberba Winner-Barton, I could *strangle* you right now!" he growled.

"Nice to hear from you too, Duo," a calm female voice said.

"Cathy?" Duo squeaked.

"Yes, Duo. It's me. I would ask why you want to strangle my brother-in-law, but I'll just weasel it out of him later." The brunette giggled. "So, the reason I called is this. My brother and Quatre are throwing a party for me, and I wanted to invite everyone. I just got off the phone with Heero, and he told me where I could reach you. So, are you interested in coming?"

"You're kidding, right? Me? Turn down a *party*?" Duo tried to look offended. "Since when have *I* turned down an invite?"

Cathy made a bid deal of thinking. "Never, that I can think of."

"So, why are the lovebirds throwing you a party?"

She flashed a hand at him, showing him a large diamond.

Duo gaped. "So, uh, who's the masochist?" He shook his head. "I mean, who's the lucky guy?"

She beamed happily. "Auda!"

Duo blinked, repeatedly. "Auda, as in one of Quatre's forty henchmen, Auda?"

"Do you *know* another Auda?" Her green eyes were twinkling.

"No."

"Then, yep, that Auda."

"Congrats. Man, where did he find the money to get you that?"

Cathy smiled again. "I didn't ask, but I think Quatre had something to do with it. Ok, so the party is tomorrow night at 8pm. We're here at the Paris mansion." She looked around the room she was in, and then leaned closer towards the screen of the phone. "I don't care *what* Quatre says, this place is *huge*."

Duo snickered. "Yeah, I always told Q that his sense of scale was off. So, I'll see you tomorrow night."

She straightened up. "Yep."

"Hey, Cathy, let me speak to the little shithead." He shook his head. "I mean, let me talk to Quatre."

She blinked. "Sure, Duo, hold on." She put the phone on hold. Duo sat there looking at the beautifully decorated walls.

/So, Cathy and Auda? That's one I didn't see./ His smile faded. /I can't *believe* Quatre didn't tell me *anything* about all this shit. He's the only one who has been in contact with the three of us, and he never *once* mentioned that he knew where Heero and Wufei were./

"Duo, hello. I heard you were in town." Quatre's sunny face beamed into view.

"Hi, Quat. I should hurt you, you know," Duo said icily.

Quatre gave Duo a confused look. "What are you talking about, Duo?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you *knew* where Wufei and Heero were?"

Quatre took a deep breath. "They asked me not to."

"WHAT?" Duo yelled. "What the *fuck* are you talking about?"

Quatre looked close to tears. "Look, I  *told* them that you weren't going to be happy when you found out, but they insisted. Separately, which was what confused me." He sighed. "I'm so sorry, Duo."

Duo swallowed the lump in his throat. "Did they at least say *why*?"

"Yes, but I'm sure you know why they did it." Quatre gave Duo a weak smile that didn't quite reach his aquamarine eyes. "Look, I know Cathy invited you for the party tomorrow, but why not stay with us tonight. We have plenty of room, and we can talk all night like we used to on missions."

Duo thought that over. "Ok, Quatre, you win, *and* you get to live, but you *will* explain more of this to me when I get there."

The blond gave him a sincere smile. "Of course, Duo. I'll send someone to come and get you."

"Thanks, buddy. See you soon then."

"Yes, definitely. Bye, Duo."

"Bye." Duo hung up the phone, and started rummaging through his luggage for some that he could take to Quatre's.

/Dammit, just when things get good again, the shit hits the fan,/ he thought, as a knock sounded on his door.

TBC


	4. The Beginnings of A Setup

Title: A Child's Love 4/? Author: Makoto Sagara Category: Romance, Angst Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5xS, OCxH, 6x9, AudaxC Rating: PG-13 Warnings: SHONEN AI!, Language, angst, OOC, set 5 years after EW  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing. It is owned by Sunrise, Sotsu Agency, Bandai, and other nice Japanese companies that bothered to release it. I don't make any money off of this piece of *fanfiction*. It's just for my readers. ^_^  
  
A/N: Well, I got my first flame for this story. And I *laugh* at their futile attempt to deter me. Such idiocy and homophobia will *not* be taken seriously. "Just leave it to some idiot on the inernet to betray one of my favorite carters into a gay guy!" Excuse me, but the word is *internet* not inernet, which isn't a word at all. And the other word is *characters*. I laugh at your fears and inhibitions. ^_^; Thank you to everyone *else* who reviewed. Your continuing support and comments are wonderful. I hope you will stay with me. I am also sorry that the last chapter had so little of Duo and Heero, and *none* of little Allilon. The *getting to know you* chapters are always the worst. I promise you more in this chapter. ^_^v  
  
Dedication: To Angel, who started this thing, and to LV and Jo for helping me get over my writer's block. ^__^  
  
Summary of last chapter: Duo and Heero have a fight, and before Heero can walk away, Duo makes him stay to talk. Duo goes to lunch with Wufei to talk about feelings. Cathy calls Duo to invite him to her engagement party, and Duo ends up talking to Quatre about a few things the blond left out.  
  
Symbols: /blah/ thoughts *blah* emphasized words *~*~*~* major scene change or POV change *~~~~~* minor scene change  
  
Duo had just gotten some clothes into a bag, when there was a knock on the door to his hotel room. /Wonder who it is?/ He stood, and strolled to open said door. Standing in front of him was Heero.  
  
"Heero?" To say Duo was surprised would have been an understatement.  
  
"Hello, Duo. May I come in?" The brown-haired man gave a small smile as Duo's eyes became normal size again.  
  
"Um, yeah, sure." Duo moved out of the way, letting Heero enter, and shut the door behind him. "I'm waiting for someone to come and pick me up, so I can go see Q and Tro. So, I don't know how much time I have."  
  
"Well, I'm here to pick you up, evidently," Heero stated.  
  
"You?" Duo fought back the joy swelling inside him. "Where's Allilon?"  
  
"With Quatre, Trowa, Zechs, Noin, and Joshua."  
  
"Joshua?" Duo blinked a few times. "Who's Joshua?"  
  
"Well, little 'Joshie' is the son of Zechs and Noin."  
  
Duo smacked his forehead dramatically. "Duh. I *should* have known that. Noin was about to drop the kid at Q and T's wedding." He smiled fondly at the memory. "You missed one hell of a party, Heero."  
  
"So I've been reminded quite a few times. I was unavailable. As was a very pregnant Relena and her husband." Heero shrugged in turn.  
  
"Yeah, I was kinda disappointed you didn't come. And of course, Wufei was there. How long have those two been married now? Three years?"  
  
"Yes, it will be four in January. I heard all about your antics afterwards, of course."  
  
Duo grinned sheepishly, scratching his head nervously. "Yeah, I got carried away. I told myself that after that *fiasco* I would take it easy with the sake and champagne."  
  
Heero snorted. "So, how have you been doing with it?"  
  
Duo beamed happily. "I haven't done anything like that since. I always stop before I'm tempted to start singing in Arabic." He laughed nervously, and Heero even gave a small laugh.  
  
/He's so gorgeous when he smiles and laughs. He's *so* open now. I wish I could have been there for his first real smile,/ Duo thought, a little bitterness coming through as his smile falter, and then gave way totally.  
  
Heero watched Duo's face as it fell, and frowned. /He seemed so relaxed, and now he seems to be upset by something. Well, I told Quatre I would have him there soon, and we have been standing here for.../ He looked at his watch. /Ten minutes. We should really get moving./ "Um, Duo, I think Quatre will be worried if we aren't back in the forty-five minutes I said it would take to retrieve you."  
  
Duo sighed and then snorted. "Yeah, and then he will drive everyone else insane." He grabbed his bag, and walked to the door. He threw a look over his shoulder at the Japanese man, standing in the middle of the room with an amused look on his face. "Well, you coming or not? I'd rather not have Q- man jump me and you when we walk through his door for being late."  
  
Heero smiled openly, and grabbed Duo's brush on the way out of the door. Holding it out to Duo, he said, "You were going to leave this, baka?"  
  
Duo gave his best "I'm a baka, but you *know* you love me" grin. "Uh... *No*." He locked the door behind them, shoved the brush in his bag, and glided down the hall towards the elevators. "So, how is the kid?"  
  
Heero shook his head fondly, as he followed Duo down the hall. "Allilon is fine. He and Joshua were playing nicely as I left. But, they are both three, so that can only last so long."  
  
Duo smiled, smoothly entering the elevator when the doors opened. "Ah, well, I don't remember being that small, and none of my friends back home have kids, so I wouldn't know that much about it." He pressed the button for the lobby as Heero entered.  
  
"Well, be prepared to be overwhelmed as soon as the door opens," Heero said quietly.  
  
/Is he serious? Are those two *that* bad?/ Duo swallowed, very anxious to see what Heero really meant.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The drive was silent, as this was the first time Duo had seen Paris at night without being dead tired or just to hit a club. As they passed L'avenue des Champs Elysées, Duo saw the Eiffel Tower, lit with hundreds of lights.  
  
/It's as beautiful as I always thought it would be. I wonder if I can go up there with Hee-chan one day soon. Like, before I go home./ He sighed, and pressed his flushed face to the cold glass of the car window. /I'm sitting about two feet from the man that I love, and yet I can't think of a damn thing to say. I don't want to start babbling. He already thinks I'm an idiot, and if I start rambling, he will just be justified in thinking so./  
  
Heero looked over, fleetingly, at the quiet American next to him. /I wonder how things went today. He said he was going to call Wufei for lunch, and he *does* seem to be a *bit* more relaxed than he was when I left him yesterday. Ok, I guess I should just ask./ "Duo?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Did you have lunch with Wufei today?" Heero tried to keep his voice level.  
  
"Shi de(1)," Duo muffled, his head still pressed against the window.  
  
"How..." /Just spit it out, Yuy. It's not like he is going to lie to you./ "How did it go?"  
  
"It went. I mean, everything is straightened out. Or it was, until I talked to Quatre." Duo finally removed his head from the window, eyes blazing. "Another thing, why did you tell Q not to tell me you where here in Paris? Did you know that Fei did the same *exact* thing?"  
  
Heero swallowed around the lump in his throat. "I did it to protect you."  
  
Duo growled. "Not that "I wanted you to be happy" crap again. If I hear that *one* more time, I might just deck the person who says it." He sighed. "Heero, I was a Gundam pilot, just like you. I fought in a war, a horrible gruesome war, that left me orphaned by anyone and everyone who I ever loved and respected. When it was over, I just wanted to be content, as much as a murderer can be." He put his head back on the glass.  
  
"I had no idea that Chang had said the same thing to Quatre," Heero whispered.  
  
Duo snorted in response, and muttered under his breath a single word: "Kichinto(2)."  
  
Not another word was said until Heero pulled the car into the large estate of Quatre and Trowa. The braided man looked with disinterested appraisal at the large sloping lawns, the impeccable gardens, and the enormous house that were spread out before his eyes in the dark.  
  
As soon as the car had pulled up beside the others in the drive and was off, Duo had his door open, bag in hand, and sprinted across the gravel driveway to the house, all before Heero even opened his door. /He moves fast when he wants to,/ Heero thought, watching Duo's braid sway in the distance. /Might as well go in./ He followed the violet-eyed form that was being swallowed up by the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The door was answered by a tall, lean, green-eyed man. Duo smiled and threw his arms around his friend. "Tro-WA! Long time, no see, man! How have you been?"  
  
Trowa stood there, gasping for breath, when a smaller, blond-haired, blue- eyed man came up behind him. "Duo, you *have* to let him breathe."  
  
Duo removed himself from the ex-pilot of Heavyarms, who was still struggling to breathe correctly. "Sorry 'bout that, T. I just haven't seen you two in a while." He gave them both a humungous grin. "So, sup?"  
  
Quatre grinned in turn. "Things are getting a bit crowded here." He tried to look around Duo. "Where is Heero?"  
  
At the sound of Heero's name, two boys came running up. Allilon and his cousin Joshua, who had blue-black hair and ice-blue eyes, collided into the legs of Trowa and Quatre, respectively. Allilon let out a blood chilling yell. "UNCLE HEERO! JOSHIE IS BEING MEAN TO ME!"  
  
Duo just looked at the boys who barely came up to Quatre's waist, opening his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Joshie. "Nuh uh! You were being mean to me first. Alli's a big MEANIE-HEAD!"  
  
"AM NOT!" Allilon took a peek through Trowa's long legs, spotted Heero, and then burst into tears.  
  
"Cry baby!" Joshie yelled at his cousin.  
  
A frazzled looking Noin came into the doorway, grabbing her son by his arm, and gently lead him away from the scene with a warning: "Don't be mean to Allilon, Joshua." The three childless men exchanged worried glances as Heero finally reached the door, and reached around Trowa to grab his "son".  
  
The Japanese man gave the boy a stern look. "Why aren't you asleep? I thought you would be in bed by now."  
  
The small boy wiped at his tears, and smiled. "Uncle Q said I could stay up till you got back with Mr. Maxswell." Duo blushed lightly, shrugging when Quatre and Trowa gave him quizzical looks.  
  
Heero glared at the blond, who tried to hid behind his husband. "He did, did he?" Heero looked at Allilon, and the glare faded quickly. "Well, Mr. Maxwell and I are here now."  
  
Trowa turned to his lover behind him, and Duo could have sworn he mouthed something that looked suspiciously like "I told you not to do that." Duo chuckled, bending down to the small boy so he was at the same level. "Hey, Alli-kun, how are ya?"  
  
Allilon gave him a shy smile. "I'm fine, Mr. Maxswell."  
  
Duo shook his head fondly. "None of this Mr. Maxwell stuff. I keep looking around for Father Maxwell." He stuck his hand out. "I'm Duo. Nice to meetcha!"  
  
Allilon giggled, and then gave the American a big hug. "Hi, Duo!" He pulled himself away from the sudden embrace, and looked at the other three men surrounding them. "Uncle Heero, Uncle Q, can I show Duo the room you said was mine?"  
  
Quatre smiled from his position behind Trowa, and spoke clearly. "Sure. You know where it is, right?"  
  
"Yep! It's next to Uncle Heero's room with the two beds," the boy said innocently. "And, it's next to Joshie's room!" He gave a look that made it seem he had a bad taste in his mouth.  
  
Duo stood up, and offered his hand to the boy. "Well, Alli-kun, lead the way."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Duo gave a small laugh. "Show me where your room is."  
  
"Ok!" Allilon comically drug Duo past Trowa and Quatre, and through the rest of the house. Duo waved and yelled hello to everyone as they walked past the room filled with people.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo came down the stairs an hour later, walking into the parlour area, to find all the adults sitting around in what could only be called couples. Cathy and Auda where sitting near the large fireplace, with Trowa and Quatre close by. On the other side of the engaged couple sat Wufei and Sally. /Traitor,/ Duo thought sourly. Zechs and a *much* calmer looking Noin were sitting close to the Chinese couple; the women chatting happily while the men spoke in quiet tones. And then there was Heero, sitting by himself, and the only place to sit, besides the floor, was right *next* to him.  
  
/I smell a set up in here somewhere. I know for a *fact* that Q and Tro have more furniture than this. And why in *hell* are there only five *loveseats* in this enormous room?/ Sighing, Duo took the seat next to Heero. Sneaking a look at Heero, Duo fingered the end of his braid nervously. He looked over to his left where Quatre was smiling and laughing with Trowa, Cathy, and Auda. /Oh, yeah, definitely a set up. Those four,/ he shot another look at the hosts of the evening, /had something to do with this. And if I know Q, and I do, there is more to come./  
  
Noin looked over at the abnormally quiet Duo. "So, Duo, why are *you* of all people being so quiet? I'm used to it by now from Heero and Trowa, but you?" She scoffed, and a few of the others in the room snickered.  
  
"No reason. Just not much to say, I suppose," he responded softly.  
  
"Someone check me for a fever," Auda said dramatically, falling into Cathy's lap. Cathy slapped him in response.  
  
"Be nice, Hennuna(3)." She smacked him across his arm again, and faced Duo. "Don't pay any attention to him. He's been watching too much television lately." She smiled wistfully as her fiancé sat back up. "Melodrama, I think."  
  
Duo snickered, smiling brightly. "It's ok. I'm used to Auda's brand of "humor". Got enough of it during the war, ne, Camel-boy?"  
  
Nine pairs of eyes turned to the furiously blushing Arabian. He shrugged, and the look in his eyes promised lots of pain for the snickering American. "So, you did, Master Duo. So you did."  
  
Duo felt a pair of eyes upon him, and slowly, he turned his head to the right, where a pair of cobalt eyes were giving him a questioning glance. /Curious, is he? Well, I'll tell him later./ "Later, Heero."  
  
Heero shrugged, looking around the room at the very comfortable couples. He stopped at where Quatre and Trowa where seated. /I know Quatre sent me to pick Duo up for a reason. I even have a very good idea of what he is trying to do./ He looked at his watch, and used that to take a glance at Duo from the side of his eyes. /Duo looks at tired as I feel./  
  
To the surprise of everyone in the room, the stoic man stood up from his seat. "Quatre, I think I'm going to go to bed, if you want me to help you out tomorrow," Heero said, and left the room.  
  
Quatre blinked, looking at the clock on the far wall. "Well, everyone, it's now ten pm. We have a few options. Since you all will be helping set up the party tomorrow," he shot a look at Duo, "whether you knew it or not, you can either get some sleep now, or you can stay up."  
  
Sally stood up, with Wufei closely behind her. "I think I will take Sally to bed," Wufei offered. "We will be down in the morning to help out, Quatre."  
  
Duo watched as the Chinese couple left the room, holding hands, and sighed. "I'm still not used to this time difference. I think I need to get some sleep too." He looked around. "Hey! Where I'm from it's about 4 am."  
  
Noin and Cathy snickered, while Zechs and Trowa coughed. Quatre shot a freezing look at the four of them. "Fine, Duo, let me show you to your room." He laced an arm through the American's. "Your bag should already be there."  
  
Duo allowed himself to be lead through the house, yet again, without comment. /I should say something to him. Fuck it./ When they stopped in front of a door, Duo finally spoke, in a low voice. "I know what you are doing. I'm not stupid, Q-man. Stop trying to hook me up with Heero."  
  
/He knows? No, he doesn't know how far I am planning to take this./ Quatre gave Duo a beguiling smile. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Duo."  
  
Duo shook his head, wearily. "You always were a horrible liar, Q." He turned to his door. "But, thanks for inviting me over tonight. It would have been hard to be alone in my hotel room."  
  
Quatre hugged Duo from behind. "Duo, you are always welcome here." He walked away. "Now, go get some sleep."  
  
Duo watched the Arabian man disappear down the hall. "Sleep sounds good right now." He placed his hand on the doorknob and turned. When he opened the door, Heero was sitting on one of the beds.  
  
"Heero? What are you doing in my room?"  
  
Heero folded his arms across his chest. "This is my room, baka."  
  
"QUATRE!"  
  
TBC  
  
(1)Shi de - Chinese for "yes" (2)Kichinto - Japanese for "precisely" (3)Hennuna - Arabic for "dear, honey"; a term of endearment (Took me *forever* to find a dictionary that would translate this for me. _) 


	5. Party Setup and an Unusual Revenge

Title: A Child's Love 5/?

Author: Makoto Sagara

Category: Romance, Angst

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5xS, OCxH, AudaxC, 6x9

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Shonen-ai, language, angst, OOC, set 5 years after EW

Disclaimers: Don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters. I don't own the lyrics to "_Cherry Lips (Go, Baby, Go)_" by Garbage. I'm a poor college student. I don't even own my computer. Don't make any money off this piece of *fanfiction*. It's for my readers' enjoyment.

A/N: I have hit another patch of the evil Writer's Block. 'Tis the bane of my existence. Ok, so, last chapter wasn't *too* bad, was it? *ducks any objects that might be thrown and takes cover under her rock* I have come to believe I now live under this rock. Anyway, so, I'm still alive, and last chapter was *interesting*, right? Yeah, I'm gonna stop rambling now, but I want to thank all my readers who have reviewed. ^_^;;; I'm all warm and fuzzy now.  P.S. The soap scene really did happen, although, it was my baby brother saying it, not my would-be-lover's little boy. ^_^;;;;

Dedication: To Angel, for starting this lovely madness, and Duo-chan, for picking up beta'ing this and _Gundam Diaries_ for me. *hugglz both* You are both utterly amazing women! LOVE YA!
    
    Summary of last chapter: Heero came and picked Duo up from his hotel room to take him to Quatre's house for the night. There, Duo is dragged around by Allilon to see the rest of the house. Duo leaves Alli-kun to join the adults in the parlour, who are sitting in what can only be called "couples". Then, Quatre takes Duo to his room for the night, and Duo discovers he's not the only occupant. 

Symbols: /blah/ thoughts

*blah* emphasized words

_~blah~_ song lyrics

*~*~*~*  major scene change or POV change

*~~~~~* minor scene change

"QUATRE!" Duo yelled at the top of his lungs. He was surprised when his mouth was covered with a calloused hand, and Heero was standing right behind him.

"Would you be *quiet*?! Allilon is *right* next door. If you wake him up, I really *will* kill you this time," the Japanese man hissed. Duo's reply was muffled by the hand. 

Heero pulled his hand from Duo's mouth, and moved back to one of the beds. He caught the look from the American, one that would have melted a glacier. 

"How much of this did you know about, Heero?" Duo asked, irked to no end. Heero sighed deeply. /He isn't going to forgive me easily, is he?/

"Duo, I had no idea that Quatre was going to place us both in the same room. When I saw your bag in here, my suspicions were proven correct. It seems Winner et. al are conspiring to 'get us together.'" He sighed again. "Why would you assume that I knew anything about this?"

"Oh, I don't know. Quatre hardly could've known that I was here, unless you told him. This little plan of his is too well thought out for just a spur of a moment thing." Duo glared at the Japanese man sitting on one of the beds, while fiddling with his braid.

"I agree, but I still had no idea that he would go this far."

Duo threw himself on the other unoccupied bed. "So, when did you tell him? The second I left your house?"

"No, he called the next day. I told him that you had come into town," Heero stated calmly.

"I wonder why he didn't call me the moment you hung up."

"I'm not sure why he didn't either." Heero stifled a yawn, but stood up, walking to his bag. "I'll be back in a few moments."

"Hey, Heero, if you see the little plotting Arab, tell him that I'm going to get him back." Heero laughed. 

"Will do," he said, shutting the bedroom door behind him.

/Damn you, Q! Always trying to stick your nose where it doesn't belong, aren't you?/ Duo thought, as his eyes grew heavy, and he drifted off to sleep.

Heero did indeed return a few moments later, in dark blue pyjamas, and saw that his roommate was already asleep, still fully dressed.

/I should at least take his shoes off,/ he thought, setting his day's clothes on top of his bag. He walked the short distance to the other bed, and stopped, staring at Duo. "Chikkusho(1)," he swore. "He would have to be utterly breathtaking asleep, wouldn't he?"

/And why shouldn't he?/ a voice said somewhere from inside of his head.

"I… I don't know."

/Wasn't he that beautiful during the war?/

"Just leave me alone," he gritted out. He jumped when the object of his internal war moved, moaning. "Shimatta," he whispered, getting onto his knees, slowly and carefully removing Duo's boots. 

He let out the breath that he had been holding, and moved away from the bed, when Duo didn't wake up. He fell bonelessly into his own bed, trying to slow his racing heart. /Ha! Didn't think he would get to you so badly, did you?/ the voice asked again.

"Would you just leave me alone?" Heero whispered hoarsely.

/You're talking to yourself, Yuy. You're losing it. The next thing we'll know, you'll start babbling like the baka did during the war./

"Kami, just let me alone and allow me to sleep," his voice raising a few decibels.

"Hee-chan, shut up and let me sleep, or I'm gonna strangle you," Duo murmured sleepily.

/Now, that is the freakiest role reversal I have ever seen,/ Heero thought before shutting down his brain for the night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Duo woke up the next morning, feeling a bit grimy. He sat up, rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and looked around the strange room. /Q's house. Must remember to kill him. I'm in a guest room. Wait! Heero is in the other bed./ He looked at the slumbering man a few feet away from him. 

He silently slipped from his bed, and walked over to the bag that was unmistakably his. Looking down at his feet, he noticed that his shoes were missing. /What the hell? I don't remember taking them off./ Then, he saw them neatly by his bed. /Hee… Heero took off my boots?/

Trying to forget the freaky world he had just been dumped into, he grabbed some fresh clothes and his brush, hoofing it to the bathroom across the hall. After a soothingly long shower, Duo dried off, dressing in record time, and tackled his hair. 

/I wonder if I should cut it?/ He shook his head. /No, that's just crazy talk. My braid is my life./ 

"Besides, I kinda like the way that Heero looks at it," he whispered, tying off the end of the braid, letting it fall to his knees. 

He had just walked into the room across the hall when his stomach growled loudly. He shut the door, and went to his bag, jumping when Heero spoke.

"When was the last time you ate, Duo?"

"Ah! Um, hi Heero. Didn't know you were awake," he babbled, turning around to face the brown-haired man, already dressed for the day.

"I was awake when you left for your shower," Heero stated calmly. "Now, answer the question. When did you eat last?"

Duo scratched his still damp hair. /When did I eat last? Lunch… Yesterday… With 'Fei… Was too upset to eat after that, and besides, it's not like I had much of an option after that./

"Duo? Are you ok?" Heero asked, sounding very worried for his friend.

"Yah, Heero, was just thinking. Last time I ate was yesterday's lunch with *Wufei*." He looked around. "So, um, about eighteen hours ago," Duo stated meekly, blushing.

Heero smiled. "What would Quatre, or Hilde, say in this situation? Ah, yes, you *have* to take care of yourself better, Duo. You're nothing but skin and bones."

Duo shuttered. "You are *far* too good at that."

"I should be. I heard it from Quatre and Trowa and Cathy after Relena's death. I was running myself ragged; work at the new Preventers' training school, funeral arrangements with Jean-Michel's family and raising Allilon." Duo came over, giving Heero a small comforting hug. At first, Heero was frozen at the sudden contact and soon he melted into the embrace.

"I'm sorry, Heero. That must have been hard," Duo muttered into the other man's shirt.

"Duo?" Heero said in a small voice. Duo looked up into the other's cobalt eyes.

"Yes, Heero?" he whispered.

"Um…" Heero felt that he was about to drown in the violet gaze that had trapped him. He leaned his head down, intending to kiss the fey creature in his arms… When a sudden knock on the door was heard, and Allilon's voice followed.

"Uncle Heero! Duo! Uncle Q says that breakfast is ready!"

"Scheiße(2)!" Duo swore. Heero dropped his arms, allowing Duo to step back.

"Are you cursing in German now?" 

"Yes. I will thank Hilde later. Let's take the munchkin to eat." Duo glided to the door, and his arms were suddenly full of three year-old boy. "Alli-kun! Boy, you're energetic today."

"He's taking lessons from you, Baka." Duo turned around to stick his tongue out at Heero.

"Yeah, and he's a fast learner too. C'mon, kiddo. Let's go get some grub."

"What?" the little boy asked.

"Food. Let's go eat," Duo said, smiling widely. 

"Yay! Come on, Uncle Heero. Uncle Q said to make sure you came too." Heero smiled.

"Of course, Allilon," he said, following his 'son' and Duo down into the crowded dining room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Quatre turned around as he heard the trio approach. /They look like a perfect little family. Heero is so relaxed, Duo is happy for the first time, and Allilon is ecstatic once again. It's been too long since either Heero or Allilon were this happy./ He smiled. /Not since Relena died./ His smile faded for a second, before he straightened it out.

"Good morning, Duo," he said, sweetly. "You look much better this morning."

Duo's smiled darkened. "Yes, I slept *very* well, thank you, Quatre." He looked around the room; all the adults were giving him mildly curious looks. 

"Allilon, Uncle T made us chocolate chip pancakes!" Joshie yelled, coming up to stand next to his cousin.

"I made some for you too, Duo," Trowa's voice carried from the kitchen.

"Have I told you lately that I love you, Tro?" Duo asked in a sing song voice.

"No, not recently," Trowa replied. Duo ran into the kitchen and glomped the European, who had smartly moved away from the stove. All the other adults smiled and laughed.

"Mommy, why is Mr. Duo so funny?" Joshie asked, pulling on Noin's pants. Zechs bent down next to his son. 

"Joshie, Duo is just special. That is how he usually acts," he said, patting the boy's dark head.

"Joshie, honey, why don't you and Allilon go sit at your table, and I will bring you your pancakes?" Noin asked.

"Ok, Mommy," the dark-haired boy said, dragging his unsuspecting cousin to the small table in the corner of the room.

Quatre went into the kitchen, grabbed a few plates, and took them out to the dining room table, where everyone but Duo, Trowa, and himself were seated. Zechs was sitting next to his wife, with Heero on the other side. Both ends of the table were empty, and there was an empty spot, next to Wufei. He frowned. The empty spot was supposed to be next to Heero…

He looked and saw that Auda was sitting next to Heero, whispering something into the silent man's ear. Quatre leaned over, and whispered in the other Arab's ear. 

"Why are you not sitting next to my lovely sister?"

Auda started and looked up. "I was just telling Master Heero about something that Master Duo did during the war. I was going to sit next to my lovely jewel in a moment," he said hastily.

"Of course you were," Quatre said, smiling, almost maliciously. Auda made a rather fast retreat to his seat, between Cathy and Wufei. Quatre's smile faded into something that was normal for the blond. "Trowa-love, Duo, are you two planning on joining us any time soon?" he asked, sitting at the end of the table near Cathy and Heero.

"Course, Q," Duo said, all but hopping out of the kitchen. He stopped, seeing that his only choices for seating where either next to Sally and Noin, or Heero and Zechs. He furrowed his forehead, and took the seat next to Heero, making sure to shot a dark look to Quatre.

Trowa appeared out of the kitchen with more plates, putting them down on the table, and sitting at the other end of the table. As soon as the other host had taken his seat, the breakfasters dug in, conversation lost in the rather animated eating frenzy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When all the adults were finished, and Allilon and Joshua were sitting in their daddies' laps, Quatre stood up. 

"Now that we are all awake and fed, I am going to be explaining what needs to be done for Cathy and Auda's party. First of all, Cathy and Auda, I refuse to let you do anything today. You will be going out for the day to relax; no arguments!"

"You'll get none from me, brother dear," Cathy interjected, which caused everyone around the table to smile and laughed politely. Quatre gave a loving look to his sister-in-law.

"As for the rest of us," he continued, "we will be doing various things. Trowa and Wufei will be cooking. Sally, you will keep an eye on the little ones." Sally grinned.

"Trying to wear me out, Winner?" the Chinese woman asked.

"No, just thought you would like the experience," he said, winking. "Heero and Duo, you will be in charge of decorating. Noin and Zechs, you will be doing the shopping. And I will be working on the entertainment, and I will be seeing to it that the other guests will be looked after when they arrive." He sat back down.

"Oh, Q's playing matchmaker again. How fun," Duo muttered, noting the fact that he had been 'assigned' to work with Heero for the day.

Heero and Zechs exchanged glances around the American. Zechs had one pale eyebrow raised, and Heero just gave the former Prince a look that let him know he was just as curious.

"Okay everyone, let's get to it," Quatre said, the enthusiasm spilling out of him. The ten adults stood, Heero and Zechs still holding their children, and were about to leave when Wufei spoke up.

"Excuse me, Winner, how many guests do you expect to be here for this evening's event?"

"Yes, Quatre, that is a good idea," Noin said.

"Oh, I expect about 250 guests, at least." Everyone, but Trowa, Cathy, and Auda, face-vaulted.

"250? Winner, who is coming?" Wufei said, the surprise in his voice *very* evident.

"Well, I invited my sisters, the Maguanacs Corps, Cathy's circus, Lady Une and Mariemaia, a few politicians, and Auda's family. That is not a lot, really. Oh, and of course, you six will be there. I also expect some of the Maguanacs to bring their families, is that not so, Auda?"

"That is true, Master Quatre."

"Ye Gods, Q, you could have told us before. Two people cooking isn't going to be enough!" Duo said. Quatre, Trowa and Cathy started laughing, much to the annoyance of the others present.

"Oh, Duo, Trowa and Wufei aren't going to be cooking *dinner*!" Quatre managed between large guffaws. "The caterers will be dealing with that mess. Trowa and Wufei will be making simple appetizers," he finished, still laughing hard.

Wufei took a rather deep breath. "Thank is comforting to know, at least. Well, Barton, I suppose we should get started. I believe that our task will be the hardest."

"Speak for yourself, husband mine. I will be in charge of our dear princes for the day," Sally said, reaching out to take both boys, who all but jumped into her arms.

Quatre watched as Wufei and Trowa left the room for the kitchen, Cathy and Auda for parts unknown,  and Sally for the play room that the boys had been in the day before. Shaking his head whimsically, he turned to Zechs and Noin, giving them a large shopping list and a bulging envelope.

"I believe you will need this," he said. Zechs looked at the list, and his eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"Come on, Lu. This will take us all day to get, and we will still have to get it to Wufei and Trowa," he said, sounding like someone had asked him to go find all the pieces of Epyon and rebuild it with only a screwdriver and a spatula. Noin took one look at the list and turned towards the exit, a certain stiffness in her carriage, with Zechs following closely.

That only left Duo, Heero, and Quatre in the room together, which was the exact opportunity Duo had been looking for. While he was annoyed with his friend for all his plotting, he *did* have something to thank him for, but then again…. He walked over to the blond.

"Quatre, I thought I asked you to let it rest last night. I thank you for you wanting me to be happy, but you are going *way* too far with this," he whispered. "Let it rest." Quatre looked at Duo, giving him an innocent smile that did *not* fool Duo, or Heero, for that matter.

"Duo, you are starting to sound paranoid, my friend. You and Heero will be decorating the ballroom, parlour, and dining room," he said, still smiling.

"That is no small task, Winner," Heero said, finally adding to the conversation.

"That's why you are starting so early. The decorations are in the attic, but there are some chairs and things in the basement that we will want to use. I'll help you get those, but after that, you two are on your own."

"Great…" Duo replied sarcastically. "Lead the way, Oh Master of Torture."

"Nah, that's *your* title, Duo. I could *never* take it from you, but follow me. This might take a while," Quatre said, leaving the room. 

Heero and Duo exchanged *very* worried looks, and then took off to catch up with the blond.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Duo and Heero spent the rest of the morning, and most of the afternoon, decorating the three enormous rooms. They spent most of the time at opposite ends of the rooms, but when they brushed up against each other a few times, their pulses raced and they ended up blushing.

Duo shot a look at Heero hanging up some crêpe paper in the dining room. /Damn, those jeans hug every inch of his legs and ass,/ he thought, blowing his bangs out of his face.

 Heero stiffened suddenly. /He's staring at me. If I turn around, his beautiful eyes will be fixated on me, won't they?/ He ran a hand through his messy hair, amazingly staying perfectly balanced on the ladder he was standing on.

/He looks so *good* when he does that,/ Duo thought, putting the leftover decorations into a large box. "Heero? You done over there?"  Heero took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Yes, Duo. I am finished," he said, stepping down the ladder.

"Great!" Quatre's voice rang throughout the large room. Duo and Heero turned around quickly to face the blond, who was smiling. /They look as if I just walked into a very intimate moment. The plan is working better than I thought it would./ He looked at his watch, trying to hide his face as his smile grew larger. "Well, we have about an hour before the party actually starts, so if you want to shower and see the kids, now is the time," he replied.

He was surprised when he was almost bowled over by the two men in their attempt to fly to the toy room. Quatre smiled widely. "Just as I planned."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Duo and Heero gave quick hellos to Sally, Heero grabbed Allilon, and they headed upstairs. They stared at one another as they stood in front of the door to their shared room. Heero set Allilon down.

"Ok, Allilon, you need a bath, and I need to get you dressed," he said mechanically. "I also need to shower and get dressed." 

"Heero, why don't I give Allilon a bath and dress him, while you shower?" Heero looked up, surprised.

"Are you *sure*, Duo?" 

"Yeah, why not? It'll take me longer to shower and get dressed than it will you. Besides, what are friends for?"

"Thank you, Duo." Heero looked *very* grateful, but there was still a bit of skepticism in his eyes too. 

"No problem, Hee-chan. No worries, right?" Duo said, grabbing the little boy's hand and walking him to his room. "So, Allilon, is this your first big party?"

"Yes, Uncle Duo," Allilon said. Duo blushed at the familiar term, feeling a warm and fuzzy sensation spread throughout his body. /One day, I gotta get me a kid./

"Great, this should be tons of fun," he said, opening the door, and following the munchkin inside. He saw that the boy's room was fit with enough toys to last the child until he was at least ten. His brow furrowed in thought. "Do you stay here a lot, Alli-kun?"

"Sometimes Uncle Heero has to go away for a while, and Uncle Q and Uncle T watch me."

"Ah, so where are your clothes, kiddo?" Duo couldn't see any clothes laid out for the child. "Are they in the closet?" The little boy shrugged.

"Uncle Heero said that he was hanging my zoot in the closet." Duo smothered the laugh that he knew was bubbling up inside him, and walked to the other door, finding a pressed little suit, complete with little clip on bow-tie.

"Alright, Alli-kun, we'll deal with clothes after your bath. Let's hurry, before Uncle Q has a hissy fit," Duo said, picking the brown-haired boy up, and carrying him across the hall to an unoccupied bathroom. "You get undressed, and I'll run your water."

"Ok."

Duo turned on the taps, making sure the water was lukewarm. When the tub was half filled, he looked behind him, getting an eyeful of naked three year old. Blushing, Duo picked the boy up, and placed him in the water.

He looked around, grabbed a washcloth, and saw no sign of soap. /Ok, I know better. This is *Q's* house; there has to be some in every bathroom,/ he thought. /Maybe under the sink?/  Sure enough, when he opened the door to the cabinet under the sink, he was rewarded with many square bars of white soap.

"YAY! ICE CREAM!" Allilon said, seeing the small bar in Duo's hand. Duo blinked.

"No, Alli, it's soap," he remarked, patiently.

"YAY! SOAP!" Duo laughed, dipping the cloth and soap in the water. When he thought they were wet enough, he soaped up the rag, and tried not to look at the naked kid while washing him. /This is just *strange*. Maybe I should have let Heero deal with this,/ he thought. He was brought out of his inner-musings by a big splash of water, which caught him directly in the face.

"HEY!" he said, which caused Allilon to break out into giggles. "You ready to get outta here yet?"

"Yep!"

"Alright," Duo said, grabbing a towel off the rack and wrapping it around the boy, picking the boy, towel and all, out of the tub. "Ok, Alli-kun, time to get you dressed."

They left the bathroom, and had just made it to his door, when Heero appeared in a nice pair of black slacks and a blue shirt the exact same color of his eyes. Duo forgot what he was supposed to be doing as he stared at the gorgeous Japanese man in front of him.

"Duo?" Heero asked, watching the American's eyes glaze over with lust, which made his heart race. /Kuso, I wish he wouldn't do that when we are around Allilon…. I also wish all the blood wouldn't leave my brain when he looks at me like that./ "Duo?" he said a bit more forcefully, trying to clear his own mind.

"H-hai, Hee-chan?" Duo croaked out. /Damn, he looks so fucking hot… Fuck… Hm, that sounds like a good idea… Wait, I still have the kid in my arms. Bad Duo!/

"Are you and Allilon finished with his bath?" Heero managed.

"Um, yeah, we are."

"Good. I will dress him, while you are showering." /No, bad. I should *not* be thinking of him showering at a time like this. Shimatta,/ Heero berated himself, taking the boy from Duo, who was shaking his head.

"Um, sure. Thanks, Heero. Hey, Alli, see you in a bit, ok?" he said, poking the boy.

"Ok. Bye, Uncle Duo!" 

Duo all but ran into the room he shared with Heero, leaning against the door when it was closed firmly. /Must. Not. Think. Of. Heero. In. Those. Slacks. Must. Not. Think. Of. Heero. In. *THOSE*. Jeans. From. Earlier./ He shook his head again, set out his clothes for after his shower, and grabbed a few bathroom essentials, before running across the hall to the bathroom.

Heero was having similar problems, but he couldn't dwell on them as much as Duo could, seeing as how he had a little boy to dress. He was having trouble speaking, so he just took the boy's clothes out and dressed him mechanically. He only snapped out of his trance when Allilon spoke to him.

"Uncle Heero, what's wrong with Uncle Duo?" Heero shook his head, and gave an inquisitive look to his 'son'.

"What do you mean, yuushi(3)?"

"He was acting funny when he saw you."

"It was nothing, Allilon. Here, put your shoes on," Heero said, handing the boy his shoes. /He is so perceptive for someone his age. I will have to talk to Duo about being a bit more careful around Allilon./

When Allilon had his shoes on, Heero took his hand and led him down the stairs. He was surprised when he heard a yelp from the boy.  He turned around to see a pained look cross the small child's face.

"Allilon, daijoubu desu ka?"

"Hai, Uncle Heero, but aren't we going to wait for Uncle Duo?" Heero thought about that for a moment.

"No, Allilon, Uncle Duo will meet us downstairs at the big party, ok?" he said, smiling, and was rewarded with a smile from the brown-haired cherub. 

"Okay!" the boy said, jumping into Heero's arms.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The party was well under way when Duo finally appeared. A few whistles from the women by the door of the ballroom caught Heero, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa's attention. They all looked to see Duo, dressed entirely in black, from his *real* leather pants and boots, to his form-fitting, short-sleeved shirt. Heero felt his heart race and mouth grow dry as Duo walked over to the group of the ex-pilots, hips swaying seductively and followed by his long braid.

 "Hiya, guys," Duo said, finally reaching his friends. "Have I missed anything important?" Quatre smiled widely, elbowing Trowa, whose eyes were bugging out of their sockets.

"Nothing too important, Duo. We are just about to start dinner," he said.

"Your timing is impeccable, as usual, Maxwell," Wufei said, trying to keep his own mind out of the gutter.

"Where are all the kids? It's an awful grown-up atmosphere in here."

"Play room. Noin, Sally, and Une are keeping an eye on them," Trowa said. "They offered. Sally said something about needing experience, and Une said something about Preventers' business."

"So, this isn't all about fun and celebrating the engagement?" Duo asked.

"Not quite," Heero said, finally able to find his voice. "But, we will talk about that later." He looked around the room. 

/What the fuck? Why are they being so cryptic now? And why do I have a feeling that Une has something to do with this current change in attitude?/ Duo thought, smile planted firmly in place. "Um, food?"

"Oh, yes, I will let the caterers know about that now," Quatre said, walking off with Trowa in the direction of the kitchen. Duo then turned to Wufei.

"So, 'Fei, how was the cooking today?"

"It went fine, Maxwell," Wufei said, sounding a bit irritated. "I see the decorating went well."

"It went," Heero responded.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will now be bringing dinner into the dining room. If you would kindly follow me," Quatre said, his voicing ringing true throughout the rather crowded room. 

Duo watched as Trowa walked into the parlour, and then more guests came filing out of the room. He was surprised when someone grabbed his arm, and started to lead him into the dining room. Bracing himself for a confrontation, he looked over. Only to see Heero, holding onto him, with a strange look in his eyes.

"Hee-chan?" he whispered. He was surprised again when Heero leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"You know how good you look right now. You dressed that way on purpose." Heero's voice was a low growl that went directly to Duo's libido.

"I… I have *no* idea what you are talking about, Heero," Duo said, hesitantly.

"Yes, you do. I will talk to you later." Heero dropped Duo's arm, and continued on his way to the dining room. 

Duo shivered in pleasure as he tried to control the raging hard-on he had. When he felt he could walk without looking like an idiot, he entered the populated room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dinner was a mixture of torture and extreme pleasure for Heero and Duo. They found out that they had been placed next to one another again. Every time their arms or hands brushed against one another, a jolt of electricity shot from them, leaving them flushed, and rather frustrated.

Everyone congratulated the couple of the evening, and after dessert, headed back out to the ball room. Quatre started up the stereo equipment, and the caterers brought out the drinks. 

By midnight, most of the Maguanacs, Quatre's sisters, their families and other guests started to leave, offering more congratulations to a rather tipsy Catherine and beaming Auda. By the time that most of the guests had left, Heero, Zechs and Une had already escorted their children to their rooms.

That meant only the previous ten adults from the morning, with the addition of Une, were left. Duo grabbed another glass of red wine that had been set out for the party, and watched as the couples and Heero and Une dance to the love song playing. He had declined dancing for that moment. 

The room was slightly spinning, but he wanted to get back at Quatre for his little tricks from earlier. He hadn't told anyone about his plan, not even Heero or Wufei. Patting his chest pocket, and the CD in it, he downed the glass of alcohol, which was his fifteenth of the night, in his hand.

He waited until the song was over, and then made his way, swaying slightly, to the stereo. Wufei was the first one to see him.

"Maxwell, you are *not* forcing us to listen to that horrid screeching that you call music," he boomed from across the room.

"Heh, give it a rest, 'Fei. I'm just playing a song for my good buddy, Quatre." 

Heero and Une exchanged worried glances, and moved closer to the head of the room. Zechs and Noin did the same, followed closely by Quatre and Trowa. Sally moved to go sit next to Cathy and Auda.

Duo slipped the CD into the stereo equipment, waiting impatiently as it read the disk, and then quickly hit the buttons until it was ready to play number seven. He hit the pause button, and spun around, almost tripping over his feet, catching himself on the table with the stereo on it.

"Name of this song is _Cherry Lips (Go, Baby, Go), _by Garbage, and I'm dedicating it to you, Q-man, for being such a little plotter and schemer," Duo said, slurring his words ever so slightly. He hit the play button, and started singing to it.

_~She gave you everything she had~  
~But she was young and dumb ~  
~She'd just turned 21 ~  
~She didn't care to hang around ~  
~So when the shit came down why she was nowhere to be found ~  
~This life can turn a good girl bad ~  
~She was the sweetest thing that you had ever seen ~  
  
~You're such a delicate boy ~  
~In the hysterical realm ~  
~Of an emotional landslide ~  
~In physical terms ~  
  
_

Trowa lifted his visible eyebrow, and Quatre blushed profusely. He was starting to get very uncomfortable with the whole situation. Wufei gave Heero an intrigued, but skeptical look, which Heero returned with equal emotion. The four women in the room started laughing, and Zechs watched on in fascinated horror as Duo sang the words to the song.

By the time that Duo had made it to the chorus of the song, Quatre had walked up to his friend, and was trying to pull Duo out of the room, but he was not successful, because the second verse started, and Duo got louder.

  
_~With your cherry lips and golden curls ~  
~You could make grown men gasp when you go walking past ~  
~And in your hot pants and high heels ~  
~They could not believe that such a body was for real ~  
~It seemed like rainbows would appear ~  
~Whenever you came near the clouds would disappear ~  
~Because you looked just like a girl ~  
~Your baby blues would flash and suddenly a spell was cast~_

Duo ended the verse by spewing a red colored mess all over the poor Arab, who was still tugging on his arm, and promptly passing out.

Heero came over, rescuing Quatre from Duo's weight, as Trowa came over to comfort his shocked husband, pulling him out of the room. At the same time, Wufei strode over to the stereo and turned it off. 

"Come, Sally, I think it is time for us to retire," he said to his wife, who was standing up by that time. 

"I agree," she said, walking out of the ball room. The other six conscious adults shared looks of disgust, horror, and sympathy. Heero sighed, and threw the unconscious American over his shoulder. That snapped Cathy out of her daze.

"I'll clean this up," she said, as Heero carried Duo out of the ball room and up the stairs. When he reached their room, he opened the door, and unceremoniously dumped the braided man on his bed.

"Heero?" Duo croaked.

"Hn. Baka."

"Did I just up-chuck all over Quatre?"

"Yes, after embarrassing him, yourself, and everyone else in the room," Heero gritted out, but his face softened as he saw the look of horror on Duo's face.

"I only meant to embarrass him a little. Yanno, just to get back at him for what he's been doing to us since last night," Duo sobbed. "Oh, God, I think I'm gonna be sick again." 

Heero helped him to the bathroom across the hall, where Duo prayed to the porcelain god a few more times, while Heero held his braid out of the way. When he was done, he stood up.

"Um, I'm gonna clean up, and then go to bed," Duo said, running the tap on the sink, before shooting a grateful look at Heero. "Thank you, Heero."

"Hn," the Japanese man grunted, leaving the room. 

"Great job, Maxwell. You just set this whole thing back by a few weeks, *and* you made a fool of yourself," Duo muttered to himself, while washing his face. He then brushed his teeth twice, before heading to his room to go hide in his bed.

He was surprised when he got into the room and found Heero sitting on his bed.

"Hee…. Heero?" he squeaked.

"Did you brush your teeth?"

"Um, yeah…"

"Good," Heero replied, standing and closing the distance between them. Duo's eyes grew to the size of silver dollars, expecting to be hit. He was even more surprised when Heero kissed him.

TBC….

(1) Chikkusho – Japanese, "Hell!" or "Dammit!"

(2) Scheiße – German, "shit"

(3) Yuushi – Japanese, "nephew (like a son); another child considered as one's own"


	6. Kisses and Disasters

Title: A Child's Love 6/?  
  
Author: Makoto Sagara  
  
Archive: www.angelfire.com/anime3/makotosagara/ www.afallenangel.net/fandom/, www.fanfiction.net   
  
Category: Romance, Angst  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5xS, OCxH, AudaxC, 6x9  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: Shonen-ai, lime, language, angst, OOC, set 5 years after EW  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters. I'm a poor college student. I don't even own my computer. Don't make any money off this piece of *fanfiction*. It's for my readers' enjoyment.  
  
A/N: Hm, last chapter was fun, especially the end. What can I say, besides I am a sick and twisted onna. I refuse to apologize for the squicky revenge. It was fun for me.  
  
Dedication: To Angel, though she has been absent for a while. *sniffs* Rainy-chan, for your *evil* encouragement of my *dark* side. Jadeduo, for just being you, and getting me to stay *nice* to Heero and Duo in this one. And last, but *certainly* not least, Duo-chan, for being my saviour, and a devil in an angel's costume. ~_^  
  
Summary of last chapter: Duo found out that he was going to be bunking with Heero for the night. Heero realized just how striking Duo is. The adults, sans Cathy, Auda, and Sally, set up for the engagement party. The party occurs, and Duo gets his revenge on Quatre for meddling in his affairs, and a bit more from Heero.   
  
Symbols: /blah/ thoughts  
  
*blah* emphasized words  
  
*~*~*~* major scene change or POV change  
  
*~~~~~* minor scene change  
  
"Good," Heero replied, standing and closing the distance between them. Duo's eyes grew to the size of silver dollars, expecting to be hit. He was even more surprised when Heero kissed him.  
  
Duo felt every nerve in his body burn with desire. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Heero's neck, kissing back tentatively, lips barely touching. He vaguely noticed Heero's arms around his waist, but took note of the fact when he was trapped against the Japanese man's firm, unyielding body. He moaned as one of Heero's hands found its way to the end of his braid, and encased the silken rope in it.  
  
Heero took the opportunity of Duo's moaning to slip his tongue into the wet, hot cavern of the American. He stopped the probing of Duo's mouth, as the other's tongue flicked into action, deepening the kiss even more. It was Heero's turn to moan, as Duo's hands slid from his neck to his ass, pushing their growing erections together, and he felt just how aroused the braided man was for him.  
  
Duo pulled his head back, panting in need and lust, but his brain started screaming at him. /Oh. My. God. That was fantastic, and if I hadn't just lost my breakfast, lunch, *and* dinner five minutes ago, I would fuck him senseless…/  
  
"Hee-chan, we can't do this," he whispered. Heero opened his heavily lidded blue eyes to look at the stunning creature in front of him.  
  
"Nani(1)?" he breathed, which caused Duo to shiver. He leaned closer to nip on one of Duo's earlobes. "Doshite(2), Duo?"   
  
Duo felt his eyes flutter at the contact of Heero's warm mouth and teeth on his ear, as well as the sensual tone he was using to talk to him. He reminded himself to breathe. Gaining some control of his body again, he spoke.  
  
"Heero, I just threw up everything I consumed today. I *did* brush my teeth, *twice*, but this just feels odd to do so quickly afterwards," Duo managed. He felt Heero smirk against his cheek.  
  
"Hn. Baka, has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?"  
  
"H-hai," Duo hesitantly said, unsure where Heero was taking this. He was rewarded when Heero's hands slid up the back of his shirt.  
  
"Didn't I tell you that we would talk about your apparel for the evening?" Heero said, still using the tone of voice that made Duo's cock pulse. Duo swallowed before answering.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You *do* know that everyone's eyes were fixated on you when you walked into the room, don't you? Even that moron, Chang, was staring at you."  
  
"What?" Duo didn't realize that Wufei still had feelings for him, and it was a bit weird to think of that when he was wrapped in Heero's arms and Sally was probably asleep with her husband in their room.  
  
"Oh, you thought that just because he was married to Sally that he would forget how gorgeous you are?"  
  
"The thought occurred to me."  
  
"Then, he truly would be an idiot." Heero pulled back, looking Duo up and down with a predatory gleam in his cobalt eyes. "I want to sleep next to you tonight. To touch you, hold you." Duo felt as if he had died and gone to heaven. He couldn't form words at that moment. It barely registered when he nodded in agreement.  
  
He blinked, and then was pushed, gently, onto his bed. Heero soon joined Duo; lying right next to him, heat pouring from each other's bodies.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Yes, Heero?" the braided man squeaked. He felt a hand reach for the snap of his pants.  
  
"Aren't these things warm?" Heero purred.   
  
/Damn it! Heero, don't purr! I already can barely think straight. Mind. Shutting. Off. Now./  
  
"Hee-chan, please don't do that….Ahhnnnnn," Duo breathed, just as Heero's hand slid under his shirt, flitting past a nipple. "Hee… Heero, I think we should just sleep."  
  
"Take off this shirt." Duo didn't even hesitate that time. He was soon lifting the light black shirt over his head, throwing it wildly on the floor. He turned in time to see Heero removing his own. He felt his trapped member twinge at the sight of the velvety soft skin covering hard as steel muscle.  
  
Heero looked over at Duo's bare chest. He wasn't as defined as Heero was, but he was fit, and his arms were perfectly sculpted. /He looks…. Damn, he looks good enough to ravish on the spot, but he's right. It hasn't been a spectacular evening. Although, that kiss was amazing. I just want to touch him. That's all… for now./  
  
He looked up into clouded violet eyes, and smiled gently. Running one hand over the smooth planes of Duo's chest and stomach, Heero laid his head down on the pillow of the bed, and pulled the chestnut-haired man next to him, until there wasn't even an inch separating them.  
  
Duo sighed at the contact, reveling in the feel of Heero's body and arms, which were wrapped around him. He carefully laid his head on Heero's chest, listening to the dull thump of the other's heart. Soon, his eyelids were drooping, and he knew that sleep would not be far off.   
  
"Heero?" Duo whispered softly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Love you…" With that, Duo closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.  
  
Heero felt a sharp tug in the direction of his heart when Duo said those two words. He was just about to open his mouth to reciprocate them when he noticed that Duo's breathing had evened out. Snickering, Heero hugged the lithe man in his arms. "Ai shiteru, baka."   
  
Soon, sleep had overtaken him too.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo woke up the next morning with the sun shining in his eyes and an inexplicable warmth next to him. In fact, the warmth was very solid, and it was wrapped around him.  
  
/What the hell? Why do my legs feel like they are encased in wet plaster? And, why the hell does it feel like someone is lying next to me?/ he thought, opening his eyes. He was greeted by the sight of unruly brown hair and a *very* familiar face, softened by sleep, next to him. /Hee…Heero? Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod!/  
  
Duo felt every nerve in his body freeze as Heero pulled him closer. /God, please don't let this be a dream. If I have ever done anything in my whole life right, let it be *now*!/ He tried to relax into the quiet embrace, but his pants were sticking to his legs in an *extremely* uncomfortable way. /Shit! I need to take these leather pants off. Why in the hell didn't I change out of them before I went to sleep?/  
  
Carefully slipping out of Heero's warm arms, and stifling the whimper that came with the loss of contact, Duo ran over to his bag, grabbed some clean clothes, and ran across the hall to the bathroom. As soon as the door was shut behind him, he let out the moan he had been keeping in since waking up.  
  
"Dear God, I made an ass out of myself last night, and Heero still wanted me," he said, peeling the black torture devices from his legs. He hissed as the cool air hit his overheated skin, and quickly turned on the taps for a *very* cold shower. He raced through the shower, trying his best not to remember the touches, kisses, and sounds of the night before. When he couldn't take the cold water anymore, Duo jumped out of the shower, hastily dressed, and whipped his brush through the bangs that were matted against his forehead.  
  
Picking up the towel he used, and throwing it in the laundry shoot in the hallway, Duo stealthily crept back into his room. He placed his dirty clothes in the duffle bag, and was about to turn to leave when Heero spoke up.  
  
"Duo, where are you going?"  
  
/Where *am* I going? I just didn't want to wake him up. ANSWER, STUPID!/ His thoughts raced through his head, until he settled on an all-purpose "Nowhere." He felt trapped under the familiar gaze raking his body. When he heard the man on the bed move, every nerve in Duo's body froze where it was, again, and his mouth grew extremely dry. The situation only got worse when Heero touched him.  
  
"How do you feel?" Heero asked, concern actually showing in his voice, as he willed himself to not just grab Duo and try to fuck him senseless. /Fully dressed, and he is still as sexy as he was last night with his shirt off./  
  
"F-fine. Th-thank you for asking…" Duo somehow managed, though broken somewhat.  
  
"Duo?" Heero said, his voice much softer this time.  
  
"H-hai?" the American whispered, turning to face a living wet dream. /Didn't I *just* get rid of a raging hard-on? What is he doing? Why is he looking at me like that? And why do I like it so much?/  
  
Heero didn't respond. He saw the confusion, desire, and something else he couldn't quite place cross the braided man's face. His cock pulsed as Duo's eyes started to cloud into a dark orchid shade with lust. Before he had even thought about it, Heero grabbed the man before him, pulled him close, and started ravishing the heart-shaped mouth of the American.  
  
Hormones kicking in, Duo swiftly wrapped his arms around Heero's neck and pressed his body as close as he could to the other's, fighting for control of the kiss. He moaned loudly as Heero cupped his ass, and felt his knees buckle as the obvious arousal dug into his thigh.   
  
Heero was just as lost in the sensations as Duo was. The amazing erection of the American was pressing into his own thigh, and the feel of his tight, sweet ass in his hand only added to his already painfully erect member. And when Duo moaned, Heero lost the last of his restraint. He broke the kiss, and clumsily ripped off the shirt barring contact with flushed flesh. Heero moaned as his chest met up with Duo's, and his hands took on a life of their own as the reached for the zipper of his khakis.   
  
Duo was about to divest himself of his remaining clothing when a very childish scream rang throughout the house. He hurriedly jumped back from Heero, feeling burned, and turned to see Allilon in the open doorway, screeching at the top of his lungs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo watched as Heero took his 'son' off for a talk, and then proceeded to have a nervous breakdown. /No, no no no no no no no no no no no no. Heero…. I…. Allilon… OH SHIT! What the hell am I going to do? I can't just go down to breakfast like nothing just happened. And besides, last night. FUCK ME! I gotta get the hell out of here. Where can I go? Another room in Q's house, and just hide? No, I don't really want to see anyone besides Hee-chan after that mess last night. Where to go? Wait! I still have my hotel room! Yes! I will go there. Just have to pack first./   
  
Duo looked around the room hastily, and then snapped into action. Within five minutes, he had his things packed and had already called a cab to get him out of Dodge. When he was sure that the cab was close to the estate's gate, about fifteen minutes later, he snuck out of the room, with his bag on his back and stealth skills from the wars kicking in full force.  
  
He skirted the main rooms, taking as many side rooms and back ways he could find, until he was at the large oak doors of the mansion. Taking a deep breath, Duo willed the door to be quiet, grabbed hold of the handle, and pulled. The door was silent, and he slipped out, seeing the cab right outside the main gain. Duo ran at a mind-boggling speed, reaching the gates, a full 300 meters away from the house, in less than two minutes.  
  
"Where to, mate?" The driver had an English accent, which threw Duo off for a moment. Shaking his head clear of confusion and intrigue, he answered.  
  
"Ritz Hotel."  
  
"Your money, mate," the cabbie replied, not even blinking as the man in the backseat wiped the sweat from his forehead and tried to even out his breathing. He'd seen enough burglars in all his years in Paris to not ask questions. If La Police asked him about this fare, he would just answer truthfully. Best not to piss of the Paris cops. They tended to forget about civil liberties, unlike Old London's bobbies.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero emerged from Allilon's room an hour later, feeling worn out. The talk did *not* go as well as he had hoped. He forgot that his 'son' was very stubborn, just like his mother. Heero sighed at that thought.  
  
/How do you explain to a three year old that you want to be lovers with another man? That you are *in fact* in love with another man? One that the boy just met less than a week ago? What would you do, Relena? You'd probably throw me a party, because I'm finally showing an interest in *someone*, wouldn't you?/  
  
He had tried every reasonable approach to the conversation, starting with "I care for Uncle Duo the same way that Uncle Quatre and Uncle Trowa care for each other." That did not go over very well, and only succeeded in making the boy scream again.   
  
Finally, weary and feeling a *lot* older than the almost twenty-two years he was, he settled on a sort of begrudging truce from the boy. Allilon told him that he wouldn't scream anymore, but he didn't want to talk to "Mr. Maxswell" anymore. Heero just sighed and said that it was fine, as long as he didn't scream again.  
  
The Japanese man walked into the room next to Allilon's and peeked in. Not seeing the American, he continued on his way downstairs until he reached the dining room. He looked around and saw everyone else accounted for, except for the one person he needed to talk to. He had just turned to leave when Quatre spoke, making Heero's blood turn cold.  
  
"Good morning, Heero. How is Duo this morning? We have yet to see him today," the blond chirped.   
  
/Trowa must have done an excellent job last night if Quatre is acting as if nothing happened,/ he thought, turning back around to face the others in the room. Everyone was staring at him, all with varying degrees of worry across their faces, but the stern Chinese man was glaring daggers at him. /He is the one who left Duo in *my* arms last night. What the hell is his problem?/  
  
"He was fine when I left him, Quatre. I will let him tell you himself, whenever he comes back in," Heero replied, exchanging a nice glare-fest with Wufei.  
  
"What are you talking about, Heero?" Une asked, watching as two of her instructors were looking at one another as if they were going to kill each other on the spot.   
  
"Duo isn't upstairs. I thought he was down here," the Japanese man said, ignoring the other Asian for more important matters. He felt a slight panic try to take over him, but he pushed it down. "Didn't you see him?"  
  
"No, he hasn't come in yet," Sally said, looking at Heero, and then Wufei. She elbowed her husband, and whispered something in his ear that made his face start to tint a bit red.  
  
/Where did he go?/ Heero thought, feeling the panic hit him full force, and he ran out of the dining room. He searched every room on the bottom floor of the house meticulously, and then started on the rooms upstairs. When he couldn't find Duo anywhere in the house, Heero ran outside to check the grounds.  
  
He came to a stop outside the main gate, trying to catch his breath and calm the overwhelming fear that was lodged in his throat. /Duo, you didn't leave me this time, did you? Are you giving up on… NO!/ Heero fought within himself to just focus on finding the crazy American that was causing him this much pain. He looked up, and spotted the security camera hanging to the perimeter wall.  
  
Not taking a second longer than he actually needed, he ran to the security room that Trowa set up in the house, and searched through the last hour of tape of the front gate. There, he saw Duo running across the lawn to the iron gates, and slip into a cab that was waiting patiently and then sped off in the direction of the city. /Naze(3)?/  
  
TBC….  
  
(1)Nani - Japanese, "What?"  
  
(2)Doshite - Japanese, "Why?"  
  
(3)Naze - Japanese, "Why?" 


	7. Escaping And Found Again

Title: A Child's Love Part 7  
  
Author: Makoto Sagara  
  
Archive: www.angelfire.com/anime3/makotosagara/frames/fanfiction.html, www.sailorsandco.crosswinds.net/gundamwing/fanfiction/fanfiction.html, www.afallenangel.net/fandom/, www.fanfiction.net  
  
Category: Angst, Romance  
  
Pairing(s): 1x2, 3x4, 5xS, OCxH, 6x9, AudaxC  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai, OOC, language, angst, set 5 years after EW, bratty Allilon  
  
Disclaimers: Oh, yeah, no matter how hard I wish, I don't own Gundam Wing. Excuse me while I cry about that, and the fact that I make no money from writing this.  
  
A/N: I'm still alive. I thought for sure that Angel was going to kill me for the way the last chapter ended, but *shrugs* I promised her that there would be some reconciliation in this chapter. Like Heero groveling this time around. ^_^ Also, I have to warn you, for the next few chapters, Allilon won't be so cute, but he'll turn around again. ^_~ Tortured Writer's Honor!  
  
Dedication: For Angel, for being you, and starting this mess; For Saleem, my brother, for being the template for Allilon, and being cute, even when you are a right horror to be around; For Derva and Duo-chan, for being the absolute bestest when it comes to beta'ing for me; and for all my readers, THANKS!  
  
Summary of last chapter: Duo finally gets to sleep next to Heero, and in the morning, after a shower, he gets a repeat of a mind-shattering kiss. In the middle of this, Allilon walks in, and all hell breaks loose in the form of a three year old child. While Heero goes off to talk to his son, Duo runs out of Quatre's mansion, leaving Heero with the lingering question of "Why?".  
  
Symbols: /blah/ thoughts  
  
*blah* emphasized words  
  
*~*~*~* major scene change or POV change  
  
*~~~~~* minor scene change  
  
Not taking a second longer than he actually needed, he ran to the security room that Trowa set up in the house, and searched through the last hour of tape of the front gate. There, he saw Duo running across the lawn to the iron gates, and slip into a cab that was waiting patiently and then sped off in the direction of the city. /Naze(1)?/  
  
Heero was stunned. He watched the tape over and over a few times, trying to process what had happened. /Why would he leave? What the hell was he thinking? I would have… I would have worked with him over this. We… We could have talked to Allilon together. We *should* have. Why, Duo? Why?/  
  
He was pulled from his thoughts and another viewing of the tape by the door opening behind him. Instinctively, he reached for his gun, and was surprised to see Trowa there, looking at him for permission to enter. He slid his pistol back into its hiding place, and shrugged.  
  
"He left, didn't he?" Trowa asked, leaning against the wall, not moving far from the door, just in case.  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Quatre is blaming himself. He thinks that he pushed too hard while meddling with the two of you, and that last night was what he deserved in kind. He also blames himself for the fact that Duo won't come down for breakfast, but he isn't here."  
  
"No," was Heero's reply, and saying the word out loud made it hurt more than he had thought he could. /Fuck you, Odin, for telling me to follow my emotions! Fuck all of you!/  
  
"When did he leave?" Heero refused to answer. He just rewound the tape, hit play, and moved, allowing the other to sit in the vacated chair. Looking out the small window, he lost himself in the memories of the night before and that morning. He could still feel his skin on fire from where the American's hands had traveled. His lips felt slightly bruised, and absentmindedly, he reached a hand to touch them, reveling in the taste of Duo still in his mouth.  
  
"Heero? Where is Allilon?" Quatre's frantic voice brought the spaced-out brown-haired man back to reality, in *full-force*.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Winner? I left him in his room before I came downstairs," he said, eyes slitting dangerously. He seemed to slip back into Perfect Soldier mode a little too quickly, and Quatre moved closer to Trowa for support and/or cover.  
  
The blond and the brunet watched as the Japanese man stormed out of the video room, evidently on a mission to find the little boy. They pitied any idiot that got in his way at that moment. When Heero's footsteps died away, Quatre turned to his seated lover.  
  
"He's gone, isn't he?" Quatre said, sounding defeated, as he sat in his husband's lap.  
  
"Qui, mon petit? Allilon? I think he may be hiding from Heero right now. There seems to be a lot of tension between those two at the moment," Trowa replied, holding the smaller man tight.  
  
"No, I know that Allilon is probably hiding somewhere in the mansion right now. We will find him in the music room, under the piano, in a few hours from now." Quatre gave him a weak smile. "I meant Duo. He's gone."  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"What the hell happened? I was sure things were going nicely. Why would he run away? I *know* something happened. I just can't figure it out." He sighed heavily, the happiness that was normally evident in him fading totally.  
  
"Well, when we find Duo, you can ask him yourself, but I think Heero should actually be the one to do it this time." Trowa stopped, and was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "It *is* his turn after all."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The cab had no sooner stopped outside the hotel when Duo threw some money at the driver and ran inside. He was stopped at the front desk by the concierge.   
  
"Monsieur Maxwell, you have messages," the irritated man called to the quickly disappearing American.  
  
This brought Duo back to the front desk, where he snatched up the little blue slips of paper, and proceeded to storm his way back to his room. When he was in the safety of his hotel room, Duo dropped his bag, fell on the bed, and willed the tears to go away. /No, I won't think about Heero. I won't think about how it felt to kiss him, touch him, taste him. NO!/ he thought, still on the verge of tears.  
  
But, his subconscious was not as nice as Duo had wished it would be. The whole night before and that morning played over and over in his mind. His body felt as if it was on fire, his hair alive, and his heart hurt a million times over. Finally, knowing that this was a battle he would never win, he relented to the assault on his eyes.  
  
Duo didn't know how long he had been crying. All he did know was that he was far from done when the vidphone rang. He looked at the ringing device miserably, and turned over on the bed, hoping that the caller would get the message and leave him the fuck alone. But, this seemed to be one of the stubborn ones, like Hilde, Wufei, or Quatre. Sighing, he wiped his eyes, and hit the accept button.  
  
"Maxwell, why are you at your hotel?" Wufei's voice and face demanded.  
  
"What's it to you, Wufei?" Duo said rudely, rubbing at his eyes still. Wufei was taken aback at the abruptness in the other's tone and the look of venom in his eyes.  
  
"We are all your friends, Duo. Besides, Une had something she wanted to talk to you about. It was rather important, and you left without seeing her."  
  
"I don't really give a fuck about Une right now. She can go to hell, but she needs to take you with her first." Duo leveled his best impression of Heero's death glare at the puffed up Chinese man in the screen.  
  
"What the hell has gotten into you, Maxwell?"  
  
"How about this: you told Quatre not to tell me you were in Paris. Heero did the *same* damn thing. I spent two years wondering what the hell I had done wrong that no one but my *real* friends on L2 wanted anything to do with me. I finally get things straightened out with the man I love to find out that my so-called best 'friend' *lied* to me. I get things cool with you, and then I find out you *lied* to me again. And before you say anything else, *Chang*, a lie of omission is *still* a fucking lie!" Duo was nearly yelling at the small face in front of him, but he didn't even care.  
  
"Then, I have a scheming Quatre to deal with, even when I told the meddling ass to leave things well enough alone. But why should he listen to me? No one else does. So, I find a way to get back at him, but the thing is, I'm so goddamn drunk, I make an ass out of myself too. Then, I have to deal with Heero with hormone rampage, not that I minded that so much. But when it spilled over into the morning, and we were so close to finally being together, Heero's *kid* walks in and starts screaming his head off.  
  
"So, you tell me why I should put up with you, Quatre, or anyone else in this fucked up city anymore? Give me *one* good reason why I shouldn't pack my bags this minute, and go back to L2, Hilde, Mike, the scrap yard, and my *real* friends!" Duo finished his tirade by taking a deep breath and looking expectantly at Wufei, who for his part looked like he had just been told that his wife was pregnant with quintuplets. His mouth was gaping open, and he had a blank look in his eyes.  
  
"You know what? Fuck you. I don't need this," Duo said calmly, hitting the end call button, and turning off the ringer. /Let the asshole sit on that for a while,/ he thought, throwing himself on the bed. Soon, he was taking a light nap.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero found his son under the piano in the expansive music room, sulking, and looking much like Heero did when he was younger. He was curled up into a little ball, scowl prominent on his pudgy face. Heero sighed inwardly at the facial expression on the normally smiling, happy little boy, and tried to find the best words to use with him.  
  
/Why in the hell did I agree to Relena's stupid suggestion of being this child's godfather? Why did I agree to take the boy in when Relena died? I'm not ready for this. I'm not even dealing well with everything that has happened to *me* in the last year, or so. How did I expect to take care of a child?/  
  
"Allilon? Come out from there. We need to talk again," Heero said, trying to sound firm, but human.   
  
"No!" the little boy yelled from his hiding spot. Heero let a sigh escape, and bent down to look at the child face to face.  
  
"Allilon, come out now."  
  
"NO! I DON'T WANNA, AN' YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"   
  
"Fine. You can stay there, but you will listen to me."  
  
"NO! I DUN HAVTA!" Allilon was screaming as loud as he could, kicking his feet against the black piano. "I HATE YOU!"  
  
Heero felt his blood boil at the temper tantrum the child was throwing. He slowly counted to ten in Japanese and English before he talked again, making sure that he could keep his voice at least a little warm. He really didn't blame Allilon for being so upset, but the behaviour he was exhibiting was in no way productive.  
  
"Allilon, I know you miss your mommy, and that it has been a hard time since she went away, but you have to be a good boy now," Heero said, amazed that the words were flowing so freely for a change.  
  
"I DUN CARE 'BOUT BEIN' A GOOD BOY! I WAN' MY MOMMY AND DADDY! I HATE YOU! MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Heero was astonished when the little boy broke into tears. He reached out to touch him, but drew his hand back when Allilon let out an ear-piercing scream that ran throughout his body and set every nerve on edge. He was saved when Noin came in, pushing him out of the way, and cradled the distraught child in her arms, soothing noises issuing from her mouth.  
  
"It's ok, Allilon. Shhh. Auntie Lu is here. Don't cry. Everything is ok. Shhh," she repeated over and over until the boy was sleeping fitfully in her arms. When the boy was only sniffling, she turned her blue eyes on Heero. "What the hell happened?" she snarled.  
  
Heero was truly in shock. The speed and ease that Noin had used to calm Allilon was something he had never seen, and it hurt him to know that the boy he considered his son now cringed from him with screams that would have made Relena frightened. He couldn't think of anything to say, but he was indignant that Noin would basically accuse him of terrorizing his own son.  
  
"Yuy, what did you *do* to my nephew?" the black-haired woman spat out, the anger very evident in her quiet voice.  
  
"I didn't do anything, Noin. I wanted to talk to Allilon about something that happened this morning, and he started yelling. I don't have to explain myself to you," he said as he stood, turning his back on the woman and child, and left the room. /Duo, I have to talk to you now. We are *going* to talk, whether you like it, or not,/ he thought, making his way to his car in the driveway outside.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo awoke from his nap feeling worse than he had before he went to sleep. He took a quick assessment of his aches and pains. His head hurt from crying. His back stung from the awkward position he had fallen asleep in. The most disturbing pain was the tremendous pang in the region of his heart.  
  
/I ran out on Heero. I didn't even stay to help him talk to Allilon. I just ran like a fucking coward. What the hell is wrong with me? I love him, but if he hates me now, I wouldn't blame him at all. I screwed everything up with my little trick today. God dammit. Why couldn't I have just *stayed*?/  
  
A blinking red light caught his attention during his inner tirade. Taking a look around the room, Duo finally saw that it was the vidphone ringing that was causing the light. He took a deep breath, and looked at the number. He rubbed his temples when he recognized the home number of Hilde and Mike.  
  
/Why not? She's probably going nuts since I haven't called her in, like, two days. Most of these damn messages are from her anyway, I bet. Besides, if I don't talk to *someone* I'm gonna go insane./  
  
Steeling himself for a very livid German girl, Duo hit the accept button. He was surprised when the face staring at him was a man with brown hair and hazel eyes.   
  
"DUO! Where have you been? Hilde has been driving herself, and me, out of our minds. How are you? Are you ok? You look like shit! What happened?" Mike said, doing his best Duo impression. Duo couldn't help but smile at his friend.   
  
"Hey, Mike. I was at Quatre's for a few days. Sorry I didn't call. It was… insane there with Heero, Fei, Q, Tro, Sally, Noin, Zechs, Une and a few others present. Sorry that I set you up with such a loony like Hilde. I feel like shit. No, I'm not ok, and if you hadn't called, I would have. Now, let me talk to your psycho girlfriend, and she'll fill you in on everything like she normally does anyway."  
  
"Fine," the other man replied, and soon was replaced by a woman with purple black hair and blue eyes.  
  
"DUO MAXWELL! I should kill you! You had me worried out of my mind." She paused, leaning closer to the screen. "You were crying? What the hell did that fucking Japanese prick do this time? Or was it that ass, Wufei? I told you, and I meant it, I will kill anyone who hurts you!"  
  
"He…Aw, fuck it. I went to Q's for the night the other night to talk, and found out it was an ambush to shove Heero and me into each other arms. Everything we did yesterday was together. Q put us in the same room. It was torture the first night. And then there was this party for Trowa's sister, Cathy, who is getting married. We helped set up the place. And then there was this big dinner, where we had to sit next to each other, and then there was the mingling part. And well, when all the non-essentials left, I played that song I was telling you about, and I sung to it too. Too bad I was so drunk off my ass that I puked all over Q when I was done. Heero had to take me up to the bathroom and hold my hair while I was sick again. Then, when I was done cleaning up, HE KISSED ME! And we slept next to each other, and it was nice. I woke up this morning, took a shower, and was about to sneak down to the kitchen before Hee-chan woke up, but he was awake already. We were *so* close, Hill. We were trying to strip and kis s at the same time, but Allilon walked in and started screaming. I never got dressed so quickly in my life, and then I ran back here so I wouldn't have to talk to anyone."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL???!! YOU RAN! For the love of GOD, tell me you didn't RUN, Duo?" Hilde yelled, all semblance of friendliness lost by this point. "You RAN??? WHY?"  
  
Duo didn't fight the tears this time. He just let them fall as he stared at his closest, and the only unwavering, friend he had in the world. "I don't know! I just did. I couldn't handle it, and I flaked out. I ran because I didn't want to have to talk to the kid about what he saw. I didn't want to look at Quatre and know that the night before I blew chunk all over his nice clothes. I also didn't want to see that fucking bastard, Wufei, with his perfect pregnant wife again. So I left," Duo sobbed, cradling his head in his hands. "I should have stayed. I should have talked to Allilon with Heero. I should have been responsible, instead of just going cowardly on everyone. I want to come home now."  
  
"NO!" Hilde yelled, making Duo start and stare at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You need to get Heero, talk to him, apologize for running away from him, and then you need to screw his brains out. You have been in love with him since I met you, and even before then. I can't stand to see you so miserable anymore, Duo. And don't you *dare* say that this started when you went to Earth, because we both know it's bullshit! If you don't get together with Heero, you are gonna just…" Hilde took a deep breath, a tear sliding down her own face. "I can't stand it. You put on that same mask every day, acting like nothing is wrong with you, when you are dying inside a little more all the time. I want you to be happy. You are my only family, besides Mike, and I love you too much to see you in such pain."  
  
"Hill?" Duo had never seen her look so sad and lost, and it scared him a little.  
  
"Duo, I think it's time that Mike and I took a vacation too. We have an assistant manager. It's time he assisted. I'm gonna book us a flight to Paris, get some reservations for the same hotel, hopefully next to you or the same floor, and then I'm gonna talk to a certain Chang Stick-Up-My-Ass Wufei, and a certain Quatre, I'm-So-Cute-That-No-One-Expects-Me-To-Get-Annoying, Winner-Barton about the way they have behaved. Then, I'm gonna help you win your man over. No! Don't talk. I've made up my mind. Besides, I've always wanted to see Paris, and I know that if I waited for you to tell me about it, it would be all butchered because of a particular brown-haired, blue-eyed, silent ex-pilot we all know and love." She smiled as Duo's mouth started to twitch. "I'll call you when everything is taken care of, okay?"  
  
"Fine. How can I argue with the voice of reason?" he asked.  
  
"Did I just hear you call *Hilde* the voice of reason, Duo?" Mike's voice called. "I want whatever the hell he's on!" Hilde turned her dark head to face her off-screen boyfriend.  
  
"Shut up you!" She turned back around, a wide smile on her lips and a twinkle in her eye. "I love ya, Duo. I'll call you in a bit."  
  
"Love you, too, Hill. Lookin' forward to seeing you again. By the way, thanks," Duo said, a small smile breaking over his own heart-shaped face. "Talk to you soon."  
  
"You bet your life on it." She winked. "Later, Duo."  
  
"Later, Hill." He switched the phone off, and a sense of relief washed over him. /I got it off my chest. I told Wufei to stuff it. I got Q back for being such a meddler. But, I ran away from Heero. The only flaw in my plan,/ Duo thought, laying back down on his bed, staring at the ceiling as his thoughts ran through his mind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero barely pulled out of Quatre's driveway intact. The emotional roller coaster this morning was just too much to bear. First Duo, then Allilon, then Duo, then Allilon. He just couldn't win, and it was starting to take a big toll on him.   
  
  
  
Heero winced when his cell phone rang, and quickly answered it. "Duo?" he asked hopefully.  
  
  
  
"No, Heero. It's Trowa. Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to get Duo. I can't let him run away again."  
  
  
  
"And what about Allilon?"  
  
  
  
A tear rolled down Heero's cheek as he remembered that Allilon would probably want nothing to do with him ever again. He *had* to find Duo and stop him from running away too.   
  
  
  
"Heero?" Trowa asked in concern  
  
  
  
"I'm fine Trowa. He's with Noin. I'll be back, hopefully, with Duo." He hung up the phone abruptly, and threw the thing in the backseat, ignoring the incessant ringing from that moment on.   
  
He was speeding through the crazy streets of downtown Paris, reaching 120km/h. Miraculously, he avoided hitting any pedestrians throughout it all. He let out a low growl as he had to stop for a red light. /Too many damn people. Why couldn't this be like it was during the war. Never had trouble driving through the streets, except for those guns and such… Ok, I'm only about 5 minutes from the hotel,/ he thought, pulling the car over, throwing some coins into the meter, and running all the way to the hotel.  
  
He stopped when he walked inside the building, bringing his pulse and breathing to something that seemed normal, and then proceeded to walk to the elevators. While he waited, impatiently, for one of the elevators to open, Heero tried to gather his thoughts.  
  
He still had nothing when he walked in, and a few moments later, got off.  
  
He stopped in front of the door that he knew was Duo's room, and just listened for any sound. There was none. /He is either asleep, or gone. Please be here, Duo./ Slowly, Heero swallowed, and knocked, waiting with baited breath for the door to open.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo was about to doze off again when there was a knock on the door. /Hilde still hasn't called, and there is no way I'm leaving this room until she does. So, this had better be something important, or I'm gonna be pissed./ He looked through the peep hole, and his heart leapt at what he saw.  
  
Heero was standing there, looking lost and upset. It broke his heart, and yet, he was totally uncomfortable. /Should I open the door? What the hell am I thinking? Of *course*!/  
  
Taking a deep breath, he opened the door slowly. "Hee… Hee-ro, what are you doing here?" he asked, voice faltering badly.  
  
"Hn. Let me in."  
  
/He doesn't sound mad, but then again…/ "Uh, sorry, come in." Duo moved out of the way to allow Heero enough room to enter.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"   
  
"Don't play dumb. You know what I meant." Heero's glare made Duo's mouth go dry. It was a mixture of pain, anger, and an underlying heat.   
  
"I… I dunno why. I got scared, and I didn't know what the hell to do, so I left." The American walked over to his bed and threw himself on the pliable mattress. "Allilon must hate me right now. Not to mention you. And Q."  
  
"Quatre is not upset with you. Allilon is mad at the both of us," Heero said in a flat tone, moving over to the inviting spectacle in front of him. Duo's braid was sticking out from underneath his back, and the light shirt he had on had ridden up, exposing a few inches of creamy pale skin. Also, the fact that Duo's eyes were closed, softening the usual manic glow about his face, added all to Heero's body acting against his better judgment. "As for myself…"  
  
The soft, almost sensual tone that Heero was using made Duo feel uncomfortable. /I would have just preferred him yelling at me. I don't know whether he is going to seduce me or kill me when talks like that./ Swallowing, Duo swept his eyes over the body of the Japanese man, which to his surprise was so close to him all he had to do was reach out, and he could be touching the other.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"You know, you talk too much," Heero said, leaning over Duo's prone body and capturing those soft lips in a kiss.  
  
TBC…  
  
(1) Naze - Japanese, "Why?" 


	8. Explanations and Expounding on Emotions

Title: A Child's Love - Part 8/?  
  
Author: Makoto Sagara  
  
Archive: www.afallenangel.net/makotosagara/frames/fanfiction.html, www.foreverfandom.net, www.fanfiction.net, www.sailorsandco.crosswinds.net/gundamwing/fanfiction/fanfiction.html  
  
Category: Romance, Angst  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5xS, OCxH, 6x9  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Warnings: yaoi, lemon, language, angst, sap, OOC, 5 years after EW  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing. *thinks* I doubt I even own me, so yeah.... Anyway, who wants the pocket lint? 'Cause that's all I got for ya if you sue! ~_^  
  
A/N: *flies across scene with banner that reads: FANSERVICE CHAPTER!* Yes, the much awaited 1x2 scene. It is finally here. I want to thank everyone for being so patient with my teasing and such. It has not been easy, nor will it get any easier. Just because I am rewarding you, this doesn't mean that magically everything will be perfect, but it will make things move a bit smoother. I hope, at least.  
  
Dedication: To Angel, of course, because she is amazing. For Derva and Duo-chan - for putting up with my nonsensical mutterings about the VILE muses I put up with. And for Jade-sissy - you are the yin to my yang, the Heero to my Wufei, the light to my, um... bad-assness. *gigglz* You four are terrific!  
  
Summary of last chapter: Heero saw a surveillance tape of Duo leaving Quatre's house in a cab. When disrupted by Trowa and Quatre, he goes to look for Allilon. Duo arrives at his hotel room and receives a call from Wufei, at whom finally he blows up. Heero finds Allilon, who is still upset, and is shocked when the child starts screaming at him, so he leaves to find Duo. Duo calls Hilde, who tells Duo that he has to stay to fix things with Heero and Allilon, and that she and Mike will be coming to Paris to help things along. Duo gets off the phone, naps, and is surprised to find Heero at his door, yet again, and ready to talk.  
  
Symbols: /blah/ thoughts  
  
*blah* emphasized words  
  
*~*~*~* major scene change or POV change  
  
*~~~~~* minor scene change  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"You know, you talk too much," Heero said, leaning over Duo's prone body and capturing those soft lips in a kiss. The braided man moaned as the other's body touched his, and Duo automatically leaned up into the kiss.  
  
Heero took this as a sign of invitation, pinning Duo's arms and body to the bed, while slipping his tongue into the open mouth under his control. He moaned himself as Duo's erection rubbed viciously against his trapped member.   
  
Duo, never one to pass up a good opportunity, took control of the heated, hungry kiss, adding his tongue to the beginning of a very long and promising battle. He managed to maneuver his arms from Heero's tight grasp, and wrapped them around the Japanese man's neck, moving his hips to increase the friction between them. He was surprised when Heero's hands had latched onto his hips, allowing no voluntary movement.  
  
Taking a moment to grab some air into his lungs, Heero locked eyes with his captive and smiled, which made Duo's body shiver.  
  
"I'll have to remember that this is the only way to make you shut up," he said hoarsely, leaning his head down to lick from the top of Duo's collar up to his ear. "I want you, baka, and there are no children around now."  
  
Duo stiffened at the memory, and the lust-filled haze left his brain. "Heero, we should probably talk about MMPH-" He was cut off by another kiss from Heero.   
  
"Hn," Heero grunted, close enough to Duo's ear that the American feel the warm exhale. "It does shut you up. Now, I told you where things stand, so be quiet."  
  
Duo's face flushed as he felt like he had just been scolded like a five year old. He slipped his arms from around Heero's neck, removing the other's hold on his body. "I am *not* Allilon, and I won't have you treat me like I'm a child," he said, sitting up and walking over to the window. "I'm serious, Heero. We need to talk about what happened this morning. Your *son* walked in on us making out and started screaming his head off."  
  
Heero's face grew stern as he turned a cold eye to Duo. "I *know* you aren't a child, Duo, and I wasn't treating you like one. As far as my *son* is concerned, he hates me more than you." Heero sighed, standing up from the bed, and walked over to Duo. "There is something you should know, Duo. Something that we... I... didn't tell you about before."  
  
Duo's anger softened at the almost defeated tone in Heero's normally cold voice, and he turned to face the man he loved. "Oh? What?" he said sardonically. Heero stared out of the large window, and out into the busy city below. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Heero spoke again.  
  
"When Relena and Jean-René, Relena's husband, died, I called Milliardo and Noin on Mars to tell them the news, after I dropped Allilon off with Quatre and Trowa. Everyone was really understanding at the time. I just *didn't* know how to explain to my godson that his parents were dead and not coming back. So, after a few talks with Milliardo, Quatre, and Jean-René's sick parents, I came to a decision." Duo felt his heart constrict at the way Heero sounded so lifeless during the whole time he was speaking.  
  
"It was agreed upon that Allilon and I would visit Jean-René's parents for a few days after the memorial service. There weren't enough pieces of anything to bury, and what there was left is lost in space. Anyway, Jean-René's mother, Madame Roget, took Allilon away to speak for a while and Robert(1), his grand-father, and I talked about how to break the news to a three year old. We couldn't think of anything.  
  
"Finally, when I had tucked Allilon in the first night at his grandparents' house, I told him that his parents were gone for a long time, and wouldn't be able to come back. I also told him that he was going to live with me, and that I loved him and would be there for him," Heero finished, turning to look at Duo.  
  
Duo's retort died on his lips as he saw a tear slip down his friend's cheek. The first ever, as far as he knew. He swallowed his own desire to cry at the sad story, and pulled Heero into a tight hug. /He's crying. Oh my god, Heero is crying, and I have *no* goddamn idea how to make him feel better,/ Duo thought, trying to digest the implications of everything.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hee-chan," he muttered into the taller man's hair. "I wish I could have been there, but I just didn't know about anything."  
  
"I know," Heero whispered. "I heard about Howard's heart attack. I would have come to see you then, but I had to deal with Allilon..."  
  
"You... knew? Were you having me followed?" Duo asked, feeling the now familiar anger-joy mixture hit him. He hastily pulled away from Heero to look into his dark blue eyes. "Were you?" he yelled. /I *know* he was. He's no better with me than he was with Relena. Always checking up on people, but not doing anything.../  
  
"Duo..." Heero started, but Duo was too upset.  
  
"What the hell is *wrong* with you? Was I unobtainable? Like Relena? I would have sold my goddamn soul to be with you for over six years, and you were following me around and keeping tabs on me? I didn't even fucking *know* where you were!" Duo took a moment to control his anger, and felt his voice catch in his throat, and a tear of his own fell, unnoticed. "I... Just to see and know that you were alive... You..."  
  
It was Heero's turn to hug Duo, and he did so, tightly.  
  
"This is all my fault. I should have done something before now, but I didn't know what to do," Heero said, trying to let the American in his arms know that he was *truly* sorry. "You weren't unobtainable, but you had been... A distraction is what Doctor J called you during the war, and I was worried about what would happen to me if I gave into my emotions before I knew we had won peace. I should have stopped you before you left for L2, but I thought that Relena would need me more than a soldier would."   
  
Heero stared into Duo's blurred violet-shaded eyes, trying to read the emotions behind them. What he saw was pain, love, confusion, and a tiny bit of residual anger. Taking a chance, he placed a soft, pleading kiss on Duo's lips, hoping against hope that Duo wouldn't pull away.   
  
Not only did Duo *not* pull away, but he deepened the kiss, pouring his need for Heero into it. He allowed his arms to wrap around Heero's waist, and ran his tongue across the surprisingly soft lips he was assaulting. Heero gave in immediately, running his hands to cup the round globes of Duo's rear, and pulled him in closer.  
  
Both men felt their awakening erections touch and moaned loudly. Heero was the one to pull away first, panting with both need and lack of air. He smiled lustfully, and leaned into to lick Duo's ear. Duo groaned at the light, sensual touch of Heero's sandpaper-like tongue on his sensitive ear. The thought of how Heero knew his ears were that sensitive passed through his brain, but was forgotten as Heero took the soft lobe into his mouth and started to suck on it erotically.   
  
"Heero, I need you now..." Duo whispered hoarsely. Heero's already aching arousal twinged at the pleading note in Duo's voice, and he stopped his attack on the braided man's ear.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I... I... need you to make love to me." Duo felt his face flush at the implication of being with Heero, but didn't care. He *needed* to be naked and sweaty with Heero, and *now*.  
  
Heero couldn't believe his ears. The close proximity of Duo's sexy body and that deep, pleading voice made it hard for anything else to register in his brain. Not taking another moment, he swooped Duo's still lithe form and carried him to the bed, laying him down reverently. Kneeling next to Duo, Heero kicked his shoes off with his feet, all the while running his hands up Duo until he reached the buttons on Duo's shirt.  
  
Duo mewled at the feather-soft movements that Heero was using to touch his body, and leaned up into calloused hands as they moved over him. His hands acted independently of his brain, finding their way to Heero's shirt and ripping it away. With that out of the way, he ran his hands across the chiseled chest and stomach of his lover.  
  
Heero bit his lip as Duo's hands made their way across his body, setting every nerve in his body on fire. Urged on by the sounds that the writhing man beneath him was making, Heero tried to unbutton the fabric across Duo's chest and succeeded in ripping it to shreds. "I'll buy you another one," he growled, kissing the exposed and heated flesh that was opened to him.   
  
Tired of the teasing touches, Duo managed to gracefully flip their bodies over so that he was straddling Heero's hips. He quickly tore his boots off, socks following, and reached to undo the snap of Heero's pants. "I want another shirt, Heero. That was one of my favorites," Duo whispered, unzipping Heero's pants completely, and slid the restrictive fabric off of the cobalt-eyed man's hips.  
  
He took a moment to enjoy the sight of the firm, sun-kissed skin in front of him before losing the rest of the clothing in his way. Duo almost lost the remaining working brain cells that he had when he got a look at the fully nude, and wonderfully erect, Heero under him. Licking his lips, he dared to lean in for a kiss, rubbing his body against Heero's.  
  
Heero moaned at the feeling of Duo's naked body melding on top of his own, and wrapped his arms possessively around the other's back when their lips touched. Taking a moment to breathe, he snuck a hand down to the chestnut rope hanging down Duo's back, grabbed it, and growled, "Mine."  
  
Duo shuddered at the possessive behaviour his soon-to-be lover was taking, smiled, and then moved his body so their erections rubbed against one another. "Take me, Heero. I'm yours," he whispered, the need in his voice evident. /I trust you with this.../ he thought.  
  
Heero swallowed. /I've never done this. Has he? Do either of us know what the hell we are doing?/ Choosing to find out whether Duo was in the know or not, he just spoke. "I've never done this before..."  
  
Duo blushed, and nuzzled against Heero's shoulder, as he felt relief rush over him. "I-I've never... either. I-I-I asked Q about it one day, because I was curious..."  
  
"What do you want me to do, then?" Heero asked, hoping that the uncomfortable atmosphere would die down.  
  
"Well, we need some kind of lubrication... But, I don't have any... Wait!" Duo yelled, which caused Heero's body stiffen. "Q told me about this one time where there was nothing to use but lotion." He squirmed his body out of the tight embrace. Heero moaned at both the sensation of Duo's body moving across his own, and the loss of said body.  
  
Duo jumped from the bed, ran to find his bag where he dumped it, and pulled out a bottle of lotion triumphantly. He turned to see the very erotic scene of Heero, nude and aroused, staring at him as if he were a piece of meat. /Damn.../ He swaggered back to the sight before him, and handed the bottle of lotion to Heero.  
  
"Ok, um, you need to prepare me, but, um, you don't have to..." He stopped, blushing profusely. Before Duo spent too much time in embarrassment over the situation, Heero grabbed him, threw him roughly to the bed, and kissed the braided man, covering Duo's body with his own.   
  
Duo broke the kiss, and ran his hands down the slick flesh covering him until they were cupping the cheeks of Heero's ass. Heero leaned in, slipping a hand between their sweaty, heated bodies, and grabbed Duo's swollen erection. "Tell me how..." he said, pumping slowly on the stiff member in his hand.  
  
"You... you... you have to... ahnnnn... put some of the... ooooooooooooh... lotion on your hand... Heero... Please..." Duo managed, panting with need.   
  
"Please what?" Heero growled, ignoring the way that Duo's voice was making his own neglected cock jump.  
  
"You have to... to... use one slick finger... ooooooh... make sure... sure... that I can... take all of you in... Oh, GOD HEERO! I'm gonna..." Duo stopped talking as unbeknownst to him, Heero slid one finger into Duo's entrance.  
  
"Like this?" he asked, watching as Duo closed his lusty eyes.  
  
"Y-yes..."  
  
Heero started thrusting his slicked finger in the hot heat surrounding his digit. He was about to ask what else when Duo cried out.  
  
"More! Add another finger!"  
  
Heero did as his begging lover asked, and added another slippery digit into the writhing body under him. He continued thrusting when he felt Duo's body relax, and was rewarded with a cry of pleasure from the lusty boy.  
  
"Stretch me! NOW!"  
  
Smirking, Heero slowly scissored his fingers, stretching the tight muscles, until they were ready for another. He didn't even wait for Duo's instruction, but added another finger to the almost abused body beneath him, trying to hold back a moan as Duo's hips bucked.   
  
"Ahnnnnn... Heero... Now... Need... need you... so bad..." Duo whimpered, not knowing how much longer he could hold out as Heero's fingers hit his prostrate, allowing the stars in his eyes to shine even brighter. His hand reached out for the forgotten lotion bottle, and somehow he managed to get some of the cool, gelatinous stuff in his hand.   
  
He sought out Heero's arousal with his full hand, and was rewarded with a growl when he seized his prize. Reacting quickly, he started to stroke the satiny, yet hard, cock in his hand, coating it with the lotion.  
  
"Take me..." he croaked.  
  
Not needing any more invitation than that, Heero spread Duo's legs apart, lifted the limbs until they rested on his hips, and placed his weeping arousal at Duo's entrance. He knew that it would more than likely hurt the beautiful man under him, so he went slowly.  
  
It was torture... He moved very slowly, waiting for the tight, velvety heat to adjust to the change in sizes between his fingers and that of his manhood. Finally, he was seated all the way in, and didn't dare move for fear that if he did, he would wake up from the obvious dream.  
  
"Heero... MOVE!" Duo screamed, wiggling his whole body to let his lover know he was ready for him.  
  
"Hn," the Japanese man grunted, pulling out, and then slamming home. He paused as Duo cried out.  
  
"Du... Duo?"  
  
" 'M ok... just hurt a little..." Duo whispered, the pain obvious in his voice.  
  
Afraid for the first time since they began, Heero leaned over, capturing the American's open mouth in a heated kiss. He was not surprised when Duo began to try to take over the kiss, and broke for air.  
  
"Ready?" he asked. He got a nod in reply, and began to carefully pump in and out of Duo's willing body. This time he received a cry of pleasure, and soon, was plunging closer and closer to his release. As if on instinct, he reached a hand down to the neglected erection that was bouncing off his stomach, using the other to balance their intertwined bodies.   
  
Duo, with the lights behind his eyes growing brighter, screamed out as one of Heero's hands grabbed his aching cock. He felt tears seep from his eyes as Heero hit his g-spot once again.   
  
"Hee... Hee-ro..."   
  
"Nnnnnn..."   
  
"Oooooooooh... right there... gonna... Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrooooooooooooo!" Duo cried, spilling his hot seed all over the hand holding his penis and Heero's chest.  
  
Tight muscles clamped down repeatedly onto Heero's member, and with one final thrust, he released his own need into the pliable form he was buried in, with the growl of "Duo."  
  
Fully sated, and a little exhausted, Heero collapsed on top of Duo, trying to avoid hurting his shivering lover. Carefully, he pulled out, stifling a whimper at the loss of contact. He rolled onto his side, grabbed the still shaking form of the man next to him, and kissed Duo's sweaty forehead.  
  
"Mmmmm..." Duo purred, snuggling into the strong circle of Heero's arms. "So that's what I've been missing out on..."  
  
Heero only snickered. Duo, in reply, ran a hand through Heero's matted chocolate hair, and kissed his sexy lover yet again.  
  
The cobalt-eyed man returned the kiss, moved his hands until they found the end of the chestnut braid, and quickly unwound the locks until they were flowing around the both of them.   
  
"Kirei(2)," Heero whispered, unable to find any other way to describe the scene before him.   
  
Duo wrinkled up his nose. He could feel his sticky semen starting to dry on his body. "I sure don't feel it. Let's take a shower, Hee-chan..." he said, leering at his blue-eyed lover.  
  
Heero felt his cock slowly reawaken under the hungry look Duo was giving him, and sat up, trying to haul the smaller man to the bathroom. They had just made it to the door when the vidphone rang. Duo stopped and looked at the damned interruption, and then at his luscious lover and sighed.  
  
"Just let it ring, Duo."  
  
"Can't. Expecting Hilde to call," he replied, annoyance leaking out of his normally cheerful voice.  
  
"Fine. If it's anyone but her, hang up and come join me," Heero said, kissing Duo one last time before he disappeared into the large, white bathroom.  
  
Growling in frustration, Duo crossed the room, hit the voice-only button on the vidphone, and growled. "Yes?"  
  
"Hope I didn't interrupt your beauty sleep, lazy, but Mike and I will be arriving in Paris in approximately fifteen hours," Hilde chirped. "Why can't I see you, Duo?"  
  
Thankful that he *had* hit the voice-only button, Duo blushed. "Kinda... otherwise... occupied. Dun' worry, Hill. I'll come and pick you guys up. What gate?"   
  
"Eighteen. And tell that Perfect Soldier of yours I said hello," she said, her voice full of knowledge.  
  
Duo coughed, and then glared at the blank screen. "I hate you," he snarled.  
  
"No you don't. Now, go back to that piece of man-hunk, and we'll see you in a bit," she said.  
  
"Yeah... Bye, Hill," he said, hitting the end-call button, and all but ran to join his piece of man-hunk in an enjoyable shower.  
  
TBC...  
  
(1) Robert - While this is fully pronounced in English, in French it would be "Roe-bear" in pronunciation.   
  
(2) Kirei - Japanese, "beautiful" 


	9. A Date, A Phone Call, and Apologies

Title: A Child's Love - Part 9  
  
Author: Makoto Sagara  
  
Archive: www.afallenangel.net/makotosagara/frames/fanfiction/html, www.sailorsandco.crosswinds.net/gundamwing/fanfiction/fanfiction.html,  
  
www.foreverfandom.net, www.fanfiction.net  
  
Category: Angst, Sap, Romance  
  
Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4, 5xS, OCxH, 6x9  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: lime, shonen ai, language, angst, OOC, 5 years after EW  
  
Disclaimers: I am the almighty Mako-sama, Goddess of Angst. *coughs* No, really, I don't own the G-boys, just the naughty thoughts that run through my head. I am poorer than dirt poor. *pulls out pockets and cries* Lint, anyone?  
  
A/N: *flies across with a new banner that reads: MORE FANSERVICE AND ANGST!!!* Ok, now that that is taken care of I can do the more fun things, like babbling. Thanks to everyone for their compliments on the lemon scene in last chapter. That was rather hard for me to actually write. One of my muses seems to think it's more fun if Wufei and Duo are boinking, not Heero and Duo. *glares at Neko*  
  
P.S. Derva says that I spoil her, but I think I don't do it enough, so she gets more airtime. Everyone thank her and Duo-chan for their *amazing* response time with these chapters.  
  
Dedication: To Angel, for being you all the time - someone I adore. To Nelia, for one of the funniest reviews for ACL that I have had in a while. To my *lovely* and *indispensable* betas, Derva and Duo - LOVE YOU TWO! And finally, to Bkerrmom1, who just recently wandered onto my ML and graced me with ego-boosting compliments about last chapter.  
  
Summary for last chapter: Heero sheds some light on the whole Allilon situation to Duo finally. Emotions peek to an all time high, resulting in a *hot* coitus scene. Hilde calls to confirm the flight from L2 to Paris, and Duo agrees to pick her and Mike up then, running off to join Heero in the shower.   
  
Symbols: /blah/ thoughts  
  
*blah* emphasized words  
  
*~*~*~* major scene change or POV change  
  
*~~~~~* minor scene change  
  
A Date, A Phone Call, and Apologizes  
  
Duo walked through the doorway of the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind him. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the muscular outline of his lover against the steam and sliding glass door. /Hmmm... So much I want to do with that yummy body, and not nearly enough time,/ he thought wryly, carefully moving to the shower and opening the door.  
  
"Saving some hot water for me?" he breathed into Heero's ear, while moving behind him, licking and suckling on the lobe.  
  
/He still moves quietly when he wants to. I didn't even hear him come in,/ Heero thought, turning around to kiss the man behind him. "What did Hilde say?"  
  
"To enjoy you..." Duo said, smirking. "She also says hello, and that in fifteen hours, she and Mike will be gracing us with their presence."  
  
"That shortly, eh? Well, I suppose we should just make the most of our time alone," Heero said, pulling his lover as closely as possible. "Ai shiteru."  
  
Duo thought his knees were going to give out. /He... He... Oh dear Lord, if I am dreaming this whole trip, I am gonna go insane./ "I - I love you, too, Heero," he whispered.  
  
"Good to know," Heero replied, smirking against the side of Duo's face. "Now, what should I do with you?" He snickered when he felt Duo shiver, and his erection spring to life.  
  
"I... could think of a few things," Duo replied hoarsely. He leaned his head up, capturing Heero's lips in a needy kiss, which was disrupted by Duo's stomach rumbling.   
  
Growling in frustration, Heero looked down at a reddening Duo. "Did you eat today?" He watched in mild fascination as the American's face scrunched up in thought.  
  
"No... I don't think so. Woke up, took a shower, made out with you, got caught, came to the hotel, yelled at Wufei over the phone..." Duo started listing things off, but Heero cut him off.  
  
"Chang called?"  
  
"Yesssss," Duo hissed. "He called to yell at me about leaving, and I went off on him. Told him to shove it, and then hung up on him. After that, I took a nap, Hilde called and we talked, almost took another nap when you showed up."  
  
"So, you have not eaten since last night?"   
  
Duo nodded.  
  
"And after your... stunt, you were ill. Hmmm... Let's finish our shower, and then we can order room service, or go out," Heero said, watching as the embarrassment left Duo's face and violet eyes flashed happily.  
  
"Can we go to the Eiffel Tower?" he asked excitedly, and Heero smiled, catching the excitement that was bubbling off of the beautiful man still in his arms.  
  
"Hai." He was rewarded with a kiss, and was surprised when Duo started to wash him feverishly. "Duo, the Eiffel Tower will be there even if we go slow. You don't have to rush," Heero said, amusement obvious in every part of his body.  
  
"I know, but this could be like our first date, so..." Duo said, locking his violet eyes with the Prussian eyes smiling down at him.  
  
"Wakaramasu(1)," Heero said, taking one of the washcloths in the shower stall, and using it to wash Duo in turn.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Duo and Heero emerged from the steamy bathroom into the cooler bedroom. Duo hissed as the cold air hit his heated skin.  
  
"Shit! Do they *have* to freeze all the rooms like this," he swore, rummaging around under his bed in his forgotten suitcases for something to wear. Heero smiled, enjoying the sight of the cute ass wiggling in the air. "A-HA!" Duo yelled, looking up to see Heero leering at him. /Oh, that is so fucking sexy... and annoying too./  
  
Smirking, Duo stood up, allowing the towel on his hips to slip just a bit. "Like what you see, Hee-chan?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," crooned Duo's smooth baritone, as he walked over to the now-stoic looking Japanese man. "So, you want some of this?" The towel slipped a little farther, exposing part of a hip bone.  
  
Heero growled in frustration. /Damn him. He is so gorgeous, but.../   
  
Duo smirked, and fixed his towel until it was situated back on hips. "Well, I guess you will just have to wait 'til later, because you are taking me out before anymore sex." /No matter how good it will be,/ he added mentally.  
  
"Get dressed," Heero said.  
  
"Sir, yes, sir," Duo mocked, snapping a salute, before running off to get dressed. /Ah, frustrated, Heero?/  
  
/Tease,/ Heero thought sourly(2), before looking for his discarded clothing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo locked the door to his hotel room behind him as they were leaving. When he turned around, he was face to face with a lusty-eyed lover. A sound somewhere between an 'eep' and a moan of lust escaped his lips. "H-heero?"  
  
"You are a tease," Heero softly growled, punctuating the last word with a thrust of his hips into Duo's. "You will pay for that later, Duo."  
  
The braided man watched as the other walked down the hall, his steps a bit forced. Letting out a groan of annoyance, Duo followed Heero down the hall to the elevator. He could only hope that whatever *his* Heero had in mind was something that he would enjoy.  
  
No sooner had the doors closed behind Duo before Heero had thrown him against the back of the elevator car, kissing him hard. When the car stopped a few floors down, Heero moved from his position to stand next to a dazed and starry-eyed Duo, grasping his hand. He watched as a family entered, and rode down with them to the lobby.  
  
They stepped out of the elevator when it stopped, still holding hands, and moved towards the front doors. Before going outside the hotel, Heero turned to Duo.  
  
"Where do you want to go eat?" he asked, watching a thoughtful look steal over Duo's heart-shaped face.  
  
"Do you know of any good pizza places? And I don't mean any 'fruffy' French, wanna-be pizza places," Duo said, almost salivating while he talked. "I want some *real* Italian food, with lots of garlic, cheese and cholesterol."  
  
"You are not kissing me, tasting like garlic," Heero muttered, dragging Duo outside, and down the crowded evening streets to an authentic Italian restaurant. He missed the pink tongue that Duo stuck out at him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, back at Quatre's mansion...  
  
The blond wandered into one of the many studies of his house, finding Wufei staring absentmindedly out of the huge glass window. To anyone else, it would look like deep, meditative thinking, but to Quatre, he *knew* his friend was brooding over something.  
  
"Wufei?" he asked, quietly, trying not to startle the Chinese man.  
  
Said man turned at the sound of his comrade's voice, scowl firmly set on his thin mouth. "Yes, Winner?"  
  
"Are you alright? I know that you called Duo. I accidentally overheard your end of the conversation," Quatre said, trying not to pry too much. After last night, Trowa had made him promise to stay out of other people's lives, unless asked.  
  
"Then you missed Maxwell's scathing remarks about your help, and my apparent untruthfulness."  
  
"I take it Duo wasn't exactly... happy."   
  
Wufei scoffed.  
  
"Far from it. I believe he said that you were a schemer, and he told you to leave things alone, but you didn't listen to his wishes. He asked me to give him one reason why he should not leave and go back to L2, but before I could tell him why, he said 'Fuck you' and hung up on me," Wufei said, sighing. "Oh, and I believe I know what is wrong with Allilon. Duo mentioned something about Yuy on a hormone rampage and the child walking in before they..."  
  
"Allah... That..." Quatre was lost for words. "I need to go talk to Lucrezia about this then."  
  
Wufei let out a resigned sigh when Quatre left. /I never stood a chance next to Yuy, did I, Duo?/ he thought sourly.  
  
"Wufei?" Sally called out. Turning around, and trying to clear his mind, Wufei left the study to find out what his *truly* wonderful wife needed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero waited until the waiter had disappeared with their order to broach any serious conversation. He watched as Duo raised a glass of water to his soft lips, and as the water disappeared into his tempting mouth.  
  
Shaking his head clear of those thoughts, he placed a hand on top of Duo's. He received a look of apprehensive happiness. "Duo?"  
  
"Yes, Heero?" Duo squinted his eyes a little, trying to figure out what had changed the mood in the Japanese man so suddenly.  
  
"I have to call Quatre's to see how Allilon is..." Heero said hesitantly.  
  
/Ahhhhhh. That's it. He wants to know if I'm ok with him being the 'responsible parent' figure. Why wouldn't I be? I think it's kinda cute,/ Duo thought, a smile stealing over his face completely. "Ok. No problem. See how that little terror of yours is doing; I'll be here when you get back. Promise." He added a wink to reassure his lover.  
  
Heero inwardly sighed. He was relieved to have Duo's promise of staying put, and the reassurance that Allilon would not inadvertently ruin another moment alone with the violet-eyed man. He stood from the table and walked over to a dark corner of the restaurant where the vid-phones were located.  
  
Bracing himself, he dialed the number to Quatre's estate. He was relieved when the vid-phone was answered by Trowa. "Hello, Trowa. May I speak to Lucrezia?"  
  
Trowa's one visible eye shone questioningly, but he nodded. "Of course. Give me a moment to find her," he said.  
  
Heero nodded in acquiesce. A few moments later, he was staring at the very annoyed face of Noin.  
  
"Heero," she snarled vehemently.  
  
"How is Allilon?" he asked, ignoring the hostile tone in the woman's voice.  
  
"He and Joshua are asleep. Where are you?" she said, narrowing her dark blue eyes.  
  
"I am speaking with Duo at the moment. I called to check on Allilon. If he is fine, then I will talk to you later," Heero replied, his voice sounding dead to his own ears.  
  
"Whatever," she said icily, and then the screen went blank. Hitting the end-call button, he sighed and walked back to the table, where Duo was sitting, twisting the end of his braid between his hands.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at Quatre's house...  
  
Quatre finally ran into Noin, coming out of the largest study, and called out to her. "Lu! I need to speak with you."  
  
The black-haired woman turned wearily to face the blond, who came to a stop in front of her. Something about him seemed a bit off, and resolutely, she gave in, walking back into the room she had just left.  
  
"What is it, Quatre?" she inquired. "It's close to ten pm. All I want to do is find Milliardo, and go to sleep."  
  
The blond noted how tired she was, and led her over to a pair of comfortable chairs. "Well, I have to talk to you about... Allilon and Heero." Quatre stopped, not knowing how to go about telling her the problem.  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Well, it seems that Alli walked in on Heero and Duo... in an intimate moment," he said, blushing furiously.  
  
A switch clicked in Noin's head, and suddenly she felt horrible for assuming that Heero had harmed her nephew in any way. /Well, I should have listened to Milliardo.../ "Shit," she swore softly, standing. "Argh, I have to apologize to Heero now. Come find me if he decides to return at all tonight."  
  
"Alright," Quatre replied, wondering what the hell Noin would have to apologize for, but sticking to his promise to Trowa. He watched as his friend left the room, and sighed. The urge to pry was consuming him, but he couldn't decide which one of his friends was most tempting - Noin, Wufei, or Duo.  
  
Being the type who didn't break promises, unless it was necessary, Quatre walked out of the room to find his husband.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo looked up from the end of his braid, which he had been worrying at, to see Heero watching him, his face unreadable. /What happened? Is there something wrong with Alli-kun? Does he have to go?/ he thought. Shaking off the nagging thoughts, he smiled at standing man, and spoke. "Heero? Is there something wrong?"  
  
Heero shook his head, and looked to see a nervous smile across Duo's face, and his violet eyes showing worry.  
  
"I'm fine. It's nothing really," he replied, looking down at the table to see that their food had arrived. "I see you waited for me."  
  
"Um, it just got here," Duo muttered. /I barely paid attention to anything while Heero was away./ "Heero... what are you not telling me?"  
  
The brown-haired man sighed and sat down, feeling a headache approaching. /I really don't want to talk to him about this yet. I just wanted to enjoy what may be our only, at least for a while, night alone. I want to forget about everything but him and me right now./ "Let's not talk about it now, Duo," he said, picking up a slice of the gooey concoction in front of him and taking a bite.  
  
Duo watched in fascination as the pizza slice was slowly devoured, and stared jealously at the pizza sauce that was clinging to Heero's bottom lip. Stifling a frustrated groan, he picked up a slice of pizza, suddenly not hungry for food, but for other, *more* interesting things.  
  
When almost the whole pizza had disappeared between both men, Duo looked up to see Heero's tongue dart out to lick at the errant sauce beside his mouth. Meanwhile, the blue-eyed Japanese man was trying not to stare at his lover to see Duo's reaction to his deliberate teasing. His face gave way to a pleased smirk when Duo started to shift uncomfortably in his chair.  
  
"Are you alright, Duo?" Heero asked in a low sensual voice, that commanded Duo to drag his eyes away from Heero's mouth, and the things he could learn to do with it. He shook his head, trying to clear it, and failing as he caught the amused look on Heero's face.  
  
"Y-yes. Can we go somewhere... else?" Duo asked hesitantly.   
  
Heero looked at the table, where the bill for dinner had just been placed by the waiter. He dropped enough credits to pay for their meal, and more, grabbed Duo's hand, and dragged the smaller man out into the open night. When the cool air hit Heero, he slowed his pace, and laced the fingers of his left hand into Duo's right.  
  
Neither man spoke while they walked down the lighted streets to the breathtaking monument that symbolized Paris to a 'T'. Duo stopped in front of the huge, oxidized, and nearly ancient symbol of strength and ingenuity, feeling awed and humbled at the same time. He felt a warmth spread throughout him as Heero squeezed his hand lightly.   
  
"Come on, baka," Heero said intimately, leading Duo to the elevator cars. "It's nicer to look down than up."  
  
Duo waited on baited breath as the car slowly rose to the top observation platform. When the doors opened and the cool air rushed into the elevator, Duo felt slightly dizzy. /It's so perfect. A clear night, Paris, and Heero with me on top of the Eiffel tower,/ he thought, moving slowly out onto the platform and savoring every moment.  
  
It seemed as if every light was on in the city, and the sight, although not new to Heero, made it seem magical to him nonetheless. /You were right about so many things, Relena./ He snuck a look at Duo, who's face was shining brightly, and felt warmed throughout his body for the first time in his life. He was surprised when, suddenly, his arms were filled with his braided companion.  
  
"Thank you," Duo whispered against Heero's neck. He looked at his lover in slight confusion as he was pulled away, but didn't resist when he was kissed.  
  
"Domo arigatou gozaimasu(3), Duo," Heero whispered gently, before kissing Duo again sweetly.  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
The two men walked silently and contented back to Duo's hotel an hour later. Heero had suggested going back to the room when the air around them dropped a few significant degrees. Duo, not one who actually *liked* the cold, quickly agreed. Hence, they found themselves walking, hand in hand, lost in the feel of one another.   
  
When they reached the door to Duo's room, Heero wrapped his free arm around Duo's waist. "Duo, I can't stay the night here," he said sadly. He watched as the happy look on the American's face vanished.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Hilde will be arriving in about ten hours, and we both need actual sleep. Besides..."   
  
Duo cut him off. "You need to talk to Allilon, or at least see how the runt is doing." He leaned heavily against Heero. "I'll miss you," he whispered, a part of him hoping that Heero would stay anyway.   
  
Heero let out a sigh of frustration. "I'll see you in the morning, Duo," he said, his mind made up. /If I don't leave now, I wont. I still need to see Allilon, and possibly talk to Quatre./ "What gate are Hilde and..."  
  
"Mike."  
  
"...Mike arriving at?"  
  
"Eighteen." Duo leaned up and kissed Heero's nose, not wanting to risk anything more intimate. "I'll see you in the morning, lover." He moved away from the Japanese man, opened the door behind him, and disappeared into the dark room. "Good night," he said before shutting the door, leaving his heart on the other side of the wooden obstacle.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai(4)..." Heero whispered, turning on his heel to find his car.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Quatre looked up from the papers on his desk as he heard the front door open and close. Hastily, he dropped the documents in his hands, and moved out into the hallway. He was relieved to see Heero walking down the hall, seemingly calmer and more rational than he had been when he left.  
  
"Heero?" he called quietly.   
  
The quiet voice was unexpected, but not unwelcome, and Heero turned his tired face to see Quatre's blond head poking out of one of the many studies of the mansion. "Hai?"  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"Duo is fine. I am taking him to the space port in the morning," Heero said, looking at his watch. "In roughly... nine and a half hours."  
  
"He... He's going back?" Quatre asked, his voice catching a bit. Heero scoffed.  
  
"Hardly. You and Chang are not getting off that easy." He saw the puzzled look on the blond's face. "Hilde and her boyfriend are coming for a visit as well."  
  
"Oh! How..." Quatre stopped, absorbing what Heero had just said. "Shit!"  
  
"Aa. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to see Allilon before I go to sleep." Heero moved to walk towards the stairs, but the Arab stopped him.  
  
"Heero, Lucrezia would like to talk to you. She said it was rather important."  
  
The Japanese man resisted the urge to sigh. "Thank you." He breezed past his friend to find the woman and see what she wanted that couldn't wait until morning.  
  
Walking up the stairs, he reveled in the quiet of the large house, so full with life and yet sounding abandoned. /Duo would find this morbid,/ Heero thought, smiling to himself. He had reached the top of the staircase when he almost bumped into something warm and solid. Shaking himself free, he saw Noin's blue eyes staring back at him.  
  
"Noin," he replied tersely, causing Noin to shudder.  
  
"Heero... I'm really sorry about this afternoon. I..." she hesitated, not really knowing how to tell him what she had thought happened between him and the boy who resembled him so much.   
  
"You?" Heero said, mildly shocked that she was apologizing to him.  
  
"I assumed something totally wrong when I should have listened to you. I'm sorry. For everything," she whispered, somehow conveying that it was for more than just yelling at him. Something made Heero realize that she knew more than she was comfortable saying, and so he decided that it was over, because he was still too high after his date and making love to Duo.  
  
"Lu, everything's fine. Go to bed. I'm going to check on Allilon, and then I am going to sleep myself," he said, trying to offer her some sort of warmth in his voice.   
  
"Good night, Heero," the black-haired woman said, disappearing into the bedroom she was sharing with her husband.  
  
A few moments later, he found himself staring at the angelic-looking face of his newly made son, thinking about how to fix things between the two most important people in his life. Placing an affectionate hand on the boy's shoulder, he straightened the bedcovers and left. Soon, he had collapsed onto his bed, falling into a fitful slumber.  
  
TBC...  
  
(1) Wakaramasu - Japanese, "I understand"  
  
(2) Tease - I *so* stole that from the conversation I was having with Allie-cat while writing this.  
  
(3) Domo arigatou gozaimasu - Japanese, "Thank you very much"  
  
(4) Oyasumi nasai - Japanese, "Good night" 


	10. The Arrival of the Whirlwind From L2

Title: A Child's Love - Part 10/?  
  
Author: Makoto Sagara  
  
Archives: www.afallenangel.net/makotosagara/frames/fanfiction.html, www.sailorsandco.crosswind.net/gundamwing/fanfiction/fanfiction.html, www.foreverfandom.net, www.fanfiction.net  
  
Category: Angst, Romance  
  
Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4, 5xS, 6x9, OCxH, AudaxC, 5+2(?)  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: Language, OOC, post-EW, shonen ai, angst  
  
Disclaimers: The owner of Gundam Wing? Nope, not me! So, anyhoo, keep your trousers on. Money? Nope, I'm poor! NO SUING!  
  
A/N: @_@ *is extremely happy right now, and has a goofy smile on face* Don't ask... Just be glad, because I'm finally writing, and not torturing our favorite boys, for a change. Well, at least not *just* yet. Hilde has to say a few things to Q and 'Fei though... *snickers evil and runs off*  
  
Dedication: To Angel, of course, because she's the best muse-in-progress. To Arith-san, because she poked me to write this while I was still on my sap high, thus making it easier for me to be nice to Duo and Heero. To Jo-chan, because she's the best, whether she knows it or not, but no one tell her. We need her to fit through doorways still.  
  
Summary of last chapter: Duo and Heero agree to go out on their first official date. Quatre finds out what transpired between Heero, Duo, and Allilon from Wufei, and goes off to find Lucrezia to tell her as well. Heero checks up on Alli through a bitter Noin. Quatre tells Lu the real story, and she the decides she needs to apologize to Heero. Duo discovers the beauty of Paris at night, with his lover by his side. Noin apologizes to Heero for her behaviour, and Heero becomes resolute to fix the issue between Duo and Allilon.  
  
Symbols: /blah/ thoughts  
  
*blah* emphasized words  
  
*~*~*~* major scene change or POV change  
  
*~~~~~* minor scene change  
  
The Arrival of the Whirlwind from L2  
  
Duo snuggled into his bedcovers, trying to ignore the incessant beeping coming from somewhere beside his head. /Just go away. I'm trying to sleep, you idiot,/ he thought lazily, while slitting an eye open carefully. The clock on the nightstand read quarter to eight in its bright neon-green numbers. /SHIT!/   
  
He sat up, opened both eyes, cursed himself for not being a little slower about the wake up, and looked around for the source of the stupid beeping that was still going on. An angry red flash told him that the vidphone was the reason he woke up at all, and Duo quickly went through the *very* short list of people it could have been. /Oh, fuck. It's Heero,/ he swore, grabbing some clean clothes while hitting the 'Accept Call' button.  
  
"Duo," Heero growled out dangerously. "Do you have any idea how long I have been calling you?"  
  
"Um, longer than fifteen minutes, and not quite half an hour," Duo managed to look sheepish, sexy, and sleepy at the same time. He smiled when he saw the anger in Heero's face drop to something manageable.  
  
"Are you ready yet?" the Japanese man said, suppressing a sigh.  
  
"Uh, almost. How long will it take you to get here?"  
  
"Twenty, considering I have to get Allilon out to the car."  
  
Duo's eyes widened in shock. "You're... You're bringing the kid?"   
  
"Hai..." Heero answered, worried about the sudden change in the American. "Why?"  
  
"Uh, nothing. Is he going to behave?"  
  
"He is under express orders from his aunt that he had better be on his best behaviour, or he is getting... a Barbie... for Christmas." Heero gave Duo a questioning look, and the braided man snorted before breaking out into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Gotta love Lu," Duo managed between chuckles, and then straightened his face. "Ok, so I'll see you in twenty minutes then?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Okay," Duo said, giving Heero an appreciative look through the screen. The glare he received made his knees feel like they were about to give out from under him. "Keep that up, and we won't even make it to the space port. Alli or no Alli," he whispered sexily.  
  
"Just hurry, Duo."  
  
"Love you too." He winked and hit the 'End Call' button. He had no sooner dressed, brushed his hair and teeth, and washed his face when there was a knock on the door. Duo paused in front of the door, listening to the voices on the other side.  
  
"I dun wanna see Mr. Maxswell," Allilon's little voice intoned, sounding as if Duo's last name was sour. "I wanna go play with Joshie!"  
  
"Joshua went home with his mother and father. You are going to spend the day with me, or you will get that Barbie that Aunt Lucrezia promised you," Heero said, voice cold, but not as cold as Duo remembered hearing it most times during the wars.  
  
Steeling himself for a rather uncomfortable day, Duo opened the door with a smile, while he secretly wished for a hole to spring up and swallow him. What greeted him was something so utterly amusing that he ended up bent over laughing. Heero and Allilon stood side by side, faces wearing similar scowls. Their superficial resemblance stood out more, making Duo think of an old 20th century movie called 'Austin Powers', where the bad guy had a clone called Mini-Me.  
  
Heero spared a look to his son beside him and saw that the boy was just as confused as he was. Scowling harder, he cleared his throat, which caused the braided man in front of him to stand to his full height.   
  
"Are you ready now?"  
  
Duo straightened his face out enough to reply. "Yeah," he managed before laughing again. Their scowls had increased in their intensity. /I should take a picture,/ he thought. "Wait, I need to find something first."  
  
He ran back to his luggage and pulled out the slim digital camera that Hilde had gotten him for his birthday. When he reached the pair outside his room, they were still scowling at him. Before they could react, Duo snapped a picture. "For blackmail purposes later," he replied, shoving the camera into his jacket pocket and closing the door behind him. "Ok, let's get this show on the road."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I wanna go hoooooooome," Allilon whined, kicking his legs that were dangling from the stiff plastic chair that Heero had made him sit in. "This is boring!"  
  
"Hilde's shuttle should be here soon," Duo replied, standing up from his chair to pace. "I wonder why their flight is taking so long..."  
  
"Did you ask her why?" Heero asked, making sure that Allilon stayed in his seat.  
  
"Not really. I had more important things on my mind," Duo said, giving Heero a meaningful look. He watched as slight red patches appeared on the Japanese man's cheeks. /Oh my God. Is Heero *blushing*?/   
  
Without a second thought, his camera reappeared, and he snapped the second picture of the day before Heero could scowl again. Duo smiled coyly at his lover before hiding the small square. "What?"  
  
Heero opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the PA system. "UESN Flight 1532 from L1 is arriving at Gate 5." He and Duo exchanged looks and shrugged. Hilde hadn't mentioned coming from anywhere else but L2.   
  
Duo paced to expel some of the pent up energy he had bubbling up inside of him, and was in the middle of his self-appointed circuit when a familiar female voice cut into his thoughts.   
  
"Your boy toy not helping you rid yourself of all that energy, Duo? Do I have to have a talk with him?"  
  
Duo snapped his head up, and accidentally smacked himself with his braid in the process, rewarded by two familiar laughs. "Hilde? Mike? What flight did you take?" he said, running over to hug his friends.  
  
"We had to take a layover flight from L1 to get here today," Mike replied, trying to remove the chestnut braid from Hilde's grasp as she was leveled by a possessive glare from the seemingly forgotten Japanese man. "The next direct flight was two days later, and you know Hill."  
  
"Do I ever," Duo said, snickering as he removed himself from the crushing embrace of the German girl. "Oh, I seem to have forgotten my manners. Hilde, Mike, this is Heero, and the cute kid that looks just like him is his godson, Allilon. Heero, Allilon, this is Hilde, and her funny and masochistic boyfriend, Mike."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. You are so *not* funny, Duo," Hilde said around a yawn.  
  
"Tired?" Duo asked with a semi-innocent smile.  
  
"A bit," Mike said, yawning himself. "So, do we get an escort to the hotel, or do we have to find our own way?"  
  
"I have my car. I will be taking you all back," Heero said, grabbing Allilon's hand, a little too roughly, which caused the small boy to cry out in pain.  
  
Before any of the three men could react, Hilde had grabbed the boy from the ground, and was hugging his small body to her chest. "Are you ok, sweetheart?" she asked, her voice low and sounding very motherly.  
  
Allilon sniffed, and smiled a small smile, soaking up the attention. "Yes," he said.  
  
"Well, then, cupcake, let's get going," Hilde replied, walking briskly down the large walkway of the space port to the outside doors.  
  
"Oh, boy, Mike, you are in *trouble*," Duo said.  
  
"How... What do you mean?" the stunned man asked, hazel eyes glazed over in confusion.  
  
"Hill's got those 'motherly instincts'. Next thing you know, she'll want kids herself."  
  
Mike watched as his girlfriend and Heero's son disappeared in the crowd. "Scheiße," he swore under his breath.  
  
"My thoughts exactly," Duo said, grabbing Heero's hand and heading in the same direction as his friend.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The small group reached Heero's car with no trouble and finally settled in, Heero driving and Mike taking the passenger seat next to him, with Hilde, Duo and Allilon in the back. Heero looked in his rearview mirror at the three chattering bodies, and his scowl lightened up. A quick glance to his left told him that Mike was doing the same thing.  
  
He carefully pulled out of the parking spot, and started the drive to Duo's hotel. He had just made it out of the vicinity of the space port when Mike's deep whisper caught his attention.  
  
"You don't think that Duo is right, do you?"   
  
"I don't know. Although, gauging from her reaction, he might not be too off," Heero replied quietly.  
  
"Great," Mike whispered sarcastically, dragging the vowel's sound out. "Just what we needed."  
  
"Hn," Heero offered, trying to be comforting, but at a loss for what he could really say that would be a salve to this sort of situation.  
  
"Don't pay attention to him, Mikey. Heero here is an *excellent* conversationalist," Duo quipped from the backseat. "Sooooo, besides sleep, did you guys have any plans for your trip?"  
  
"Most *don't* involve you, contrary to popular belief," Hilde remarked, earning herself a glimpse of Duo's pink tongue. "Actually, I would like to see Quatre and his horde," she said, as the car stopped for a red light.  
  
Heero shot his head around to look at Duo, who mouthed 'Motherhen Hilde'. Realizing what his lover was saying, Heero nodded and faced forward just as the light turned green.  
  
"Horde?" Mike asked, turning around to see the occupants of the backseat.   
  
"Yes, horde. Q has like forty henchmen, a husband, and his sister-in-law all at his compound," Duo said.  
  
"Yes, and his 'henchmen' all have their families there as well," Heero added.  
  
"Why so many?"  
  
"Quatre is the CEO of WEI, and the Maguanacs are his personal guard. At least, that's what they like to think. Tro would find that offensive, seeing as how he's the head of Q's personal security. Besides, one of the Maguanacs, Auda, is marrying Cathy, Trowa's sister," Duo said.  
  
"Fun times," Mike muttered, turning around to watch the scenery as they sped by it.  
  
"I promise to go light on the blond, seeing as how you're happy," Hilde whispered to Duo as she placed her head on his shoulder. "But as for China-boy, I plan to rip him a new one."  
  
"Why's that?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Oh, I have my reasons," she replied cryptically, closing her eyes to doze a bit.  
  
The rest of the car ride was silent as the five occupants were all lost in their own thoughts about what to do with the rest of the day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"NO!" Allilon screamed. "I don't wanna!"  
  
"Allilon," Heero said evenly.  
  
"I don't want to spend the day with Joshie!" The little boy threw himself at his godfather's legs, latching on tightly. "I wanna stay with you!"  
  
"I have things to do today, Allilon. I promise to come and get you in a few hours."  
  
"NO! You're gonna go with Mr. Maxswell! I *hate* him! NO!"  
  
Duo stood stock still, in front of the passenger side of the car as Heero stood in front of Milliardo and Lucrezia's house, trying to leave his godson there with his cousin. He felt his blood run cold as the little boy declared that he hated him, and missed whatever it was that Heero whispered to the child that made his shoulders hunch.  
  
"Fine," Allilon declared, turning stiffly and marching inside of the house where Lucrezia moved back to allow him in.   
  
"I'm sorry, Heero. I've never seen him like this," Noin replied, shaking her head sadly.  
  
"You missed him after Relena died," Heero said, the color coming back to his face after the confrontation with Allilon.  
  
"We did, and we are *really* sorry about that."  
  
"Don't be. You were on Mars, and you came back as soon as you could."  
  
"You know," she said, a smile across her lips. "I am *never* going to get used to you with real emotions, Heero Yuy."  
  
Heero fixed her with a glare, and took a look at Duo behind him. "I have to go," he said.  
  
"I know." She stood up on her tip-toes so she could see the American by the car. "Hi Duo! Tell Hilde that I look forward to seeing her!"  
  
The voice calling to him made Duo stand up straight and smile a bit. He waved to the black-haired woman at the door. "Will do, Lu! Tell Zechs I said hello!"  
  
"I will. You two kids have fun and run along," she said, pushing Heero towards the car, and shutting the house door behind her to go deal with the two boys currently wrecking her living room from the sounds that were carrying.  
  
"Well, that was painless," Duo muttered as he and Heero got back into the car. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine," Heero said, taking a good look at the man sitting next to him. "Duo, are you alright?"  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"You look like a sheet of paper. Are you sure you're ok? I can take you back to your hotel room, if you'd like."  
  
"No, I'm fine. It's just not everyday that a three year old kid says they hate me with enough venom to make even you pale," Duo said with a sad smile. "Besides, I haven't had anything to eat and it's almost eleven AM."  
  
"Fine, we'll get you something to eat. Any preferences?"  
  
"Food?" Duo said.  
  
"That's really helpful. I'll pick some place, and if you complain, I'll leave you there."  
  
"Aw, are you the sweet-talker? You're making me all hot and bothered now, Heero," Duo purred.  
  
"Baka," Heero said, shaking his head as he started up the car to feed his lover.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I doubt they are awake yet, Duo," Heero replied, trying to stop the American from knocking on the door they were standing in front of. "It's only been six hours since we dropped them off."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but you don't know Hilde. That's enough," Duo said, smiling widely at his lover and knocking hard against the wooden obstruction. "HILL! MIKE! WAKE UP!"  
  
There was a shuffling and a muttered curse from the other side of the door. "GOD DAMMIT, DUO MAXWELL! You couldn't have let us sleep, could you?" Hilde's sleep-roughened voice called through the wood.  
  
"Nope. 'Sides, it's two PM, sweetness," Duo replied cheekily.  
  
Hilde yelped, and a few minutes later, the door was opened by a very obviously still sleeping Mike, who moved to let them in. The sound of water running could be heard. "Hello," he muttered, collapsing on the messy queen-sized bed.  
  
Duo snickered. "Look, it's Mike, the sleep zombie," he said, laughing lightly.  
  
"Hm?" Mike replied, eyes barely cracked to look at his two guests.  
  
"Is that anything close to 'Duo, the sleep zombie' from the wars?" Heero whispered.  
  
"You can say it out loud, 'Ro. Mike knows all about what Hill and I did during the war, including that one time in the broom closet..."  
  
"DUO!" Hilde screamed from behind the bathroom door, which caused both Mike and Duo to start laughing.  
  
"Hill hates that joke, Duo, and you know it," Mike replied, slowly waking up.  
  
"Yeah, I know, and that's why I do it. Now, get your arse up. You and Hill are gonna help me and 'Ro look at cars for your visit." He laced an arm around Heero's midsection and allowed their bodies to all but touch.  
  
"Fun," Mike muttered, grabbing some clean clothes from his duffle bag and waiting until his girlfriend emerged from the bathroom. She made her appearance a few minutes later, resembling something living. Mike waited until she was fully in the room, before hiding himself away in the bathroom to wake up.  
  
"So, we're going car shopping?" she said, pulling a brush through her short, wet hair.  
  
"You have no idea how much I envy you that you can just brush and go," Duo replied, pulling on his braid with his free hand.  
  
"You know the solution. Cut it," Hilde quipped.  
  
"Never!" Duo said, as Heero wrapped his hand around the end of Duo's braid. A quick look at Heero's face told Hilde that she had gone too far.  
  
"Look! I was *joking*! Relax! Besides, how would I ever find you when you bury yourself in piles of scrap metal?"  
  
Duo blushed when Heero fixed his glare on him. He opened his mouth to say something, but was saved when Mike reappeared from the bathroom.  
  
"Uh oh... Did Hilde say something about the hair again?" Mike said, taking in the serious expressions in the room. He looked at his girlfriend, who was putting her brush back on the bureau by the bed. "O-kay... Well, are we ready to go?"  
  
"Yes, please, let's!" Duo said, moving towards the door and away from the intense look that Heero was giving him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An hour later, the group of friends found themselves standing in front of a car rental place, next to the space port.  
  
"Why can't we get the convertible?" Mike asked.  
  
"Because it's April. Unless you forgot, it tends to rain during the spring on Earth," Hilde replied.  
  
"I didn't forget, but the convertible has a top."  
  
"That's broken!"  
  
"Not that bad, Hill," Duo offered from beside Heero, who had wisely decided to say out of it.  
  
"Stay out of it, lazy!" she yelled, turning back to the matter at hand. "I don't see what is *so* wrong with the sedan."  
  
"Besides the fact that it looks like a box?" Mike snapped.  
  
"Just get the SUV," Duo said, trying really hard to calm the two feuding lovers down.   
  
"Stay out, Duo!" Mike said. "Look, we can stand here yelling, making asses out of ourselves in front of God and everyone else, or we can try and act like civilized human beings and *talk* about this."  
  
Hilde crossed her arms defiantly across her chest and harrumphed at her lover. "Fine," she said. "The SUV."  
  
"Whatever. You win," Mike said, throwing his hands in the air and taking a deep breath. "I hate fighting with you, Hill." He ran a hand through his messy brown hair. "So, what color?"  
  
Duo turned to Heero, while his friends made up. "I'm glad that you have a car here already, and I have one back on L2. They were worse when they got their house, and don't get me started on when I had to get a new house," he said, with a mischievous smile.  
  
"Shut up," Heero whispered, wrapping his arms around the American, and giving him a quick kiss. At least, Heero had intended it to be a quick kiss as they were in public, but Duo latched onto the Japanese man's lips and was trying to crawl inside him by the way of his mouth.  
  
"Excuse us, but we're done, if you two are," Hilde said, beaming at the sight of her friend looking so happy and in love, or lust at the moment.  
  
Duo and Heero moved away slowly, not really wanting to part from the other. Duo reached a hand up to scratch the nape of his neck, a slight blush rouging his cheeks. "Um, yeah, so what's the game plan for the rest of the day? I called Q today, and he invited the three of us to dinner," Duo said, looking at Hilde and Mike before looking at Heero. "Sorry, 'Ro, but you kinda have Allilon to deal with."  
  
"It's understood. Besides, I have to go to work in the morning," Heero said, sparing a small smile for Duo's sake.  
  
"Yeah, there is that," Duo said sheepishly.  
  
"Imagine that. Someone who actually goes to work, Mike," Hilde teased. "Oh, so Blondie invited us to dinner. Great. It means I won't have to hunt him down to talk to him." Her smile took a hard edge that made both Duo and Mike look a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, that's not for a little while yet, since Q and Tro don't eat until about eight, and it's only four... So, how about we go do a little sight-seeing?" Duo offered to take Hilde's mind off her self-appointed mission.  
  
"Sounds fine to me. Are you coming, Heero?" Mike asked.  
  
"No. I have a child to deal with, who is rather angry with me," Heero said, extending one hand. "It was nice to meet you, Michael. I will see you all later."  
  
"I'll call you, Heero," Duo called after Heero's retreating form, moaning at the loss.  
  
"It's so cute to see you with him, Duo. I'm glad things worked out well for you, but I still need to have a talk with a few of your other 'friends'," Hilde said.  
  
"Just relax, Hill. I don't think you can do anything worse to Q than me up-chucking on the poor guy."  
  
Hilde made a sour face, and soon the three friends were caught in a fit of laughs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo took Hilde and Mike around a few places he had discovered on his own in Paris, making sure to keep an eye on the time. At around six-thirty, they headed back to their separate hotel rooms for a quick change and met in the foyer in the main lobby.   
  
"Wow, Hill, you look amazing," Duo said, giving her a wolf-whistle for added effect. She was dressed in a black pants suit that hugged her every curve, with a white blouse to finish the look. She had black heels on and a minimal amount of makeup. Mike had on khakis and a blue oxford shirt, with brown loafers to complete his comfortable Yuppie look. Duo was dressed in black slacks, a blue button down, and non-descriptive black shoes.   
  
"I've only told her that about twenty times since she got dressed, but she never listens to me," Mike said, shaking his head and kissing Hilde's cheek.   
  
"Nah, you're biased because you're sleeping with her. She needed another guy's opinion," Duo said, clapping the hazel-eyed man on the shoulder.  
  
"Can we leave? People are starting to stare at us now," Hilde said. They all headed out to the hotel's parking lot to the black Chevy Tahoe that Hilde and Mike managed to agree upon earlier that afternoon. "So, who's driving?"  
  
"I will, since I know where it is, and you say I give horrible directions," Duo said, sliding comfortably into the driver's seat. Mike handed him the keys, and the automobile started purring like a kitten. "Oooooh, this car is loved... Listen to that engine."  
  
"It *does* sound rather nice, but can we get going?" Hilde asked as she took a seat in the back.  
  
"What's got your garter in a twist?" Mike asked.  
  
"I'd like to talk to Quatre. You know, just a little heart-to-heart."  
  
"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Duo asked, pulling the SUV out of the lot and onto the busy streets.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Duo was driving the monstrosity of a vehicle through Quatre's front gates and up to the house. No sooner had the car stopped when Hilde stepped out of the car, her face a mask of cool civility. Duo turned the Tahoe off, and met up with Mike on the way to the door. "You take her left, and I'll take her right. No sense in blood before dinner," he muttered, receiving a curt nod from the other man.  
  
They flanked Hilde as she knocked on the door, and waited until it was answered by Quatre's butler, Hammed. "Master Duo, how nice of you to come for dinner this evening. And you've brought guests, I see," the older man said politely.  
  
"Yeah, Hammed. This is Hilde Schldebeiker, and her fiancé, Michael Richards," Duo said in an equally polite tone.  
  
"Very well. Master Quatre did say something about more guests than just yourself for dinner. If you will follow me, Masters Quatre and Trowa are in the parlor."  
  
"But of course they are," Hilde said snidely, following the older gentleman to the large parlor, as Duo and Mike stayed one step behind her.  
  
"Duo. How nice to see you again," Quatre said, running over to hug the braided man. "And this must be Hilde and Mike?"  
  
"Yes, Quatre, and we have a *lot* to discuss," Hilde replied, her eyes narrowing into slits and belying the smile that was plastered across her face.  
  
TBC... 


	11. Dinner Conversation

Title: A Child's Love - Part 11/?  
  
Author: Makoto Sagara  
  
Archives: www.afallenangel.net/makotosagara/frames/fanfiction.html, www.sailorsandco.crosswind.net/gundamwing/fanfiction/fanfiction.html, www.foreverfandom.net, www.fanfiction.net  
  
Category: Angst, Romance  
  
Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4, 5xS, 6x9, OCxH, AudaxC, 5+2(?)  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: Language, OOC, post-EW, shonen ai, angst  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own. Don't profit. Don't sue. Don't flame.  
  
A/N: Well, I got a *lot* of reviews for chapter ten talking about how much everyone was looking forward to what Hilde is going to do to our 'beloved' Q-bean. So, I decided to take pity on all the souls who are begging for this chapter. Also, the reason my updating has slowed down considerably is the fact that I am currently working on four different, *very* long fics. This is just the only one that is a 1x2 directly. Want to get me to write faster? Review 'Maybe Angels', 'Gundam Diaries', and 'Star Trek: Gundam'. That's how the muses kick me into gear to write!  
  
Dedication: To Angel, for she is just herself, and what more could I ask for? To Arith, because I love talking to you about ACL and SD - besides, you give good ideas, even if you don't know it, and I admire you for your tenacity and writing ability. ~_^ To Enna, for your great reviews of *all* my fics and for making me smile when we talk.  
  
Special thanks: To Duo-chan and Arith for their help with Hilde's German. *hugglz to both* It was INVALUABLE!  
  
Summary of last chapter: Duo, Heero, and Allilon go and pick up Hilde and Mike from the space port, awakening Hilde's mothering instincts. Heero drops Allilon off at Zechs and Noin's house, causing another scene where Duo gets his feelings hurt again. Heero and Duo take Mike and Hilde to go pick out a rental car for their visit, in which Duo's friends get into an argument and Heero and Duo make out a little, in public. Then, Hilde, Mike and Duo go to have dinner with Quatre and Trowa at their mansion.  
  
Symbols: /blah/ thoughts  
  
*blah* emphasized words  
  
*~*~*~* major scene change or POV change  
  
*~~~~~* minor scene change  
  
Dinner Conversation  
  
"Duo! How nice to see you again," Quatre said, running over to hug the braided man. "And this must be Hilde and Mike?"  
  
"Yes, Quatre, and we have a *lot* to discuss," Hilde replied, her eyes narrowing into slits and belying the smile that was plastered across her face.  
  
The blond felt his blood run cold, and his hackles went up in an automatic defense mechanism. Quatre shot a look of concern to his husband, who was standing behind him, and Trowa just shrugged in response. Slowly, he pulled a genuine smile across his face, hoping his diplomatic background would serve him face the obviously upset woman, and taking a deep breath, he spoke again.  
  
"Well, welcome to our home, Hilde." Quatre lifted one of his hands, and felt the other one encased in a familiar, calloused warmth. "This is my husband, Trowa. If you will follow us, dinner is now ready," he said, leading the way into the large dining room that Duo remembered from his three day stay earlier that week.  
  
Duo shot Mike a look. The brown-haired man just shrugged, grabbed Hilde's arm before she could do anything while the Arab's back was turned and led her into the spacious room. Sighing deeply, and cursing the fact that the blond was going to die if Trowa, Mike and himself didn't referee, Duo followed behind the couple. One hand wrapped around the end of his braid as he took his seat between Hilde and Quatre and waited for everyone else to sit down.  
  
The silence was deafening to Duo. It weighed down on the five occupants of the room like a ton of bricks, or a large cloud of smoke that sucked out all the air. If he hadn't almost suffocated on the Lunar Base during the war, Duo would swear that this was what it was like. After ten minutes of watching the German woman shoot dark looks at Quatre, he couldn't take it.  
  
"Why don't you just say what you have to in front of witnesses, Hill? That way, Trowa can protect his husband, and we all can come up with a story before the cops get here," Duo whispered to his friend on his left.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about, Duo? I am trying to enjoy this *wonderful* dinner that Quatre's staff has prepared for the evening," she answered, giving a sickeningly sweet smile to her host.  
  
"Oh, but Trowa cooked this dinner. In fact, he insisted," Quatre said, beaming at the auburn-haired man on his right.  
  
"Well," Hilde said, some sincerity in her voice for the first time the whole evening. "It's wonderful, Trowa."  
  
"Don't ask for the recipe, Hill. Last time you cooked, we nearly died. Didn't we, Mike?" Duo asked his oddly quiet friend, smiling mischievously.   
  
The hazel-eyed man returned the smile with equal fervor. "Yes, a few days in the hospital was not worth it... Beautiful though she is, a cook Hilde is not. OOF!" He rubbed the spot on his ribcage where Hilde's elbow had been not a few seconds before hand.  
  
Everyone laughed at the hurt expression that Mike gave his girlfriend and the very serious one that was reciprocated. Suddenly, the mood died just as quickly as it had lightened, and the rest of the meal passed in silence.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero sat in his car, staring at Zechs and Noin's house as if it was a plague, or an inept OZ solider from the wars. Of course, the house *did* belong to two former-OZ commanders, but that didn't mean either was inept. In Heero's opinion, they were okay; they just fought on the wrong side during the war. They were both Preventers now, working to protect the United Earth Sphere from terrorists and uncommon threats, just like he was. Not only that, but they were the sole survivors of the Peacecraft royal family of the Sanc Kingdom (even is Noin's tie was only through marriage), and they were the aunt and uncle of the little boy that had been entrusted into his care to raise by Relena.   
  
Sighing mentally, Heero stepped out of the car and made his way to the obnoxiously bright, sky blue door of the house. Before he had raised his hand to knock, it was opened by a weary looking Zechs, whose platinum blond hair was everywhere and normally neat Preventer's uniform was more than just a *bit* askew.   
  
"Hey, Heero. Here to pick up one of the 'Tiny Terrorists'?" Zechs asked, ice blue eyes smiling, as the rest of his face tried to remain serious.   
  
Heero responded by raising an eyebrow, but any verbal response was cut off by a blur of brown hair that headed straight for the Japanese man's legs.   
  
"UNCLE HEERO!" Allilon looked around his godfather's body and grinned from ear to ear. "You didn't bring Mr. Maxswell. Good!"  
  
"Guys! Dinner's done! And Zechs, tell Heero he *is* staying for dinner. No arguments," Noin called from the kitchen, which was in the back of the house.  
  
"You heard her... and you know, just as well as I do, how stubborn that woman can be," Zechs quipped, face warring between pride in his wife, and laughing at the surprised look on Heero's face. "Come in, Yuy. We don't bite. Not now, anyway." He ushered the slightly smaller man through the door, and Heero could have sworn that the noise the wooden door made as it closed sounded as if the door to a torture chamber had just been slammed shut.  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
"So, Heero, how are Hilde and her beau?" Noin asked as the adults sat down with coffees in the living room. Joshie and Allilon were playing with the Peacecraft's pet, a very obnoxious Chihuahua named Pedro.  
  
"They're fine. After Duo dragged them out of bed at two pm, and she threatened the safety of his hair, we took them out to a car rental establishment," Heero answered, shivering at the memory of the childish behaviour between the visiting company and the kiss that Duo had given him as a distraction.  
  
"I take it you didn't enjoy that," Zechs said, smirk firmly planted across his face.  
  
"Hardly. I'd seen Duo and Wufei behave better during the war, even at each other's throats." He sighed, running one hand through his messy hair, and looked at the black haired woman on his right. "So, do you mind telling me why I was nearly *forced* to stay here and have dinner?"  
  
"Not at all. For one, I wanted to make sure you and Allilon had one more good meal in you before I turn you loose on the world," she said, smiling widely before winking. "Two, Allilon and Joshua were building a fort and playing 'Soldier' out in the back yard, and I didn't want to disturb them. And three, I wanted to talk to you about Duo, Allilon, and yourself."   
  
Heero visible stiffened and a scowl took over his face. "Nani?"  
  
Noin raised a hand in mock-surrender in front of her face. "Nothing like that, Yuy. I wanted to talk to you about the whole way Alli's been reacting to Duo..."  
  
"I know what happened, and I could see how it would make him a little paranoid, but Alli's been acting like a brat. Much like Relena was during the war, before she met Lu, that is," Zechs said wistfully, a sad smile crossing his face before his shook himself.  
  
Noin smiled herself, remembering one of the hardest reformations of her short life, and then stared at Heero. "Well, I have a plan as to how to make things better between those two." Heero said nothing, but raised an eyebrow, signifying he was all ears.  
  
"Well, what if you gave them both no choice, but to get along?" she asked.  
  
"What are you talking about, Lu?" Zechs queried.  
  
"Hmm, does anyone know how long Duo is staying on Earth?"  
  
"No. He has not said anything about returning as of yet," Heero said, scowl deepening at the thought of being parted from his lover now that he had him.  
  
"And you have to go back to work next week, right?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Noin's face brightened into a wicked grin. "What if you had Duo babysit Allilon for a day? They would have no option *but* to get to know one another, and then Alli would see what a good guy Duo is, without you around to darken the mood."  
  
"Nani?" Heero growled.  
  
"No offense, Heero, but every time he sees you together, that scene is going to replay in his mind, and he is going to distrust Duo. He sees him as a threat. You should understand that," Noin said, giving a look of sympathy.  
  
"I do," was the harsh reply.  
  
"Well, if you let them get to know each other, without you, then Allilon will learn to like Duo again. He will see that Duo *isn't* out to steal you away from him, or try to replace anyone else, like Relena."  
  
"I think it's a good plan, for what my opinion matters to you, Heero," Zechs added, downing the rest of his forgotten, and cold as ice, coffee. "At least give it some thought."  
  
"Fine," Heero said, glancing at his watch. "I should take Allilon home now. It's late and he has school in the morning." He stood from his chair, and walked out into the backyard with the two boys.  
  
"Do you really think that this plan will work, Lu?" Zechs asked his wife, who had a smug look on her face.  
  
"Do you think it won't?" she quipped back.  
  
"We'll just have to wait and see," he answered, going to see what the other males where doing.  
  
"Exactly," Noin said to the empty room, smiling broadening as she heard her son and nephew squeal in the yard.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After the stony dinner was finished, the five adults moved from the dining room to the large parlour that the three visitors had found Quatre and Trowa in when they arrived. Quatre and Trowa were sitting on one loveseat, while Hilde and Mike sat on another, with Duo sitting in between both couples. One part of him was waiting for the fireworks begin, but a *much* larger part wanted to be far, far away when Hilde started in on his blond friend. Suddenly, an idea struck him, and he turned to look at his green-eyed friend.  
  
"Hey, Tro, why don't we show Mike around the house?" Duo asked, trying to convey what the real plan was.   
  
Trowa looked at his husband, who was a tiny bit pale, but otherwise fine, and nodded to Duo and the other man in the room. "Come along," he said, standing and making his way out of the room. Mike followed behind, shooting a dark look at Hilde before he left. Duo took up the rear, patting Quatre on the shoulder before departing.  
  
When the three men where in the hallway, they left the door cracked and listened to the 'private' conversation between the Arab and the German girl. The niceties were abandoned and Hilde got right to the point.   
  
"Well, it looks like it's just us now, Wasserstoffblondine.[1]" A feral grin appeared over the woman's face and her blue eyes took on a predatory gleam.  
  
In the hallway, Trowa gave a puzzled look to Duo who shrugged. Mike looked at the other two. "She just said that he dyes his hair blond," he answered nonchalantly. A cough came from Trowa that Duo could have sworn was a negation of that allegation. They all listened intently on the conversation in the other room.  
  
"I have no idea what you just called me, Hilde, but you have been rather cold this evening," Quatre stated in a cool, calm, and collected manner. "Is there a problem?"  
  
"You could say that, Quatre. I heard all about your 'help' with Duo and Heero's relationship. You could also say that I am rather unhappy with my best friend calling me from the surface of the planet while I'm in space, crying to talk about how all your help wasn't help at *all*. There is also the simple fact of the matter that Duo happened to get you back, in a way I would not have suggested - but that's his style, not mine - and all I have to say is that when someone asks, tells, or commands you to stay out of their love life that you should listen. Not become a little busy-body."  
  
"Kettle, meet pot [2]," Duo whispered to the two men beside him, and Mike responded by elbowing him in the ribs.  
  
"Excuse me," Quatre said, his voice dropping all politeness and warmth. "But it seems to me that you are just sticking your nose in another aspect of Duo's life by even talking to me about that. And, in case you seem to have forgotten, Duo is my friend as well, and while I haven't been the best at keeping constant contact with him, I have always been there when he's needed me. Truly needed me." A dangerous smile ghosted across the sitting blond's face. "That is what matters. And as far as butting out when he told me to stop, I did, but I couldn't rearrange the seating for the dinner at the last moment. It's hard enough having over 300 people for dinner without everyone bitching about where they have to sit."  
  
The tone of Quatre's voice and the look on his face made Hilde take a deep breath and fix her eyes on the man before her more pointedly. "I could see how that might be a tiny issue."  
  
"I'm glad that you concede that point to me, Ms. Schebeiker, but I hardly need your approval. Besides, it's not like I heard Duo complaining about having to sit next to the man he loves."  
  
"Touché," Trowa muttered under his breath, and Duo and Mike both struggled to stifle their laughter.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Winner, but I think you are missing my point. Stay out of Duo's love life. I really *hate* seeing him cry, and he's been doing way too much of that since he came to this horrid place with you butting in his life and Wufei being a bloody, arrogant bastard," she finished, sitting back against the loveseat and looking at the door.  
  
"You three can return now," she said to the cracked wooden barrier. "We're done, and Blondkopf[3] is still alive, so you can relax, Trowa."  
  
All three men stood up, exchanging nods before entering the room with the now less hostile Hilde and Quatre, sitting down in their previous seats. When Duo was sure that his two friends weren't going to jump over the low table and start trying to strangle on another again, he kicked his feet up on said table and flashed an impish grin, but it never reached his eyes.  
  
"Much as I appreciated the sentiment, Hill, try and be a little nicer to Q. It's really 'Fei that's the lying, bloody, arrogant bastard," he said, flashing a real smile to the woman on his right. "Only quoting you, darlin'." Everyone gave a short laugh, and Hilde and Quatre leaned over the table to shake hands amicably.   
  
"Well, with that out of the way, how 'bout a real tour of this joint, eh? I'm sure Mike wouldn't mind seeing the garage," Duo offered. Suddenly, Trowa's eyes light up and the hazel-eyed man mirrored the expression on the European's face. They were soon leaving the room, talking animatedly (which was odd for Trowa around near strangers) about their shared obsession of antique cars.  
  
"Men," Hilde said, sighing wistfully as she turned on the other two occupants of the room. "So, what else is there to do in this place?"  
  
"There's always the pool," Quatre offered.  
  
"No suit, Blondie."  
  
"Doesn't matter. I'm sure you're about Cathy's size, and she's out... Besides, who said anything about suits?" A blond eyebrow raised mischievously as he left the room, with Duo and Hilde on his heels.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The drive home with Allilon had been quiet, and a look back in the rearview mirror told Heero that the little boy was asleep, his face seeming the innocent angel most people who didn't know him assumed him to be. The Japanese man fought to hide the smile that was threatening to take over his face at the sight, and was suddenly brought back to reality by the sound of a beeping horn behind him. Straightening up and looking ahead, he noticed that the light was now green, and took off from the intersection, letting part of his mind take over the actual driving as the rest of his brain thought over the after dinner conversation he had had with Noin and Zechs.  
  
He could find no fault in the woman's logic. In fact, it seemed the only plausible alternative to the immense near-hatred that his godson felt for the American that Heero loved almost as much as the boy himself. Both of them were too important to him to lose either one of them, but he knew that if he was forced to choose between the two, Allilon would win. Hands down, as Duo would say.  
  
Heero shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts as he pulled his car into his house's attached garage, and sat there as the engine cooled. Allilon was still asleep, but Heero knew that a talk with the boy was imminent. It didn't mean he had to like it.   
  
Taking a deep breath, he got out of the car and walked around to the backseat to remove the boy from his car seat, trying to avoid waking Allilon until they were inside. He had made it up to the door of the house before the small child woke up and wrapped his arms around Heero's neck.  
  
"Uncle Heero?" the tiny voice asked.  
  
"We're home, Allilon," Heero answered quietly.  
  
"'Kay," the boy said, laying his head against the sturdy shoulder near him.  
  
The Japanese man opened the door, and looked around for the puppy that should have tried to trip him. It was then that he remembered that Joey, the wonder-pup, had been staying with a neighbor while Heero and Allilon were away.  
  
/Who names a dog Joey? And then gives the creature the nickname of 'the wonder-pup'?/ he thought sourly, closing the garage door behind him. /Madame Pouley will be glad to give Joey back, no doubt. That dog is almost as hard to take care of as Allilon himself./ He started the climb up the stairs to his godson's room, but stopped when the boy spoke again.  
  
"Can I go to school tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, you will go to school tomorrow," Heero replied, smiling despite himself.  
  
"Ok... Is Joshie gonna be there too?"  
  
"Yes, Allilon."  
  
"Okay." The boy said no more, and Heero continued the trip up the stairs. He made it the boy's room and inside, placing the child on his bed, before anything else was said.  
  
Walking to the white dresser on the far wall, Heero started looking around at the nightclothes available for Allilon to wear. "Cowboys or space ships?" he asked.  
  
"I want to wear my puppy pjs."  
  
"They are dirty. Your choices are," Heero held out the two different set of pyjamas, "cowboys or space ships. Which one?"  
  
"Cowboys," Allilon said, crossing his arms across his little chest. Heero crossed the room and helped the boy change and get into bed. He placed the dirty clothes in the hamper by the door. About to leave him alone to sleep, Heero placed a hand on the overhead light's switch before the child spoke yet again. "Uncle Heero, do you like Mr. Maxswell?"  
  
Puzzled, Heero turned to see a *very* serious expression on the three year old boy's face, and decided that truth was his best option. "Yes, I like Duo, Allilon."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's a nice person, and he likes you, even if you don't like him. He has always been like that," Heero said, remembering times during the war where Duo had deliberately annoyed Colonel Une during an interrogation, and ended up being very badly bruised, but still had nothing but respect for the torn woman.  
  
"Ok," the boy said, yawning and then turning over. Heero stood there until the child's breathing evened out, signifying that he was indeed asleep, and then turned out the light.  
  
/What in the world made Allilon ask about Duo?/ he thought, turning to his own room for a good night's rest, and some time to think over that little conversation with his godson.  
  
TBC...  
  
Notes:  
  
[1] Wasserstoffblondine - German, literally means bottle blond or false blond; here it is used to refer to the fact that Quatre's blond hair might not be natural.  
  
[2] Kettle, meet pot - it refers to an old English saying that actually goes "the pot calling the kettle black". It means that Hilde is accusing Quatre of something she is doing herself.  
  
[3] Blondkopf - German, literally means 'Blond Head'; Hilde uses it to call Quatre 'Blondie', as she has in other chapters. 


	12. Making Up the Rules

Title: A Child's Love Part 12/?  
  
Author: Makoto Sagara  
  
Archives: www.afallenangel.net/makotosagara/frames/fanfiction.html, www.sailorsandco.crosswind.net/gundamwing/fanfiction/fanfiction.html, www.foreverfandom.net, www.fanfiction.net  
  
Category: Romance, Angst  
  
Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4, 5xS, 6x9, OCxH, AudaxC, 5+2  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: Language, OOC, post-EW, shonen ai, angst  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own. Don't profit. Don't sue. Don't flame.  
  
A/N: Thanks again to Duo-chan and Arith-san for all the help they gave me on last chapter! I couldn't have gotten very far with Hilde, in German, without it. Thanks for everyone who reviewed last chapter! It was really nice to wake up every morning for about four days in a row to new reviews. Loveliness. Last thing, I received a note about Hilde being really OOC in my fic. Well, actually, everyone is OOC, even Trowa, in this fic. It takes place five years after the wars end. I know that I am not the same person I was five years ago, why would the boys stay the same?  
  
Dedication: To Angel, who rereads the whole story every time I get a new chapter out; craziness does not negate love! To Jade-sissy, WELCOME BACK! To Arith, must I say why? Isn't my undying affection enough? To Duo-chan, who is just the bestest!  
  
Summary of last chapter: Duo, Mike, and Hilde show up for dinner at Quatre and Trowa's house for dinner and a little 'conversation'. Heero goes to pick up Allilon from Zechs and Noin's house and ends up staying for dinner. Quatre and Hilde exchange harsh words about meddling in other people's affairs, while Trowa, Mike, and Duo watch from the hall. Things are patched up between Duo's friends, and they enjoy the rest of the evening as a group. Heero and the Merquises have a talk about the situation between Allilon and Duo, and Noin comes up with the perfect solution to solve everything. Heero takes Allilon home to sleep, and has a mini-talk with the little boy about how he feels about Duo.  
  
Symbols: /blah/ - thoughts  
  
*blah* - emphasized words  
  
*~*~*~* - major scene change or POV change  
  
*~~~~~* - minor scene change  
  
Making Up the Rules  
  
Sunlight spilt from the thin, gauzy looking curtains in Heero's room, bathing his face and body in a warm, golden light, making his sleeping countenance resemble that of a slumbering angel. Slowly, his eyes started to flutter, and he moved over to avoid the sunlight shining directly in his eyes, and to let the lovely silence lull him back into sleep. However, that was wishful thinking.  
  
"UNCLE HEERO!" Allilon yelled before jumping on the large king sized bed in the middle of the Japanese man's room, narrowly avoiding damage to *vital* areas. "WAKE UP! I wanna go to school today!"  
  
"Allilon? What time is it?" Heero muttered under his breath as he rolled back over to look at the clock on his nightstand. The crystal display told him it was seven AM, and that he had an hour and a half to get them both ready for the trip to Allilon's school. "So, what do you want for breakfast?" he asked, removing his body from the warmth that the blankets offered.  
  
"PIZZA!"  
  
"Pizza? For breakfast?" Heero raised an eyebrow at the boy who was perched on the edge of his bed.  
  
"Yes! It's good!"  
  
"Allilon, I don't know if we *have* any pizza. How about something else? Eggs? Cold cereal?"  
  
"PIZZA!" the child cried happily, emphasizing his point by jumping up and down on the bed.  
  
"Okay. I'll see if we have any," Heero said, sighing, before getting out of bed, putting on his robe, and walking downstairs to find out if he had any pizza to appease his little cheerful monster trailing behind him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo stood in front of the mirror in his hotel room's bathroom, wondering if Heero was still at home at 10am on a day he didn't have to work. His hair was perfect for the first time since the disastrous night of Cathy and Auda's engagement party. In his own humble opinion, he was hot with a capital H-O-T. He took a deep breath, left the bathroom, and dialed Heero's house number.  
  
He got no answer, and he felt his heart sink into his stomach. /Ok, Duo, if he's not at home, where is he? Work? Quatre's? Lu and Zechs's? Out?/ He thought over his options carefully, and decided that calling Preventer's HQ would be his best guess. Before he could start dialing again, the vidphone rang.  
  
Duo looked at the number, and saw that it was coming from the lobby. /Hmmm, wonder what it is,/ he thought, hitting the accept-call button and watching as the screen showed him a slightly perturbed Heero.  
  
"Heya, lover boy. I was just thinking about you," Duo said cheerfully, winking at the chocolate-haired man.  
  
"Good morning, Duo. Would you like to go to breakfast?" Heero asked, taking in, and appreciating, the wonderful sight that graced the screen before him.  
  
Duo blinked a few times, trying to thoroughly process all that had happened in the week and a half since he had arrived on Earth. /Heero's human now, taking care of a little kid, responds to almost everything I say, and FUCK ME if he isn't leering through the screen./  
  
"Duo?" Heero asked, his face showing a little worry at the way the American just seemed to go blank on him.  
  
"Yeah, sure, 'Ro. Where are you?"  
  
"Downstairs in the lobby."  
  
"Ok, I'll be down in a few," he said, smiling brightly. The screen went blank and the search for his shoes began.   
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
Good to his word, Duo was down in the hotel's lobby within two minutes time, looking around for his delicious lover. He found him not far from the main doors, eyes roaming wildly about the whole area, trying to find any possible threat.   
  
"Old habits die hard, ne, Hee-chan?" Duo whispered into the other's ear as he snuck up beside him. He stifled a snicker as Heero started and glared at him.  
  
"It would appear so," he said, what else he was going to say dying as he took a good look at the man beside him. /God, he looks so...Perfectly fuckable./   
  
Duo waited patiently for the glazed look in Heero's eyes to dissipate, but after five minutes, he figured he had better intervene, or he would never eat. "Earth to Heero Yuy. Yuy, this is command calling. Are you there?" he said in a nasally tone.  
  
Heero shook his chocolate-coloured head and regained his composure. "Yes, are you ready for breakfast?"  
  
"Does a man in the desert need water?" Duo asked, grinning before he snatched up his lover's hand, dragging him out of the hotel's lobby and into the bright, warm, and perfect Parisian morning.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An hour and a half later, Duo was polishing off his large meal, while Heero sat, drinking from his cup of coffee as he listened to Duo explain what happened between their blond friend and the black-haired German girl.  
  
"And then, Hilde came up behind Q in the pool, picked him up, and threw him in the deep end," Duo said, laughing merrily at the memory. "You should have seen him. He was sputtering, hair streaming water, and the look he gave her would have made anyone within their right mind scared. Of course, no one ever said Hill was in her right mind."  
  
Heero couldn't help but laugh, although a considerable amount lower than his companion, as he tried to imagine the mostly pristine CEO of WEI soaking wet and giving a death glared to a civilian. "What did she do then?"  
  
"Stuck her tongue out, blew a kiss, got out of the pool, and ran over to where Mike and Trowa were entering. I could tell that Q was thinking over how much damage he could do to Mike if he resisted too much, but the look that Trowa was giving made him stop..." Duo stopped, a pensive looking stealing across his face.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Heero asked, wondering what the other was thinking about that made him stop talking.  
  
"Just thinking. You know, I've always wondered how you and Tro could be so expressive, even when not doing anything to your face."  
  
Heero shrugged in response, finishing off his coffee and signaling for the waiter to fill his cup back up. "Just lucky, I suppose."  
  
"Yeah, you can say that again," Duo said, snickering into his own cup. "So, what did you and the monster do last night?"  
  
Heero sighed at the slightly bitter tone in Duo's voice. /I suppose now is the best time to tell him about Lucrezia's plan,/ he thought. "Ah, well, Allilon and I were 'invited' to stay for dinner with Zechs and Noin," he started.  
  
"You mean Lu *made* you stay. I doubt she gave you much choice," Duo said, eyes twinkling mischievously.   
  
"Aa. She wanted to talk to me about you and Allilon." Heero stopped to gauge Duo's reaction, but all the American did was raise an eyebrow and wave a hand for him to continue. "Well, she gave me an idea on how to improve relations between you both."  
  
"You make it sound like we're warring countries. I have nothing against Allilon, you know that. I just feel guilty because he hates me," Duo said, feeling older than his twenty-one, or so, years.  
  
"I... I don't think he hates you, Duo. He's... just confused, as am I," Heero said, looking anywhere but at the face of the man sitting across from him.  
  
"Wha? Why are you confused?"   
  
"I... I don't want to lose either of you. Allilon is important to me for many reasons, as are you, but if this doesn't end, I will have to..."  
  
"Give one of us up? Me, more than likely," Duo said miserably. Heero started to say something, but Duo raised a hand to silence him. "Look, Heero, I wouldn't blame you. You've got a responsibility to the kid. That's very commendable. Save the world, save the girl, and when the girl dies, you raise her kid. It's all good. I think I'd do the same thing if it was Hilde's kid we were talking about. And if you chose me over Allilon, I don't think I could respect you anymore. So, do what you gotta do."  
  
"Well, if you would stop rambling and listen to me, baka, you'd know that Lucrezia, Zechs and I came up with a plan that would work to make Allilon like you again," Heero said, smiling affectionately at his lover.  
  
"Oh? Well, spill, cuz I'm all ears," Duo quipped.  
  
"Really? I thought you were all mouth," Heero replied.   
  
Duo's response was to blink, shake his head, blink, and start laughing. "Oh, 'Ro, that was a good one. So? Spill it?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
/I can't believe I'm doing this,/ Duo swore as he waited for any sign of the brown-haired child he'd been requested to escort home. /The kid is *so* gonna freak when he sees me here. What the hell was Heero thinking? What the hell was *I* thinking when I agreed? Hello, my name is Duo Maxwell, and I'm a masochist./ A hand was placed on his shoulder, and Duo spun around, ready to kill whomever touched him.  
  
"Jumpy much?" Noin asked, her amusement written all over her face and her blue eyes twinkling merrily.  
  
"Suicidal much?" he shot back, irritated that he had let his guard down so much while thinking.  
  
"Aww, don't be like that Duo." She removed her hand from his shoulder and stood beside him, looking at the front door of the tiny school building. "So what are you doing here?"  
  
"Waiting for Allilon so I can start the torture that you and Heero planned," he said, looking at the door as if it had betrayed him as well.  
  
"So he's starting it already? That was fast. I'm surprised you agreed so readily. I thought that you would have run for the hills after Heero mentioned it. Although, you were," she lowered her voice a little, "a Gundam pilot, so a child shouldn't pose *that* much of a problem."  
  
"Mariemaia."  
  
"True... But she had Barton spurring her on and filling her head with a lot of crap. Treize-sama never would have stood for what she was doing."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. So, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Waiting to take Joshua home. I have today off, so I'm going to take him to the zoo. What are you going to do with Allilon?" Noin gave him a supportive smile.  
  
"I have no fucking idea. The park?"  
  
"Sounds like fun. Why isn't Heero here?"  
  
"The traitor, formerly known as Yuy, took me to breakfast, laid this deal on me with no way to escape, and then got called into Preventers HQ by Une. I think you all set this up," Duo said sourly.  
  
"Don't be like that. You could have easily said no and walked away from this whole thing, but you didn't. So stop complaining. Heero is a package deal now. Buy one; get an adorable, but bratty, clone for free. Ah, and speak of the devils... I mean, angels."   
  
"MOMMY!" the little black-haired boy cried, running full-tilt until he smacked into the woman's legs. "Alli busted his lip on the playground today. It bled, and it was red and icky."  
  
"Is he ok?" Duo asked, but running into the building before Joshua could reply. He found the little brown-haired boy in a classroom scowling as a woman cleaned a medium sized cut on his pink upper lip.  
  
"Well, Allilon, you're lucky that I could fix this so easily," she said, standing. "It might bleed again if you pick at it. I'll tell Mr. Yuy about it when he comes and picks you up. Now, go get your jacket and shoes from your cubbie."  
  
"Um, excuse me, Miss, but Mr. Yuy couldn't make it to pick up Allilon," Duo said, walking fully into the room. The red-haired woman spun at the new voice, green eyes wide with surprise.  
  
"And who might you be?" she asked in a not-too-polite-but-not-rude-either tone of voice.  
  
"I'm a friend of Mr. Yuy. Duo Maxwell," he said, holding out his hand. The woman tentatively took it and gave it a firm shake.  
  
"Well, I'm Ms. Sparrow, Allilon's teacher. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too." He flashed her one of his famous grins, and hoped to hell that she wouldn't ask what his relation was to Heero, or Allilon for that matter. /Why yes, I'm Heero's male lover, and Allilon there hates me for all the child is worth. That's my relation,/ he though sourly, but keeping his smile intact.  
  
"Mr. Maxswell?" Allilon asked, shoes in one hand and his jacket in the other.  
  
"Heya, Alli-kun!"  
  
"Where's Uncle Heero?"  
  
"He had to go to work, so I'm here to play with you until he can come home. That sound ok with you?" Duo asked, moving over to the boy to help him with his belongings. The little boy said nothing, but let Duo help with no resistance, running out of the classroom when he had everything. Duo stood up, scratched his head, and waved to the teacher. "Well, thanks, and um, bye."  
  
"Goodbye, Mr. Maxwell. Have a good day."  
  
"Yeah, you too," he said, leaving the school building as quickly as he could. He was surprised to see Allilon and Joshua chasing each other around the yard in front of the building, and he saw Noin watching them carefully from beside the door. "I thought you were taking Joshie to the zoo."  
  
"Well, I thought that I would take pity on you on your first day and we could all do something together," she said, giving him a small smile.  
  
"Okay..." he said, watching the boys run around some. "Hey, Lu?"  
  
"Yes, Duo?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome, and you owe me."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero sat at his desk at Preventers Headquarters, going over reports that weren't due until the following day. He had come there after he received the call from Une to 'come in for the day'. He reminded himself to thank her for that.   
  
He knew that he was walking a thin line between lying to his lover and having help set it up, but Heero was starting to feel guilty about the whole situation. He stopped typing, and looked at the screen, the words seeming to make no sense, even though the man read, and wrote, ten different languages. Sighing, he moved a hand to the coffee cup on his left, only to find it missing.  
  
"Looking for this, Yuy?" asked a familiar voice. Looking up, Heero saw Zechs standing next to his desk, ice blue eyes taunting him, as he placed the mug back on the desk.  
  
"Don't mess with me, Zechs," Heero growled dangerously.  
  
"Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed today, Heero?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," Zechs replied, sitting on the edge of Heero's desk. "I thought you had today off. Why are you here?"  
  
"Setting the plan into motion."  
  
"Ahhhh, strike quickly and fewer casualties?"  
  
"Aa. Although, I don't know who would die first. Duo, from suicide, or Allilon, from Duo's hands."  
  
Zechs tried really hard not to laugh at the mental picture of Duo trying not to pull his long braid out, strand by strand, while Allilon stood there screaming at him. "It's a toss up, really," he said, stifling a few snickers.  
  
"Aa."  
  
"So, how did you ever get Une to help you with this little problem?" the blond asked. He was rewarded by a death glare from his friend. "Don't look at me like that, Heero. It doesn't work, and besides, you would *have* to have Une's help to come in today. Otherwise, Duo would never had agreed to watching your little terror."  
  
"Allilon is only a terror because he's an only child and spoiled," Heero replied stonily.  
  
"So what are you going to do? Knock Duo up so he can have a little brother or sister?" A lesser man would have been stone cold dead from the look that Heero gave Zechs, but the blond just laughed and patted the Japanese man on the back. Heero said nothing, and after a few moments, Zechs regained his composure. "Sorry. I couldn't resist the urge," he said sheepishly.  
  
"Your sense of humour is almost as bad as Duo's. And just as unwanted at this time."  
  
"Ouch. Something is wrong. Afraid that they will really kill each other?" Zechs looked at the other man, seeing the worried expression. "Look, Heero, Duo's a big boy, and a damn fine man. I think he knows how to restrain himself. Besides, Hilde, Quatre, Lu, and Sally are all here to help if he needs it." He paused, letting the logic of his statement sink into the former Gundam pilot's head. "So, did you tell him about the rules yet?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"How did he take them?"  
  
"Surprisingly well, although, I don't think he knows what he's gotten himself into," Heero said, shuffling the papers that were sitting idly on his desk.  
  
TBC...  
  
Review, please? Before the muses try to EAT me this time.... 


	13. Following By the Rules

Title: A Child's Love Part 13/?  
  
Author: Makoto Sagara  
  
Archives: afallenangel.net/makotosagara/frames/fanfiction.html, fanfiction.net, foreverfandom.net, sailorsandco.crosswinds.net/gundamwing/fanfiction/fanfiction.html  
  
Category: Romance, Angst  
  
Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4, 5xS, 6x9, OCxH, AudaxC, 5+2  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai, language, Post-EW, OOC, angst  
  
Disclaimers: Yeah, like I own Gundam Wing. *goes off to cry, but not before turning out pockets* I am poor as well. Flames will keep me warm this winter.  
  
A/N: So, Neko made me work on Maybe Angels until I was in tears. Also, things were a bit slow getting this chapter started up. I'm *really* sorry, but I couldn't get the cat and the rabbit to agree as to how much angst and sap should be in this chapter, and things still aren't settled. I'm just tired of refereeing. My legs look like scratching posts.  
  
Dedication: To Angel, b/c she's a doll baby. To Stacy, b/c she's a cutie too! And finally, to Arith, b/c I can! ~_^  
  
Summary of last chapter: Heero starts up the plan to get Duo and Allilon back on good terms. Duo starts off his first day of babysitting by picking the daemon child up from school, and then it's off to play with Noin and Joshie.  
  
Symbols: /blah/ - thoughts  
  
*blah* - emphasized words  
  
*~*~*~* - major scene change or POV change  
  
*~~~~~* - minor scene change  
  
Following by the Rules  
  
Duo followed the black-haired woman and the two boys through the large metropolitan zoo, smiling as the boys chased one another from one animal to the next. /Ok, this could be worse. I could have had to do this all by myself. Note to self: *thank* Heero for this lovely experience.... I should really be acting a bit better about this. At least he didn't make a scene in front of his teacher. Wonder what's up?/  
  
"Duo, you sure as hell have changed from the wars," Noin said, interrupting the braided man's thoughts. "What happened to the happy-go-lucky, but scary as Death itself, Gundam pilot we all knew and were annoyed by?"  
  
A faint blush crept across the American's pale face and a hand reached behind to scratch the back of his head as a grin stole over his face. "Oh, I'm still the same guy. I just think more. That's what happens when your best friend goes from the Perfect Soldier to Justice Boy. 'Fei reads more, and well, I hate feeling like an idiot, even if I've read stuff he's never heard of."  
  
"Manga and dirty magazines hardly count. Joshua! You stick your finger in there, and you'll get hurt! How will I explain to Daddy if a bear eats your hand," the woman chastised her son, watching as his little face paled and the hand was moved.  
  
"You know, I read more than just that!"  
  
"Oh, I know. I was just teasing. NO! JOSHUA! ALLILON! DON'T," Noin screamed, running off to stop the boys from trying to taunt the polar bear and being closely followed by Duo.  
  
Duo reached the boy before the bear did, and dragged the child, kicking and screaming, away from the exhibit. "Don't... do... that..." he panted, his adrenaline pumping and his heart beating in his throat. "Heero would *so* kill me."  
  
"Let me GO!" Allilon yelled, trying to pull away from Duo as he steadied his heart. "You're NOT MY DADDY!"  
  
"No, I'm not, but I'm a friend of your Uncle Heero, and he asked me to watch you today while he was at work. Why don't we go and get something to eat?" Duo asked as he was joined by Noin and her crying son.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What's this I hear about rules?" Sally asked, her voice proceeding her. "What rules could you two be possibly talking about, since neither of you are known too well for following any." Her blonde head popped into Heero's work area, a smile plastered across her lips.  
  
"Nothing, Sally," Heero said, glaring at the blond man still sitting on his desk.  
  
"Riiiiiight. Forgive me. I'm not part of your Gundam pilot club, just married to a member," Sally said, sighing heavily as she turned to leave.  
  
"Sally! Wait," Zechs called after her, turning her back around and walking her inside Heero's work area. "It's nothing like that. It's of a more... personal... nature."  
  
"Personal?" she asked, looking at Heero, who seemed to be a bit flushed. "Oh, you two must be talking about Duo and Allilon." Her suspicions were confirmed when Heero flushed a darker shade of red. "Okay, so how are the little blighters?"  
  
"Blighters?" Heero asked, the colour in his face starting to become tame.  
  
Sally giggled and raised a hand to her mouth. "Sorry, I've been talking to the head doctor at the University of London. Lasting side effects are that I end up thinking in Old British slang."  
  
"That sounds like Duo and his horrible ancient American slang," Zechs said, smiling at his frowning friend, who was still sitting at the desk and staring at the monitor of his computer. "Lighten up, Heero. As long as Duo follows those small rules, nothing should happen. Besides, Duo's a smart guy, and he knows that those few guidelines are best for everyone." The blond dropped a hand on the Japanese man's shoulder and patted it a few times. "Ok, I have to go back to work."  
  
"Finally! One of you is doing some work," Une said. Her dark red hair was the first thing that Heero saw as he looked up. "Well, besides Yuy."  
  
"Sorry, Une," Sally muttered as she took off, waving goodbye to the two men still with their boss.  
  
"Marquise? Don't you have something to do? Like, paperwork?" Une asked, and watched, amused, as the tall blond made his way quickly away from the desk and Yuy. "Well, wouldn't Duo be proud to know that I haven't lost my touch at all from the war?"  
  
"He would probably have something to say about, I'm sure," Heero said, sparing a look at the woman standing over him. "Arigatou."  
  
"Hmm? Are you thanking me for something?" Une asked, a look of surprise on her face. "OH! You think I did you a favour, don't you?" Heero raised a lone eyebrow in question. "No, Yuy, I didn't call you because you asked, or for the sake of Maxwell and your godson's relationship. I called you because your expertise is needed for a pre-mission data gathering session. I've come to get you for that. And before you ask, no, this could *not* have waited at all. We need to get this info and move. I want you in the lab in three minutes. By the way, what's Maxwell's hotel number?"  
  
Heero felt his blood run cold as Une continued talking. The moment she asked for Duo's number, an unsettling feeling of impending danger rushed over him, but he gave it to the woman before he left. /Note to self: Talk to Duo about Une calling for some reason. Also, get a leash./  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo sighed in relief as he watched the boys munching happily on their nutritious meals, while he ate his hamburger and fries in silence, with Noin snacking on an apple with some water. She talked to the boys about things on the television, games they could play, and things that happened at school that day as they sat at the café in the front of the zoo. The only thing Duo could do was sit back and watch the way that Noin dealt with the two boys and take mental pointers for the future.  
  
When all of the food was gone, Duo noticed that Allilon looked a bit tired. The boy's blue eyes were drooping, but Duo had to commend him on the way that he tried to keep up in the conversation with his aunt and cousin. He only intervened when the little boy's head was close to smacking into the wire table.  
  
"Ah, okay. Noin, Joshie, say goodbye to Alli-kun. I gotta take him home anyway," Duo said, swooping the little boy into his arms.  
  
"Noooo," the child protested, yawning in the middle of his cry. "I wanna stay an' play."  
  
"No, sweetie," Noin said, picking up Joshua and moving over to Duo. "It's time for Joshie and I to go home now. You can play with him tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"'Kay," Allilon mumbled, snuggling a little against Duo's shoulder before drifting off to sleep.  
  
"Ya know, he's cute when he's asleep," Duo said, trying to move the boy off of his braid. "Except for the fact he's on my hair." He looked at Noin, who was readjusted her own child as he drifted off to sleep. "Need a ride back to the school?"  
  
"That'd be great. It's not a far walk, but I don't want to wake Joshie, and he's too heavy to carry back," Noin said, readjusted the boy yet again.  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
The drive back to the small school was quiet as both boys slept soundly and both adults were lost in their own thoughts. Duo almost missed Noin's car as he drove past the school.  
  
"Shit. Sorry, Lu."  
  
"It's ok, Duo. Thanks for the good company today," she said, placing a hand carefully on his shoulder. "You'll do great for the rest of the day. Where are you taking Allilon for the rest of the day?"  
  
"Well, I'm gonna take him back to 'Ro's place for the rest of his nap. Then, Hilde and Mike are coming with me to get my own car for the rest of my stay. Hill said she'd like to have a little more maneuverability for her trip, and this is their car. After that, I dunno."  
  
"Can I make a suggestion?"  
  
"Sure, you can. I suppose you're able, right?" Duo quipped, winking cheekily at his friend.  
  
Noin shook her head in response. "You never change, do you?"  
  
"You want me to change?" Duo asked, mock shock written in every crevice of his expression.  
  
"Not in my lifetime. Anyway, my suggestion is this: Keep him close to home for the rest of the day. Did Heero give you instructions?"  
  
"Yes, Mother."  
  
"God, I hope not... Just following Heero's instructions, or whatever he called them, and keep him close to home today. That way, if he throws a tantrum, then you won't be embarrassed. I speak from experience."   
  
Duo looked at the woman next to him, and took in the near scowl across her face. "I bet. They seem like they could drive a saint insane," he replied humourlessly.   
  
"You have no idea," Noin said, sighing heavily. "Well, let me get my monster home. I'll talk to you soon." She opened the passenger door, closed it carefully behind her, and retrieved her son from the back seat. "Have fun," she called, before walking back to her own car.  
  
/Is she crazy?/  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wufei briskly walked into the back room of Preventers HQ. Everywhere that the eye could see, computers, modems, fax machines, printers, and other various electronic equipment was stored. Not only was the room not large enough to hold all that it did, the problem was exacerbated by the fact that two large servers took up most of the back wall. He really didn't like this room. He was more comfortable handling criminals, people shooting at him, guard duty, paper work - anything but the computer lab. *That* was Yuy's expertise, and he found the Japanese man typing away madly at the central computer.  
  
/Of all the other agents here, I had to get assigned to be partners with Yuy on this mission? I feel that there is something foul going on,/ the black haired man thought, moving nimbly through the intricate mess of expensive electronics towards the other occupant of the room.  
  
"You are my partner for this?" Heero asked, not bothering to look up to see Wufei take the only other chair, which happened to be right next to him.  
  
"Yes." A keyboard was shoved into Wufei's hands and a new monitor was turned on, all within seconds.  
  
"Tracking route one-three-zero-point-eight-nine-two-point-four-nine-eight-point-zero-one-one," Heero said, knowing that the Chinese Preventer would catch the meaning.  
  
"An ISP address?"  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Someone would have to be bold to try and hack all those places from something as mundane as an internet service provider's address," Wufei said, staring at the programming code in front of him. "So, why am I helping you? My hacking skills are only passing. Nothing like that of Maxwell and yourself."  
  
"I don't know." Heero never looked up. "My objective is to find the hacker, stop his trail, and then apprehend him for a trial."  
  
"Hmmm," Wufei muttered, looking over the code and trying to get it to make sense to his mind. After a few minutes, he started working silently. Both men continued like that for a few hours.  
  
"Call Duo," Heero said, finally looking at his partner.   
  
"What?" Wufei asked, stopping what he was doing to stare openly at Heero.  
  
"Call Duo. He said that he wanted to talk to you without yelling or cutting you off." Heero shrugged minutely. "I saw him for breakfast this morning. That is all he said, and I didn't ask why he was telling me."  
  
Wufei looked at Heero, who was again ignoring him for his computer work. "Thank you."  
  
"Hn." Silence reigned yet again amongst the two Asian men.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo sat on the overstuffed cream couch that was situated in Heero's living room, and listened for any signs that the boy upstairs was stirring. He'd been doing the same thing for the past hour, and was shortly getting *very* bored. He didn't dare watch anything on television, because he had discovered shortly after he arrived that most things were in French. Seeing as how Duo could barely ask for directions correctly in French, anything on the TV was out, and it wasn't like Heero was much into anything.  
  
The only vid-disks that Duo could find were either of children's programming or Heero's work. In other words, there was nothing there to entertain him that he wouldn't shoot himself over first. As such, the books were not any better. Programming manuals, children's stories, and the odd technology magazines were all that Heero seemed to have.  
  
Duo made a mental note to get some reading material before agreeing to watch his lover's daemon of a 'son'. This was just too much torture for him. In order to pass the time with his sanity intact, he pulled out a book of children's fairy tales and indulged in the better memories of his childhood. Before the rebels showed up at the Maxwell Orphanage, stealing the only home he had ever known.  
  
He never heard the shuffle of small feet on the wooden stairs, or the way that Allilon softly called to him. He didn't notice anything until the boy was yanking on the leg of his jeans.  
  
"Mr. Maxswell?" the little boy called as he yanked. He took a few steps back when Duo lowered the book, revealing what sort of mood he was in.  
  
"Yes, Allilon?"  
  
"You no tell Uncle Heero about zoo, right?" Allilon asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and a tiny spark of fear all over the boy's face.  
  
Duo sighed, taking this as the first step in the road in gaining the boy's trust and friendship again. "No, Alli-kun. I won't tell Heero about the zoo." He shared a tiny smile with the blue-eyed, sleep-tousled cherub in front of him. "So, wanna see what your Uncle Heero has as a snack?"  
  
"PIZZA!"  
  
TBC...  
  
P.S. This still may be the last chapter of ACL that you see from me in a while. I don't know. Neko has taken some recent tragedies in my life and turned it into GW heaven. Gundam Diaires chapters 29 and 30 were started and written tonight in one night, so we shall see how this holds out. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed! *hugglz* 


	14. Weapon Cleaning and Polishing

Title: A Child's Love Part 14/?  
  
Author: Makoto Sagara  
  
Category: Romance, Angst  
  
Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4, 5xS, 6x9, OCxH, AudaxC, 5+2  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai, language, Post-EW, OOC, angst  
  
Disclaimers: Yeah, like I own Gundam Wing. *goes off to cry, but not before turning out pockets* I am poor as well. Flames will be used in one of Neko's Infamous Bonfires.   
  
A/N: I feel kind of bad for not having started this chapter sooner, but things just happened and then I decided to take a break from writing GW. That lasted all of one week before Neko decided that I was slacking off too much and got me working on some HunterxHunter fic and a few Weiß Kreuz fics. This is the first chapter of any GW fic that I have actively started in the last month. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Dedication: To Angel, for being so patient and understanding with me. To Arith, who hasn't pushed me, not once, about how long it takes me to get a chapter out. And finally, to all my reviewers who sent me great a/o funny reviews for the last few chapters. Thanks all!  
  
Summary of the last chapter: Duo and Noin take the boys to the zoo, but not before the American nearly has a heart attack over Allilon and a bear. Heero finds out why Une was really so willing to help him come into Preventers HQ on his day off. At lunch, Allilon falls asleep, so Duo and Lucrezia part ways. Wufei turns out to be Heero's partner in gathering information, and Heero tells Wufei to call Duo soon. Duo and Allilon come to an understanding about the incident at the zoo, and things might be coming around for the braided one.  
  
Symbols: /blah/ - thoughts  
  
*blah* - emphasized words  
  
*~*~*~* - major scene change or POV change  
  
*~~~~~* - minor scene change  
  
Weapon Cleaning and Polishing  
  
Heero tried to ignore the dull throb that was starting behind his left eye. This was supposed to have been a simple trace, lock and report. Instead, Trowa had to be called in to help find the supposed hacker. All three men had been working for five hours straight, and nothing had been turned up as of yet. After hitting the same trail for the fourth time, Heero shoved the keyboard away from him, stood up, and walked out of the room.  
  
As soon as the cool air hit his face, the pain behind his eyes lessened and his mind wandered to Duo and Allilon. /I wonder how their first day went? Are they both still even alive?/ he asked himself, searching his uniform slacks for his cell phone. Coming up empty handed, he realized that it had to have been in his jacket. Sighing, he headed back into the room.  
  
"Forget something, Heero?" Trowa asked, not looking up from the computer he was still typing away at.  
  
"No, calling Duo," Heero replied, turning on his heel with his jacket slung across his back, and leaving before either occupant could respond. When he stepped outside the crowded computer room again, he whipped his cell phone from the inside pocket of his jacket and dialed his home number.  
  
"Hello," Duo answered cheerfully, sounding as if he had been running. "Yuy household. This is Duo speaking. May I ask who's calling?"  
  
"Baka," Heero said affectionately. He knew his name should have shown up on the caller identification system.   
  
"Heya, 'Ro. How's things at work?" Duo asked, the smile on his face evident, even though Heero couldn't see his lover.  
  
"Hn. Could use your help on this one... At least, if you are still as good as you were during the wars."  
  
"Depends on what you mean, lover boy," Duo said, snickering. "So, you must have called for a reason. 'Sup?"  
  
"How are things going with Allilon?" Heero asked, hoping that he wasn't being too curt or sharp with the American.  
  
"Things are great. We spent the afternoon with Noin and Joshie, came back for a nap, and now we're building a fort in your backyard. I'm really sorry about your fence. Please tell me you didn't like it," Duo said, a definite pleading tone in his voice.  
  
Heero sighed. "Is everyone alright?"  
  
"Of course. So is your fence. I was just yanking your chain."  
  
"Thank you for that."  
  
"No problem, and any time."  
  
"I take it that you two are getting along fairly well?"  
  
"Yeah, kid likes pizza more than I do," Duo said, laughing a little. Heero joined him, remembering the morning's odd food request.  
  
"Before this morning, I would have said that's impossible, but now..." Heero trailed off. "May I please speak to Allilon?"  
  
"Sure, let me go get him," Duo said, and Heero heard the American walk off and the muffled sound of voices before his godson's voice came through.  
  
"UNCLE HEERO!" the boy yelled excitedly. "Whatcha doing?"  
  
"I'm at work with Uncle Trowa and Uncle Wufei," Heero replied, smiling just a little at the boy's happy voice. "How are you and Duo getting along?"  
  
"We made a big fort in the backyard. Mr. Maxswell said that you wouldn't mind about that hole in the back fence," Allilon said.  
  
"WHAT?" Heero growled. He calmed down as a loud chuckle and an equally loud giggle reached his ear, realizing he'd been had yet again. He sighed once more. "Duo, that joke is *not* funny anymore."  
  
"Sure it is... Oops, there's someone at the door. Be right back," Duo said, the sound of his footsteps signaling that he had left.  
  
"Where is Joey?" Heero asked, trying to get his godson's attention once more.  
  
"Madam Pulley hasn't brought him back yet..."  
  
"That's because you are supposed to show Duo where to go so you can pick him up," he explained patiently.  
  
"Oh yeah..." the boy said. There was a pause on the other line and then Allilon gave an excited squeal. "JOEY!" The sound of running feet and the clicking of claws on the floor was all that Heero could hear before Duo's voice came through strong once more.  
  
"Guess this means I won't find out where Madam Pulley lives," he said.  
  
"Madame *Pouley* lives right next door on the left. And I can safely assume that Joey is now in your possession?"  
  
"Yep... Uh, 'Ro, I gotta go," Duo said, fear tingeing his normally cheerful voice.  
  
"Duo?" Heero asked, worried about what could have made the American that concerned. He received no response. "DUO?" A click signified that someone on the other end had hung up. "Kuso...[1]" he swore, dialing the number to his next-door neighbor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Look, I don't see what the big deal is," Hilde said over the vid-phone. "All I'm asking you to do is to talk to Lover Boy about having a small party at his place. You know, if you mention something about this being the first thing you two do as a 'couple', I bet he'd cave in." She winked at Duo, hoping that her logic would sink in and win over the uncharacteristic worry her best friend was showing.  
  
"I just don't know, Hill. It's not my house. You know if it were, there would be no question about having as many people over as this baby could hold. But, this is Heero "Perfect Soldier" Yuy we're talking about. There's no way in Heaven *or* Hell he'd agree to something like this," Duo said, watching as Allilon and Joey ran around the semi-disassembled fort in the back yard.  
  
"This is so *not* like you, Duo Maxwell. What happened to the guy who got so blitzed a few weeks ago and then drove home on his own an hour later, perfectly sober?"  
  
"That's different. Having a high metabolism rate is *not* even remotely close to asking Heero to throw a party. I... I just don't know."   
  
Hilde sighed, knowing that pressing the issue any farther would only anger the chestnut-haired man. "Fine. You win, but dammit, this is the only way I can figure out how to get me and China-Boy in the same room together. Quatre said he would do it if he and Trowa hadn't *just* thrown that 'wonderful' engagement party for Cathy and Auda."  
  
"Heh... Well, maybe next time he'll remember to *not* piss me off on the same day he plans on serving me alcohol. Not my fault," Duo said, blushing lightly.  
  
"Riiiiiight. I could have told him that... But I had no clue until after all this crap happened. Oh, well, past is past, but this is the now." She sighed and watched Duo watching Allilon. "How's it going with the munchkin?"  
  
"Pretty well. We've been playing in the backyard for most of the afternoon, and now his puppy is here."  
  
"Aw, a boy and his dog. I wish I could see it. Mike's going insane. He wants to go back to L2 already." Hilde sighed, listening to her boyfriend's muffled shouting.  
  
"Oh, yeah, he sounds like he is having a ball," Duo said, grimacing as he thought things over. "What if I could get Heero to agree to the four of us adults going out somewhere. That way, we could have someone who really knows the city with us, and Mike would have someone to talk to. I'm sure Q and Tro would like to come with us..."  
  
"Alright, you talk it over with Heero, and I'll tell Mike and Blondie," Hilde said, smiling brightly.  
  
"You and Quatre are getting along better, I see."  
  
"Sort of, but Mike seems to really like Trowa, so it's a good thing. Do you think I should worry about him leaving me for Bang Boy?"  
  
Duo started laughing. "He'd have to get through Q, and that is *not* an easy thing. Q-ball eats people meaner than Mike for breakfast and then comes home sweet as pie to Tro."  
  
"Yeah, well, if he even thought about it, I'd let Quatre kill him, and help too."  
  
"Now *that* I'd pay to see," Duo said between laughs. "Look, 'Ro's probably gonna be home soon, so I'm gonna get Alli to help me sorta clean up his backyard. I'll come by tonight and talk to you, okay?"  
  
"Sure, and don't stay out to late with Heero," Hilde said with a lecherous wink.   
  
"Er, riiiiight. Whatever. Talk to you later," Duo said, blowing a kiss to his friend before ending the call. "Alli?"  
  
The sound of small feet carried across the hardwood floor and soon, Heero's clone was standing in front of him. "Yes, Mr. Maxswell?"  
  
"Oh-kay. Alli, first off, just call me Duo or Uncle Duo or something like that. No more Mr. Maxwell. You remind me too much of my teachers in school, and that's not a good thing."  
  
"Okay!" the little boy yelled excitedly.  
  
"Alright, now that we have that out of the way, I need you to help me fix up the fort before Uncle Heero gets home. Ready?"  
  
"Yes, Uncle Duo," Allilon said, running towards the backyard.  
  
Duo smiled a little before following the cute kid to clean up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Heero returned to his house, it was well after midnight. He was tired, hungry, and felt the desire for a shower strongly. He walked into the quiet, dark house and switched on the hallway light. Then, he moved into the living room, but found it deserted. Something on the adjoining dining room's table caught the light and his eye, and Heero went to investigate.  
  
It was a note from Duo.  
  
"Welcome home, koibito. Heh, learned that word from a girl who used to hang out with Hilde and I at our favorite bar on L2. Anyway, dinner's in the fridge. Just heat it up. Your backyard is cleaned, for the most part, although I think Alli may want to just keep that new fort for a while. Joey's been fed and let out already. Alli's in bed, and I'm probably not to far away from him then. Eat, shower, and then come find me. I want to talk to you about something. Love ya, Duo."  
  
Heero smiled at the way the American rambled, even while writing, and walked into his kitchen to see what Duo had forced his godson to eat. He was surprised to find a covered plate on the middle shelf with a sign that said "EAT ME, HEERO!" He snorted at the note and removed the cover of the plate to find grilled chicken breast, broccoli and a medium sized potato.  
  
Sighing at the fact that the food was actually food, Heero placed the plate in the microwave over his stove, and took of his jacket, throwing it on the back of one of the barstools behind him. He fished through the refrigerator for a bottle of water and saw a jar of what looked like orange spaghetti sauce. There was a note on that too. "Everything tastes better with a little cheese sauce, Hee-chan." Heero snorted and removed the jar and a bottled water as the microwave dinged.   
  
He pulled the plate of food out of the microwave, poured a little of the cheese sauce on an empty spot, and sat down to eat. He was not disappointed as the food was very good, and then Heero wondered why he worried. Duo may have eaten some incredibly strange concoctions during the war himself, but whenever it came time to actually cook, the only other person who could out do him in the kitchen was Trowa.  
  
Heero quickly finished his meal, and took the dirty dishes to the dish washer. As soon as he opened the door to the washer, he was assaulted by hot steam and the smell of the cleaning mixture.  
  
/He cooks. He cleans. He manages to have children who hated him love him in less than a day. He looks great clothed and naked. Is there anything he *can't* do?/ Heero thought to himself as he rinsed his plate and eating utensils in the sink. When he was done, he grabbed his Preventers jacket off the barstool and went up the stairs to his room.   
  
He half expected to find his bed occupied by the American, and was slightly disappointed when he found that it wasn't. He figured that Duo had to be either in the guest room next to his own, or in Allilon's across the hall. Resigning himself to a hot shower, Heero stripped quickly and headed to the bathroom down the hall.  
  
When he felt a little more human, he returned to his room, dried off, put on a set of pyjamas that Relena had picked out herself, and went across the hall to find Duo. He quietly opened Allilon's door and looked in. What he found made him smile. Allilon was fast asleep on his bed, with Duo sitting, asleep, in the rocking chair that Heero had brought from his last room. The little boy had a tight grip on Duo's long braid and was smiling.  
  
Carefully, Heero walked over to Allilon, removed the braid from the child's hand, and then stood next to the chair, watching Duo as he slept. His lover looked tired, and for that Heero felt a little bit guilty, but there was a slight smile across Duo's lips.  
  
"How to wake him up?" Heero whispered, but then thought of how he would appreciate being wakened by someone. He leaned over Duo and placec a chaste kiss on the braided man's lips, reveling in the soft feel of them.  
  
"Hmmm?" Duo murmured sleepily as he came around. "Mmm, 'Ro, that's nice."  
  
"Shh," Heero whispered, helping Duo out of the rocking chair and into the hall. He guided the other man into his room and onto the giant king sized bed. "I almost feel guilty for waking you up. You two looked quite adorable sleeping like that."  
  
Duo snuggled right next to Heero as he got into the bed. "You can wake me up any day, as long as you do it like that," he said. "How was work?"  
  
"Frustrating. I'm glad to be back here with my two favorite people," Heero said, prying himself free of Duo's grasp. He was rewarded with a small groan from his lover, but that was settled as he kissed Duo again, this time with more passion.  
  
Suddenly, Duo was awake and kissing back with matching fervor, pinning Heero to the bed with one of his strong legs. Heero moaned as Duo's tongue ran across his lips, and Duo took advantage of that to plunder the warm cavern of his Japanese lover.   
  
Heero's hands grew a life of their own as he began to unbutton Duo's shirt and his own with lightning quick fingers. Soon, bare flesh was touching bare flesh and both men were moaning with desire every time they touched one another. Heero pulled away from the kiss, and quickly flipped his lover over, ready to rip anything his way off. Duo blinked a few times to clear his mind, and managed to place a chilled hand against Heero's hot chest.  
  
"No," he said, amazing himself and making Heero move away.  
  
"Nani?"   
  
"Not tonight. Not like this. I just got Alli to like me again. I don't want a repeat of last time."   
  
Heero groaned in frustration, laying down on the vacant side of the bed and pulling Duo to rest next to him. "I understand. Now, tell me what you wanted to talk about in your note." He had to find something to take his mind off of the bulge in his pants, and talking seemed the best way at that moment.  
  
"Hilde wants the four of us, and maybe Q and Tro, to all go out for a night on the town. Mike's going a little stir crazy, and I told Hill that I would talk to you about it."  
  
"Sounds fine to me, as long as I'm not required to go dancing or drinking," Heero said, suppressing a yawn. "Sleep. Tired now."  
  
"'Kay, Heero," Duo said, yawning widely and closing his eyes as sleep came and claimed both men.  
  
Notes:  
  
[1] Kuso - Japanese, "Damn" 


	15. Target Practice

Title: A Child's Love Part 15/?

Author: Makoto Sagara

Category: Romance, Angst

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4, 5xS, 6x9, OCxH, AudaxC, 52

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Shonen ai, language, Post-EW, OOC, angst

Disclaimers: Yeah, like I own Gundam Wing. goes off to cry, but not before turning out pockets I am poor as well. Flames will be used in one of Neko's Infamous Bonfires.

A/N: I started this chapter and had three whole scenes written, but that was all before my computer decided to kill my disk and everything that was on it. So, this will probably not be as good as what I had before, but I'm trying to get it back. Poke the Neko if you think it sucks, or could use some work. I just don't remember everything like I should.

Dedication: To Rainy, Jade-nee-san, and Jochan, for trying to make me feel better, even though I now have to bury my disk and scrounge around to get back to where I was with all my fics. I love you three to pieces.

Summary of the last chapter: Heero calls home, only to find Duo and Allilon in on a joke to get him, but something happens that drags the American away from the phone and scares the hell out of Heero. Hilde tries to convince Duo to talk to Heero about throwing a get-together at the Japanese man's house, and only succeeds in getting him to agree to an adults' night out. Heero finds out just how good his new lover is with children, and house keeping. Heero finds Duo in Allilon's room, sleeping, and wakes him up to sleep with the tired, and horny, Japanese man.

Symbols: /blah/ - thoughts

Blah - emphasized words

=== - Major scene change or POV change

== - Minor scene change

Target Practice

The night was cold, dark, and rainy, but Duo knew that he had to keep moving through the gloomy, overgrown forest. He hissed in pain as a tree branch smacked into his wounded shoulder, and bit his tongue as a bush scrapped his legs.

/Goddamn OZ uniforms. Why did they have to make shorts for the hotter countries?/ he though bitterly, wiping water from his bangs and eyes. /I will blow up this base. Just gotta make it back to 'Scythe, and then I can have 'Fei bandage me up while he lectures me on proper behaviour during sabotage missions./

No sooner had a little sliver of the moon glistened off something that could only have been his Gundam, than a sound behind him made him whirl around, hissing as a hot bullet seared it's way across his left calf. The sound of crunched undergrowth made his adrenaline hit him like a sledgehammer. He ran as fast as his injured body would carry him, but it wasn't fast enough. Another bullet hit his right calf; making him fall to the ground, face first.

Duo tried to drag himself to his Gundam, which he knew could only have been about ten meters from where he was right then, but was stopped by two dark shadows that stood over the top of him. One of the men leaned down, pulling Duo's head up by his bangs and leered.

"Well, James, look at what we have here, a piece of terrorist trash. What do you think we should do with it, eh?"

"Go... to... hell..." Duo spat at the OZ soldier, moving his uninjured arm ever so slightly to his left thigh. He cried out in pain as the other soldier kicked his hand so hard there was a crack.

"No, no, no. You mustn't try to hurt us, little shithead. Malcolm, I suggest we just kill him now. What do you think, Colony Trash?"

"Fuck... you... both..."

"Well, if you insist," the first soldier said, reaching for Duo's arms.

=======

Heero woke up, instantly alert, and started searching for his gun and the nearest escape route. A few seconds later, he registered that he was in his bed, and that the disturbance that woke him was the thrashing and yelling body next to his own. Carefully, he managed to untangle himself and Duo from the sheets around them, and then he placed a hand on the sleeping man's shoulder.

"Duo..." he said quietly, and quickly dodged a fist that nearly connected with his face.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Duo screamed, scrambling from off the bed, and curling up in the nearest corner. Heero, who was used to nightmares, calmly moved over to his shaking lover and squatted next to him.

"Duo, you have to wake up. It's only a dream..." he whispered, not touching the American, in case he reacted volatile again.

"Don't touch me. Never again. Don't you fucking touch me," Duo chanted, rocking back and forth, tears glistening in the corners of his dead-looking amethyst eyes. "Just... don't touch me..."

Heero was about to find something to wrap around the other man when a knock on the door caught his attention. Quickly, he stalked over to the door and threw it back, only to find Allilon standing there, in his cowboy pyjamas, rubbing at his eyes. "Allilon, what's the matter?" he asked, wondering what alternate universe he'd awaken into.

"'Smatter with Uncle Duo?" the boy asked, his eyes pinned directly on the shaking man in the corner.

"He had a nightmare... Why are you awake?"

"Noise woke me up," Allilon replied, moving past Heero to sit next to Duo. Heero made a move to snatch the boy away, but sighed in relief when Allilon laid his head on Duo's arm and there was no violent reaction from the American. "Uncle Heero, you should tell him a bedtime story. Uncle Duo, Uncle Heero tells the best bedtime stories."

"Allilon, go back to bed, and I will come tuck you in, once I get Duo settled, Okay?" Heero replied, picking the boy up and moving him over towards the door.

"'Mmmkay," Alli said, shuffling his tiny feet across the floor.

When the boy was gone, Heero looked at his lover, who seemed to have calmed down a bit from the scare he'd given the three of them. Carefully, Heero placed one hand upon Duo's shoulder. The other man responded by looking up with bleary eyes. Before he could blink, Heero found his arms full of the American man, who was burying his head into his chest.

"Duo?"

"...Horrible... tried to get me... couldn't fight them... hurt... oh my god..." Duo sobbed into his lover's shirt, his words becoming mumbled in the fabric.

"Duo, what? I can't understand you," Heero said, pulling away to look at the man he was holding. Tears were streaking their way down Duo's perfect heart-shaped face, his eyes were ringed with red marks, and they appeared close to dead. The sight was enough to nearly break Heero's heart. "Come on, koibito. Let's just go back to sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

Heero gently picked his crying lover up, carried him over to the king-sized bed, placed him on one side, got in next to him, and just held Duo until the tears stopped and he fell asleep once more.

========

He had no idea how long he laid there, being held by Heero's strong, comforting arms, but time seemed to crawl by as he listened to the calm breathing of his lover. Carefully, Duo disentangled himself from Heero, and sat up. Taking a look at the other man's sleep-softened face, Duo felt himself smile for a moment, but the nightmare kept running through his mind.

/I thought I was over this. It's been almost a year since I last had it. Why tonight?/ he thought, climbing out of the bed and heading downstairs to the living room.

He sat down on the couch, curling his feet under him and stared, numbly, at the brick fireplace. He couldn't keep the images from his mind. Try as he might, he kept losing the battle, and after the twentieth time that the scene in the forest reappeared, he gave up.

There were only two other people who knew what the dream really meant, and one he was still pissed at. The other was his therapist, Erin Kershaw, who Hilde and Wufei had urged him, repeatedly, to see and talk to about the wars. At first, he had balked about the idea, instead choosing to ignore the way the reoccurring nightmare made him feel. But when he'd waken up one night while Wufei was visiting, he was standing in the middle of his kitchen with a knife pressed to his arm. He'd waken up Wufei when he'd knocked over a glass on the counter.

After that, he'd stopped fighting with his friends and called around for a good person to talk to. The first few sessions with his redheaded therapist were tense, making Duo rethink the whole idea, but after the fifth or sixth session, Erin mentioned something about doctor-patient confidentiality and an ethics code that she was legally bound to follow. That was the pin that set everything straight for Duo, and every session after that had him talking about his past, his friends, his job, his dreams, his ambitions, his feelings, and mostly about his feelings for Heero and the way they had parted.

Erin had once asked him who were his closest friends, and Duo automatically responded with Hilde, Mike, and Wufei. Then, she suggested that Duo consider telling one of the others about the ordeal and the dreams. Duo had automatically rejected Hilde for her overprotective nature and the fact that she was a woman and easily to get angry. Then, Mike had been thrown out of the window, not for lack of trust, but because the man was a recent friend, and hadn't been in the war the same way that Duo or Hilde had. That left Duo with only one option left, and in truth, it was the best option.

Once Wufei had dropped the Justice Boy act, Duo'd discovered a lot of things about his friend. Wufei liked to read classics from Earth, and he listened to some rock and roll. He had a major weakness for chocolate covered strawberries. His sense of humour, while sometimes dry and biting, was always amusing when Duo wasn't the butt of his wise cracks. In fact, Wufei had been a scholar before joining the war effort, and that had earned Duo's respect more than anything.

And so, the two boys became men together, constantly talking when they were free, running up atrocious phone bills, and not caring. But then, the day came when Wufei said he had a mission for the Preventers and it was a no-comm deal. That was the last time that Duo had talked to the Chinese man, and the beginning of the end for their friendship. That is, until his twenty-first birthday, and he'd began the search for his friends. But, since Duo was upset with Wufei, his only option for someone to talk to about his nightmare was Erin.

He checked the clock and noticed that it was almost four a.m. in Paris. After a quick calculation in his mind, he came up with that it was probably a bit after nine a.m. on L2, and knowing Erin the way he did, she'd been in her office for two hours already. He moved the vid-phone until he could talk without getting up from the couch, and dialed the number to the therapist's office. She picked up on the third ring.

"Erin Kershaw, how may I help you?" the redheaded woman said, with a faint smile upon her weary face.

"Heya, Erin-babe, how are things there?" Duo said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Duo! God, how are you? You didn't show up for your appointment last week, and when I called Hilde, she told me that you were on Earth. Paris, no less, and you were looking for Heero to talk to him. Why didn't you tell me during our last session?"

"Sorry, I was trying to steel myself for anything that might happen, and well, I guess it just didn't cross my mind," he responded.

Erin sighed, and took a good look at her patient over the vid-phone's link. "You look like shit. What time is it there?"

"'Bout four a.m."

"Holy FUCK," she said, running a hand through her frizzy Irish-given auburn curls. "Why in the hell are you up?"

"Nightmare..." he responded, his mask cracking and falling off completely.

"Oh, Duo... What happened with Heero?" Erin asked, grabbing her notepad and putting on her 'I'm listening' face.

"Well... It's a long story..."

"Duo. Stop that and just tell me. I promise to not even bill you for this session, even though I could make a killing with the overtime that I would normally bill you." Duo laughed, remembering why he liked the woman so much and why he kept going back to talk to her.

"Thanks, Erin."

"No problem. Now, tell me what's wrong and why you are having that dream again after so long."

"Ok, well, after my birthday party, where none of the guys came, I decided to find out where Heero and 'Fei disappeared off to. Both are working for the Preventers, like I told you they probably were, and well... Here's where things start to get messy. Remember how I told you that 'Fei went on that mission and I never heard from him again?"

Erin nodded. "Yes, continue."

"Well, he completed it in about fifteen months, total, and then came back, started dating Sally Po, got married ten months ago, and now they're gonna have a baby. But this whole time, he never called me to tell me he was alive and that sorta pissed me off, but I was glad that the jerk was alive. So, I found out what Heero was up to, got his address, phone number, the whole deal. Hilde told me that I should just go see him. That the worse he could do is reject me, and then I would have my answer. So, I took her advice, hopped the next shuttle to Paris, checked into my hotel and went to find 'Ro.

"Good news, he is alive, healthy, and as hot as ever. So, I knocked on his door, and saw him, but behind him was the most adorable boy I'd ever seen. Only thing is that he looked like a mini-Heero, and that sorta made me feel like shit. I was just about to leave, believing this kid was 'Ro's when he stopped me, invited me in to talk, and told me the story behind Allilon. Isn't that a great name?"

"Ancient Greek for one, I believe... And yes, it's quite nice for a little boy," Erin said, scribbling away madly, but still listening.

"Well, turns out the kid is Relena Peacecraft-Darlian-Roget's only child, and was staying with his godfather, Heero Yuy, while the good Vice-Foreign Minister and her husband went to a conference in the colonies. Well, the good lady's shuttle blew up, killing everyone on board, leaving Allilon an orphan, and Heero the new parent of a three-year-old boy. End of story, pretty much, but the beginning of Heero's new life. So, he gets a job with the Preventers in their technology department, something he can do part time most days, and puts the boy into a really nice preschool with his cousin, Joshua, who's the son of Milliardo Peacecraft/Zechs Marquise and Lucrezia Noin.

"So, after I learn all this, I invite my friend and his kid to dinner with me, not really sure what we were going to do, but just wanting to spend more time with both Heero and the adorable scamp that kept calling me Mr. Maxswell."

"How cute," Erin cut in, smiling widely.

"Isn't it just?" Duo asked, smiling himself. "So, anyway, he agrees, but calls me the night we were supposed to meet, tells me that Allilon won't be coming, and that it's just us adults. Part of me was really relieved because I had been dying to tell 'Ro how I felt for almost six and a half, seven years. Another part was scared because I don't know how he might take it. 'Ro's not the easiest to gauge reactions about."

"I remember his track record."

"Well, we go to dinner, and things are awkward for a while, and then I just blurted everything out in one long chain of words to get it out."

"Common defense mechanism. What was his reaction?"

"Err, said that he knew, but didn't do or say anything because Wufei was in love with me. I, um, blew up at him in front of the whole restaurant, and we thought it would be wiser to continue the discussion in my room, since the restaurant was in my hotel. Well, we got into a sort of argument because Heero said that he didn't do anything because he wasn't sure of his feelings and thought that Wufei would have done a better job. I wanted to hit him, but I didn't let him leave, and we straightened things out.

"Next morning, I called Hilde and told her what happened with Heero. Well, she got pissed... Like she normally does." That got a snort from Erin, and Duo looked up and grinned at the woman. "Yeah, I know... Anyway, we chatted about the whole Wufei situation, and well, she wanted to help me bash their heads in, both Heero and Wufei. But I got her to give me some time, called Wufei, set up a lunch date with my good buddy, who told me over some salad that the reason he didn't say anything about how he felt was because he wanted me to be happy. If everyone wanted me to be so fucking happy, then how come I've been so fucking miserable?" Duo felt the tears prickling at the corners of his eyes and didn't fight them. They rolled down his face unchecked, obscuring his vision and making Erin seem like a blurred red and peach spot.

"Duo, what happened after Wufei said that to you? I need you to continue so I can help you," Erin said calmly, and it helped to pulled Duo back from the pit of self-pity he had sunken into.

"Well, we got things straightened out, and then caught up on old times. It was nice. He looked at his watch, remembered he had to help his wife paint a nursery, and I paid for lunch. Things were good for a while between us after that. So, I went back to my hotel room, called Hilde to let her know what happened with 'Fei, and when I tried to tell her that I was coming home, she said it was fine and that to call her when I had a flight booked. I agreed and we hung up.

"No sooner than that happened when the phone rang, and it was Cathy, Trowa's sister, inviting me to an engagement party. I said yes, and then asked to speak to Q. After threatening to kill him, I got him to tell me why he didn't let me know that he knew where both 'Fei and 'Ro were. He said they made him promise, but then invited me over to his place to stay the night before the party. I agreed to that too, and as I was getting stuff to take over Q's, Heero knocked on the door to take me.

"Car ride was mostly silent, but then Heero started asking about lunch with 'Fei. I told him it was fine until I talked to Q, and then asked him about his part in the whole 'let's not tell Duo where I am because I'm a big ass' plot. After he started with the 'I just wanted you to be happy' bit, I stopped him, told him how it made me feel, and the rest of the drive was quiet. When we got there, I was nearly trampled by Allilon and Joshie-boy, who were playing a bit rough. After saying hello to everyone, Alli drug me up to his room in Q's house. The kid stays with Q so much that he has his own freaking room. Can you believe that crap? Well, anyway, I came back down when he went to sleep, and we all sat down... Oh, everyone is Heero, Wufei, Trowa, Q, Sally, Noin, Zechs, Cathy, Auda and I. Well, we had some polite conversation, but Heero went to bed, and Q led me up to my own, only to find out that I was sharing a room with the Cobalt Terror.

"Things got settled, but I had already began formulating a way to get my friend back for trying to get me and 'Ro together so quickly. Next day, I was stuck decorating the house with 'Ro, and it was strange. Then, got dressed for the party, came down late as Hell, but it was worth it for the looks I got from just about everyone in the room." Duo laughed, and so did Erin. She was used to Duo using his strange and beautiful looks to get him what he wanted. "Anyway, we all had dinner, which was catered, and found out that 'Ro and I were seated next to one another, even though I had expressly told Q to stop his little plan, and I think Heero did too. So, by the time that everyone left, I was pretty drunk, and the only people still there were the ones from before, Une, and her adopted daughter, Mariemaia."

"The one from..."

"The one and only. Sweet kid now. Absolute doll. You'd never know that she was used as a puppet to start a war. Une-babe's done a good job raising her. Anyway, so it was just us adults, and I decided that it was perfect time to get my revenge on Q. I played that one song. Remember the Garbage song I played you that I said reminded me of Q?" Erin nodded. "Well, not only did I play it, I sang along to it. Q tried to stop me, and I ended up getting sick all over him. That put a damper on things, and the next thing I remember, I was waking up in the room with Heero, feeling like crap. He helped me pray to the Porcelain Goddess a few more times, and then left me to clean up.

"Got back to the room, and 'Ro kissed me, tried to maul me, but I stopped him because I still felt like shit. So, we slept in the same bed that night. When we woke up, Heero was hornier than a bitch in heat, and tried to molest me, and I didn't resist him that time. Only, this time, Alli, who started screaming his head off, interrupted us. I knew I had screwed up big time, so I kinda ran off back to my hotel to hide out. Heero hunted me down, and well... we managed to get things all straightened out between us, and we made love for the first time."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up the gravy train. You're telling me that you had Heero engaged in intercourse?" Erin asked, her face a mixture of knowledge and fear.

"Yeah..." Duo replied, feeling sick to his stomach again.

"How long ago was this?"

"I guess five days ago..."

"And you had your nightmare tonight?"

"Yes."

"Duo, we talked about this maybe happening when you finally got close to Heero the way you wanted. Did we not?"

"Yeah..."

"Ok, well my advice in the situation, which normally costs you extra, but is free at nearly ten a.m., is to talk to Heero about what happened to you during that mission that went wrong."

"I... just can't," Duo sobbed, feeling like crap.

"Duo," the woman said firmly. "I know that you are ashamed of what happened, but you have to tell him so your relationship, which seems rather delicate right now, can evolve to something more. It's the only way. But, I have another piece of advice. Talk to Wufei about it, ignoring what he did and didn't do, and just talk like you used to, and let him tell you what he thinks about it. Will you do that for me?"

"I guess..."

"Good, and keep an eye out for Hilde. I know she's your other best friend, and probably one of the few people to be totally honest with you, but her explosive behaviour could be more of a hindrance than actually helpful with anything. Do that for me."

"Alright. I will call 'Fei and talk to him. I will also keep Hilde from killing him," Duo finally said.

"Good. Call me in the afternoon, or whenever you talk to Wufei, and we can schedule an appointment for when you get back to L2. We need to get this all out into the open."

"I know."

"Alright, well, I have a patient coming in now, so I will have to talk to you later," she said, smiling at Duo once more.

"Yeah, go fix the crazies, Erin-babe."

"I'm trying... And I'm starting with you, Duo Maxwell."

"Thanks," he said dryly. "Oh, and stop padding my bill." They both laughed and hung up. Duo felt a bit better after talking to the woman whom he respected, but he knew that talking to Wufei would be a bit of a problem. He looked over at the clock and realized that it was almost five-thirty, and knew that Wufei was probably up and in his office at home already, even on his day off, so he dialed the Chang-Po residence before he lost his nerve.

"Yes," came the curt, impatient answer.

"Heya, Fei," Duo said, feeling a bit better at Wufei's normal reaction.

"Duo!"

"Yep, that's me."

"What are you doing up? Why are you not asleep? And why are you calling me from Heero's house?" Wufei asked, the confusion evident upon his face in the screen.

"Stayed the night when I watched Alli-kun. It was a blast, but anyway... I'm up because I had that dream again. You know the one," Duo said vaguely.

"Yes," Wufei replied, sobering up totally and looking at Duo with caution. "Did you talk to your therapist? Are you still seeing Erin?"

"Yeah, and she told me that I should tell Heero, but I just... I can't right now... I don't want him to know that on the mission I never completed, the one I totally fucked up on, was the mission that I got compromised. That I was violated. That I'm totally damaged goods."

"Duo, we are all damaged goods. That is part of the reason none of can be totally honest with one another. Why we end up hurting each other even though we are only trying to do what's best. That is part of why we made such good Gundam pilots," Wufei said, feeling very old all of a sudden.

"Yeah, I know, but... 'Fei, what if he hates me? What if he says he can't be with me because of it?"

"Then he's a fool, and I will gladly assist Hilde after she takes her pound of flesh from my backside."

"You... you know about that?"

"Please, as soon as I heard that she was here, I knew it was only a matter of time before she let me 'have it'. She's as transparent as a sheet of window glass." He scoffed, visibly crossing his arms across his chest.

Duo snickered in response. "'Fei, Erin said to make peace with you. I mean... I'm still pissed that you just basically wrote me out of your life, but I guess that I can see that you were trying to make me come after Heero."

"Duo, I am truly sorry that I hurt you. That is one of the things that I will always regret. You are a wonderful friend, and you've always tried to be, and I was... an idiot, to be honest. If you have anything to say to me about it, I will not blame you."

"I think you've beaten yourself up for the both of us, Justice Boy. Thanks for talking to me, 'Fei-fei. You're a great guy sometimes. Just gotta work on the other times, you know, when you're an ass."

"Why thank you, Maxwell." They both laughed as Duo stuck his tongue out.

"Welcome. 'Night, 'Fei."

"Good night, Duo. Get some more sleep. You look like shit."

"You and Erin both said that. I guess I must. Talk to you later," Duo said, cutting the connection, and making a move to get up from the couch. He stopped as he recognized a familiar footfall on the staircase, and started to mentally berate himself. Heero'd heard everything. Shit!

=======

Heero woke up suddenly, finding something missing from where it should be. He looked around his room, and that's when he noticed that Duo was gone. He should have been right there next to him, sleeping and looking like a sensual angel for his viewing pleasure. /What the hell is that baka doing up? He had that nightmare and was a mess. I wonder if he is okay? Should I be checking for my weapons?/

Quietly, he got out of his bed, and opened the door to his room. He heard Duo's deep baritone coming from the living room, and he followed it. He paused on the stairs as he realized that the other man was on the phone. He sat down and listened to what was being said.

Duo was talking to a woman, who sounded like she was a doctor, or a therapist, and she was telling Duo to call Wufei if he wouldn't talk to Heero about his dream. That got Heero's immediate attention. Duo was saying that he just couldn't tell Heero about it, that he would call Chang, and then keep Hilde on her leash.

Heero narrowed his eyes, feeling as if he'd be shot through the heart. He was pained by the fact the Duo thought he couldn't tell him something, and he wasn't used to this sort of feeling. He almost yelled at Duo about what was bothering the braided man, but he decided to listen to the conversation that Duo had just started with the Chinese man.

Wufei began on a tirade, which was almost sounded as if it should have come from Quatre, about why Duo was still up and such. Heero listened carefully as Duo explained that he'd had a nightmare, and evidently, it wasn't news to Wufei. They talked a bit more about what the nightmare contained, and when Duo's voice became hopeless, talking about how he'd been violated, damaged, Heero felt totally and utterly betrayed.

He debated as to whether or not to confront Duo right then and there, but he finally decided to let Duo have his conversation, but then he would let him know that he knew. He listened again, and was saddened as Duo and Wufei patched up their friendship. Why, he had no idea. He should have been happy that Duo was gaining his friends back, but the more that he did, it was a bit less of Duo that he himself would have.

He looked again, saw Duo stick out his tongue at the Chinese man, exchange a few more words, and then hang up. When the American stood up from the couch, Heero got up from the step he'd been sitting on and when back to his room. He just didn't want to see Duo at that moment, and he definitely didn't want to talk to him.


	16. Ready Aim Fire

**Title:** A Child's Love Part 16/?  
**Author:** Makoto Sagara  
**Archive:** My site, ff-dot-net, Forever Fandom, Le Ciel Place, Ventilation Shaft (Under Makoto Sagara)  
**Category:** Romance, Angst  
**Pairings:** 1x2x1, 3x4, 5xS, 6x9, OCxH, AudaxC, 5 plus 2  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Shonen ai, language, Post-EW, OOC, angst  
  
**Disclaimers:** Yeah, like I own Gundam Wing. Goes off to cry, but not before turning out pockets I am poor as well. Flames will be used in one of Neko's Infamous Bonfires.  
  
**A/N:** Well, I just got over another horrendous bout of Writer's Block. Not to mention that I had to move so my RP friends would let me work on something. Yes, I was actually without the Internet for ten whole days. Snickers But, the experience forced me to work on my own works, and hence you get a new chapter of ACL. Smiles  
  
**Dedication:** To my dearest Angel, I'm sorry that I made last chapter so bad that you refused to read it until I fixed the problem. I'm trying here.  
  
**Summary of the last chapter:** Duo has a reoccurring nightmare about a mission gone terribly wrong. Heero wakes him up and takes care of him in his trauma-induced panic. Eventually, Duo, who can't sleep, goes downstairs and calls his therapist. She recommends being as frank with both Heero and Wufei as possible and that he should call her again if anything happens. Duo follows her advice and talks to Wufei, but Heero gets the wrong idea when he overhears the conversation with 'Fei.  
  
**Symbols:** /blah/ - thoughts  
-Blah - emphasized words  
=== - Major scene change or POV change   
- ===== - - Minor scene change  
  
**Ready. Aim. FIRE!**  
  
Heero woke up at his semi-normal time of seven-thirty AM feeling rather depressed, which was a new thing for him. /Why do I feel like I just... killed that little girl and her puppy again?/ He looked around his room and noticed that his bed was empty except for himself, but there was more than one shirt on the floor. /I had company? No. I wouldn't. Not with... Duo./  
  
Slowly, what happened the night before came back to him - waking Duo up from Allilon's room, making out before falling asleep, Duo's nightmare, waking up to find Duo gone, going downstairs to find Duo on the phone talking to a therapist, and, most importantly, hearing that Duo was too afraid to actually talk to him about something as important as... -that. And then, there was the conversation with Wufei. In a way, he felt stung and betrayed for Duo confiding in the man, but in another, Heero was quite relieved to see that they were back on speaking terms again.  
  
Eventually, Heero sat up in his bed and moved to take a shower. Before he did that, he picked both shirts up from off the floor, putting the top to his pyjamas in the hamper and Duo's black shirt on the end of his bed. Some part of his mind registered that Duo never returned to his room, not even to retrieve his shirt, and that hurt worse than Duo not talking to him, but at least the braided man was still there.  
  
Checking in the room across the hall, Heero found Allilon curled up in his bed, clutching a teddy bear to his chest. Shaking his head as bad memories resurfaced as he looked at the stuffed animal, he shut the door and moved silently down the stairs. Duo was laying on the couch, his braid tightly grasped in his hands and a pained expression on his face. The urge to go and comfort Duo, which was something new, grew within Heero's chest, and he had to actively fight it down.  
  
Duo stirred, and Heero found himself frozen to the bottom step. He took a deep breath when the other man only whimpered a bit and turned over to face the back of the couch. /It's only April, but it's a bit cool in here. Perhaps he would benefit from a blanket of some sort./  
  
Making up his mind, the Japanese man walked quietly through the living room, and he picked up the throw blanket off the back of the couch, using it to cover Duo up. He sighed in relief as Duo relaxed and his face became calm in sleep. Carefully, Heero headed into the kitchen to fix breakfast. He'd have to talk to Duo about arrangements with Allilon for however long Duo was willing to put up with his godson and himself.  
  
=======  
  
The smell of frying bacon woke Duo up. /Mmmmm... That smells good. Wonder if Tro's cooking breakfast for all five of us? Or will I have to convince him to make me some with those pictures I took last week?/ Slowly, the American sat up, moving the blanket that was lying on him around to rest on his shoulders in the chilly air. /Okay, so, this is not a safe house... Where am I? Think... Paris, France. Heero. Nightmare. Oh, shitshitshitshitshitshitshit./ He shuddered as his thoughts pieced together finally. /Wonderful way to start my day! Well, I guess I'd better get this over with then./  
  
Shuffling along to a death march, Duo made his way into the kitchen. The sight of a half-naked Heero, with sleep-tousled hair, greeted him as the other man stood in front of the stove cooking. He could see a plate of pancakes being added to more and more, another one of bacon, and an empty plate all on the counter. /Well, at least I get nice eye-candy before he turns around to kick me out./  
  
"Sit down. We will talk as you eat," Heero said from the stove, not even bothering around to look at the other man. Not needing another word to tell him that Heero was -really not happy, Duo sat down in one of the barstools at the island and waited. He was startled when Heero set a plate before him. Looking up, Duo nearly cringed at the scowl on Heero's face. "Do you want some juice?"  
  
"Eh?" Duo asked intelligently.  
  
"Baka." Heero scoffed, turning back around to get a glass from one of the cupboards. He filled it with orange juice from the refrigerator and set it in front of Duo.  
  
The braided man looked down at his plate as if the contents would suddenly jump out and tell him what a horrible person he was, what a failure, what a waste. The food just sat there mildly, nearly begging to be eaten. Duo sighed and picked up the fork on the plate, spearing a bit of scrambled egg and putting the tasteless food into his mouth. In all actuality, the food was fairly decent, but Duo's current mood made everything seem bleak.  
  
"I'd like for you to continue spending time with Allilon for as long as you stay here in Paris," Heero said, standing on the other side of the counter.  
  
"Huh?" /Way to rack up those smart points, Duo./  
  
"You and he have just gained your... friendship back. It would make no sense to try and rip you both apart because of... difficulties between us."  
  
"Oh," Duo said softly, ducking his head back down so his bangs covered his eyes.  
  
Heero went back to the stove, turning off the burners, and he walked towards the door out of the kitchen. "I have to wake Allilon up, take a shower, and head off to work. How long do you think you are going to stay here?"  
  
/Too long, if that's all you're worried about./ "I dunno. I'll probably head back with Hilde and Mike at the end of this week. I'm sure the stuff is piling up back at the scrap yard."  
  
"Alright. I will send Allilon down in a few minutes." Heero's footsteps sounded across the hardwood floors, and Duo nearly sobbed at the cool dismissal.  
  
"Definitely too long."  
  
- ======= -  
  
Allilon ran into the kitchen, throwing himself at Duo's legs. "So, Uncle Duo, are you taking me to school?" The little tyke had a wide smile across his cute face and Duo's mood perked up a bit.  
  
"I guess I am. After that, I have to go back to my hotel, but I'll bring Hilde and Mike to come see you. We can make a day out of the afternoon. Sound good?" The little boy nodded, pulling himself onto the barstool next to Duo's. "So, kiddo, you hungry?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Alright, let me make you a plate then." Duo stood up from his stool, crossing over to the stove and placing two pancakes, a few pieces of bacon, and some eggs on a plate that he took out of the dishwasher. He set the plate before the boy and drained the rest of the juice from his glass. "I'm gonna go upstairs and get my shirt. You finish up, and then I'll take you to school, okay?"  
  
"Yesh," the boy said through his mouthful of eggs and bacon. Duo smiled and ruffled his brown hair before leaving the room.  
  
He had just opened the door to Heero's room when he stopped dead in his tracks. Heero had his back turned towards him, his towel forgotten as droplets of water fell from his wet hair and traveled down the expanse of his muscular back and ass. His eyes moved lower to see water falling down trim thighs and calves. Shaking his head, Duo quickly stepped to the side and shut the door, trying to control his heartbeat and his breathing, both of which were erratic.   
  
He was surprised to have the hand placed on his shoulder. He let out a sharp cry, and calling on the days he used to spar with Wufei, he flipped his attacker over to see that it was Heero, in full Preventers uniform, lying flat on his back. /Oh... shit. I am -so dead./ "Er, sorry about that, Heero."  
  
Heero glared at the man standing over the top of him. "Baka."  
  
Duo blushed, throwing one hand down to help the prone man up off of the floor. He then pulled his arm up once the hand was taken, and yanked Heero up to his feet. "You, uhm, surprised me."  
  
"I'll be back around dinner time. If anything happens, you can call me on my cell phone. Chang has the day off, and Barton will be assisting me at headquarters. I will bring dinner home." Heero dusted off his jacket and slacks before turning to leave. "Don't trash my house." He then walked down the stairs, and a door slamming shut followed the sounds of Allilon and Heero giving goodbyes.  
  
"Holy shit..." Duo closed his eyes again, before regaining his senses and snatching his shirt up from the end of Heero's bed. He hastily put it back on, making sure that it was correctly done up, and then headed downstairs to take the young boy to school so he could talk to someone.  
  
=======  
  
"'Bye, Uncle Duo," Allilon called, waving from the front of his school's door with Joshua standing next to him. Duo waved back, and then he watched as both boys disappeared inside.  
  
"Cute, aren't they?" a deep voice asked. The braided man turned around to see Zechs standing there and he relaxed a bit.   
  
"Yeah, they are. I thought that Noin took care of school with Joshie."  
  
Zechs smiled fondly before looking at Duo. "She picks Joshua up since she works part-time mornings. I take him. It works in the end."  
  
Duo nodded, felling uncomfortable standing with the blond, even though Zechs had been nothing but nice to him since he arrived in Paris ten days earlier. /Has it only been ten days? It feels a lot longer than that. More like a lifetime and a half ago./ He sighed. "Well, Zechs, I hate to spoil this lovely moment, but I have to go do some things. Have fun at HQ today, eh?"  
  
Zechs smiled, his expression showing that he was wondering about the sudden change in subject from the American. "I will. Say hello to Hilde for us. And remind her that Noin would like to meet her. Possibly for dinner."  
  
Duo snickered, heading back to his rental car, and he pulled off into the direction of his hotel. /First thing's first. Shower, call Hilde and 'Fei, and -then I will deal with the whole Heero situation. At least I know where I stand with Alli now./ He sighed, looking out the window, and he determined that he should probably pay attention to the road and the traffic.  
  
- ======= -  
  
After a shower, Duo slowly started to feel that life was sort of worth living again. Whether or not he'd spend more time in Paris... That was a different story. He dressed quickly and then rebraided his wet hair. As soon as that was done, he sat down on his bed and stared at the vid-phone, wondering if it would bite him. Slowly, he reached a hand out to call Wufei, and it rang before he touched it. A bit precautious, he looked at the number and sighed. "Oi, 'Fei, you reading my mind now?"  
  
Sally's smiling face showed up on the other end. "No, and should I be worried?"  
  
"Sal! How are ya?"  
  
"Oh, I've been worse. Wufei told me he was coming over to Heero's house for lunch, but when you or Heero didn't answer, I thought I'd call you at the hotel. Good thing I did. Une's been trying to get a hold of you since yesterday, and she asked me to try you since she's so busy. Do you think you could possibly give her a call sometime soon?"  
  
Duo blinked at the blonde woman a few times before he realized what she was saying. "Oh! Yeah, I heard that Une-babe was trying to ring me up to tie me down. Do you know why?"  
  
Sally shook her head. "No, she didn't tell me." She looked off to the side and sighed. "Well, it's time for me to go into headquarters. If you want to talk to Wufei, I'll get him."  
  
"Don't bother. Just tell him to meet me at the hotel for lunch, and tell him that Mike and Hilde are joining us."  
  
Sally grimaced. "That should be an interesting meal. Thank you for making me the bearer of bad news."  
  
"No prob, Sal! Talk to ya soon."  
  
"Yeah, soon." Duo and Sally exchanged smiles before hanging up, and Duo collapsed back onto his bed.   
  
"I swear someone's psychic here..." he muttered, "... and Q's not involved this time." He sat back up. "Still gotta call Hilde." He dialed the number to Hilde's hotel room and waited for the woman to pick up. "Hill, me and you gotta talk."  
  
Hilde smiled slowly. "Oh?" She sounded extremely pleased about something, and Duo had to lean in to see why.  
  
"You got laid, didn't you?" The black haired woman just nodded happily in response. "Good, this will make things a lot easier. Things aren't as good as I'd hoped they would be right now. You, Mike, 'Fei, and I are all gonna sit down and talk over lunch." He could see Hilde's expression change from laidback to almost predatory. "Look, Hilde, you attack Wufei, and you can consider yourself on my shit list."  
  
Hilde sighed, her chest heaving significantly. "Alright, Duo. This is probably really important, because I -know you were really upset with Chang. For you two to be buddy-buddy again... Well, I can only think of one thing. Give Mike and me twenty minutes." Duo nodded, grateful that she understood after all.  
  
- ======= -  
  
Thirty minutes found the four sitting at a table in the small restaurant of Duo's hotel, with Hilde and Wufei glaring daggers at one another. Duo sighed and looked at Mike. "Aren't they terrific company?"  
  
"The best," the dark haired man said, elbowing his girlfriend at the same time as Duo elbowed the Chinese man sitting next to him.   
  
"Look, I didn't invite you both to lunch so you could promise pain to one another without speaking." Duo's voice was rather calm and collected, nearly lifeless, as he spoke, and both looked directly at him. "I had a nightmare last night. 'Ro talked me down, but when I couldn't sleep, I called Erin. She suggested that I call 'Fei. I did, but when we got off last night, 'Ro made it perfectly clear that he'd heard and wasn't happy. This morning he was really short with me, and I couldn't even talk to him, let alone explain. So... That's how things stand." Duo looked incredibly sad, but determined.  
  
Hilde blinked a few times before looking at Wufei. "You know what these nightmares are about?"  
  
Wufei scoffed. "Of course I do. Unlike some others at this table, I know how to keep my mouth shut when the time occurs."  
  
Duo shook his head as Hilde retaliated and kicked the Chinese man under the table. Mike pulled his girlfriend back, and Duo restrained Wufei. "Whoa! Down 'Fei."  
  
Wufei glared at Duo. "Let me go. It would be dishonourable to hit a woman. No matter how much she deserves it."  
  
Duo sighed and dropped his arms from around Wufei's chest. Mike looked over Duo and then the others at the table. "Look, I know that you three were in the war more than I even want to know, but as things go, I think that Duo deserves to be happy. If Heero isn't going to take his time to find out what's wrong with D, then maybe he needs to not be around him."  
  
Wufei nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "I agree. If Yuy fails to see what he has, then perhaps he doesn't need to be around Duo."  
  
Duo sighed heavily, secretly wishing he were back on L2, at the scrap yard, and far, far away from this mess. "Thanks for the support here, guys, but it's not that simple."  
  
Hilde finally spoke up. "What do you want us to do?"  
  
Duo nibbled on his bottom lip nervously for a few seconds. "Well... How long do you two plan on staying in Paris?"  
  
"A few more days. We can't afford any more than that," Mike said, his face twisted into a look of deep thought. "I'd say two more days."   
  
Duo nodded, still biting at his lip while thinking. "'Fei... You have the day off, right?"  
  
"Yes. Maxwell... Duo, what are you getting at?"  
  
"I... I'm not sure yet... But, I think it's time that I took some of Erin's advice, instead of hiding in the 'what ifs' and 'maybes'. It's time for me to act like an adult." Duo's face scrunched up like the word 'adult' left a nasty aftertaste in his mouth.  
  
Hilde's jaw fell as she looked at Duo. Mike cleared his throat to get her attention, and her mouth closed with a loud 'click'. After a few moments, she opened her mouth again. "Alright, so, what did you have in mind?"  
  
"Well, I, uh, might need someone to take Allilon tomorrow... I'm not sure if things will be okay between Heero and I after tonight, so... Could you do it, Hill? Alli likes you already."  
  
"Okay, but only because I like you and the kid so much. Tomorrow? I think we can swing that, can't we, Mike?" Hilde looked expectantly at her boyfriend, who seemed to be trying to absorb as much of the conversation as possible.  
  
"I don't see why not. There's got to be something we can take him to do." Mike didn't sound as sure as he wanted to, but Duo caught that he was doing this for him.   
  
"Thanks guys. I owe you one." He looked at Mike. "Or twenty."  
  
"That is fine and well, but why did you invite me here this afternoon, Duo?" The American could tell that Wufei was -trying to sound annoyed, but he sounded anything but.  
  
"I... I'm gonna need moral support from someone who knows... And since Erin's not here, you're my scapegoat." Duo smiled a bit, and the Chinese man shook his head.   
  
"Fine. Anything else?"  
  
"Yeah, do you think you and Hill could make peace?"  
  
Wufei and Hilde started talking at the same time.   
  
"I didn't do anything to her!"  
  
"He was a jerk to you!"  
  
Duo sighed and held up his hands for silence as the other lunch-goers started to look over at their table. He started with Hilde. "What's between 'Fei and me is exactly that - between us. We've made up. Now, you can stop plotting to ruin his life."  
  
Hilde deflated. "You take all the fun out of life sometimes." She looked at Wufei and nodded slowly. "Eh, sorry 'bout that."  
  
Wufei nodded his dark head and smirked. "I must apologize for calling you a worthless, dishonourable, distasteful woman."  
  
That caused the German woman to smile fully. "Oh, so you remembered that?"  
  
"How could I not? Your reaction was priceless."  
  
Duo sputtered. "That... That... was FOUR years ago!"  
  
Wufei and Hilde both started to laugh, and after a few minutes, Duo and Mike joined them as well. Mike looked at his watch and tugged on Hilde's arm. "Time for us to go. We have to go meet Noin for a snack with Joshua."  
  
Hilde nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes and standing. She moved to stand next to Duo and kissed his cheek. "You let me know how things go with Heero, okay?"  
  
"You know it," Duo said, hugging her a bit before Mike could drag her off. Duo and Wufei exchanged waves with Mike as the couple left the restaurant. "Well, I guess that means I gotta go pick up the munchkin as well." He looked down at his watch. "Oh yeah... So, Fei, ready for this?"  
  
"As much as I will ever be," he responded, picking up the bill and moving over to pay for it.  
  
Duo smiled when Wufei left, picking his jacket up from off the back of the chair and moving towards the door. "Thanks a lot, 'Fei." His voice was barely above a whisper, and the Chinese man was not near him as he said that. "It's nice to have all my friends back."  
  
=======  
  
After the second day of running around in circles to find the hacker, Heero shoved his chair back with great force, knocking his chair over and startling Trowa and the other workers, who had to stand, in the cramped room. "Kuso."  
  
Trowa shook his head and stood up, reached out with one hand to grab Heero's arm, and escorted him outside. "Okay, Heero, what's wrong?"  
  
Heero shrugged Trowa's hand off, a glare plastered across his face. "Nothing." Trowa raised an eyebrow in question, as if telling the other man he didn't believe him. The Japanese man sighed. "This is frustrating. It should have been done yesterday in a few hours. Not take three of us thirty plus hours to track him down." Trowa nodded, waiting for Heero to continue. "This... This requires Duo's assistance."  
  
"Ah... But don't you have Duo watching Allilon for a while?"  
  
"Hai." Heero's tone was clipped and nearly nasty.  
  
"I won't ask, but..."  
  
"It's nothing."   
  
Trowa opened his mouth to say something else, but he clicked it shut as Une came walking up to the pair. "Yuy, Barton. Maxwell called me, and we've discussed the possibility of him coming to work with us on a consulting basis, or as a computer expert. He said he would call and let me know his answer tomorrow." She looked them both over and sighed. "Nothing?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, unless you want Quatre and Duo coming down to drag you to your prospective houses, I suggest you hand over your materials to the next team and deal with them." Une sighed again, running one hand through her dark hair. She saw both men nod and disappear back into the computer lab, and thought over the fleeting expression Heero had had when she said Duo's name. If she didn't know any better, she would have sworn he'd flinched like she had hit him. But... This was Heero. /Clearly, I've been overworking lately. Perhaps Marie is right and I should take a break.../ She shook her head. /No, that's insane. No one can do this job. Later./ She shrugged and walked swiftly back to her office.   
  
- ======= -  
  
Heero got into his car about thirty minutes later, after leaving very explicit instructions for the next team to come in behind Trowa and himself. He pulled out his cell phone and placed an order at the pizzeria close to his house. Driving like a madman, Heero made it to the tiny restaurant in one piece and without being stopped by the police.  
  
/Yes, I could see Une's reaction if she found out that I got another speeding ticket. I bet she'd take me off active duty and shove me behind a desk for six months./ Heero shuddered at that thought, stepped out of his car, and walked inside to pick up the two pizza pies for dinner with Duo and Allilon, or the baka and the brat as he'd thought about them all day.   
  
He paid and left, driving a bit more cautious on the residential streets than he had on the busy commercial roads. He blinked as he saw two other vehicles in his driveway. One was Duo's little black sports car; Heero'd seen that the day before. But the other he was at a loss to place until he took a few minutes to think. /Wufei./ His mood soured even more, and he got out of his car, slamming the door behind him forcefully.   
  
He opened the door with one hand, the other holding the pizzas and his Preventer's jacket. He could hear sounds from the back of the house that actually sounded as if there were people outside in the rear yard. /Must be Duo and Allilon. Where is Chang?/  
  
His question was answered as he stepped into the living room on his way to the kitchen through the dining room. The Chinese man was sitting on the couch, silently talking in a quick string of Mandarin over his cell phone. The only word that Heero caught was 'Sally.' Straightening his back, Heero tossed his uniform jacket over the back of the stuffed blue armchair, and continued on his way towards the kitchen. He ignored the call Wufei let out to him and vaguely saw Duo and Allilon streak past the glass doors of the dining room.  
  
He had just taken out a few plates for dinner when Wufei's steps rang off the tile floor. "Why did you ignore me?"  
  
"Why are you at my house?" Heero's tone was to the point, although it held no emotion whatsoever.  
  
"Duo asked me to come over. He also asked me to speak to you." Heero could feel the strong glare of Wufei boring into his back. "I was unaware that you were upset with me."  
  
"I'm not. I just wanted to know why you are here, since I hadn't invited you." The Japanese man turned around to look at his unwelcome guest. He saw the brief flicker of anger cross through Wufei's eyes before he calmed himself.  
  
"As I said, Duo asked me to come over and speak to you."  
  
"If he has anything to say, he can tell me himself. Not send you to do it."  
  
"You're behaving like an ass. I'm surprised that he's even willing to still be around you with this sort of treatment." Wufei never saw the punch that connected with his jaw and set his whole face on fire.  
  
**TBC...**


	17. Confessions Are Good For the Soul

**Title:** A Child's Love Part 17/20?  
**Author:** Makoto Sagara  
**Archive:** Makoto Sagara's Fanfiction Archives, Fanfiction-dot-net, Forever fandom-dot-net, Le Ciel Place; anywhere else, please ask first.  
**Category:** Romance, Angst  
**Pairings:** 1x2x1, 3x4, 5xS, 6x9, OCxH, AudaxC, 5 plus 2  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Shonen ai, language, Post-EW, OOC, angst  
**Disclaimers:** Yeah, like I own Gundam Wing. (Goes off to cry, but not before turning out pockets) I am poor as well. Flames will be used to amuse my muses. They are easily entertained, but highly obnoxious.

**A/N:** Yes, I know. This chapter was supposed to be out ages ago, and I'm sorta sorry about the wait, but then again…. I'm not really. I've moved twice since June (and one was 2,000 miles), had to get a new job, and then I suddenly developed a social life for some reason. So, writing for all my fics has severe diminished, and that is the reason it has taken me so long to update this fic. ;; Sorry.

**Dedication:** To Enna - Your discreet, yet obvious, asking about last chapter got you what you wanted, ne?

**Summary of the last chapter:** As things between Duo and Allilon get better, Duo and Heero's relationship hits a bad spot. Duo can't tell Heero what happened to him, and Heero knows and resents the fact that Duo can tell Wufei so easily. During lunch with Hilde, Mike, and Wufei, Duo tells them what happens, and he even makes Wufei and Hilde apologize to one another. Then, comes the hard part, talking to Heero. Heero, in the meantime, is still having trouble with the hacker that he can't trace. Une fills him in on the conversation she had with Duo about working for the Preventers and then sends him and Trowa home. Heero picks up pizza for dinner with Duo and Allilon, only to find Wufei there as well, which doesn't sit too well with him at all.

**Symbols:** /blah/ - thoughts

-Blah- - emphasized words

- Major scene change or POV change

- - - Minor scene change

**Confessions Are Good For the Soul **

Duo heard the raised voices coming from the inside of the house and cringed. Turning to the little boy, who was playing with his dog, he forced a smile onto his face. "Heya, Alli-kun, I'm gonna go inside and see if Heero's home. Why don't you and Joey start taking down what's left of your fort, okay?"

Big, bright, blue eyes turned to look at him with a grin on the little boy's face. "Okay, Uncle Duo!" And with that, he was off, his puppy at his heels, barking happily.

/What the hell are those two doing? I can hear them all the way out here./ Duo opened the sliding glass doors to the dining room and froze. Wufei and Heero were in the kitchen, with his best friend facing him. The left side of Wufei's jaw was starting to turn a nasty red colour, and his whole body was tense. Duo cut a look at Heero, and saw that he was just as tense and ready to strike.

"Heero? Wufei?" Duo took a few tentative steps into the other room, making sure that he could still jump out of the way should the two men start throwing punches. As he got closer, he could see Wufei clench and unclench his fists repeatedly, as if he was debating whether or not to retaliate.

"Duo, I am sorry. I am unable to assist you," Wufei said, his voice sounding very tightly controlled, as if he was talking through clenched teeth or something of the sort.

Duo shook his head and blinked a few times before looking at his friend again. "What?"

"I am unable to assist you in your… conversation with…Yuy," Wufei said the last word as though it left a foul taste in his mouth.

Duo stepped completely into the kitchen, took in the nearly passive look on Heero's face and the look of deadly rage on Wufei's face, and then sighed. "Alright, 'Fei. Thanks for coming by then." He sounded defeated, but gratefulness was in his voice as well. He took Wufei's arm and carefully led him out of the kitchen, ignoring the cold stare aimed between his shoulder blades as he and his best friend left. "I'm really glad that you came."

"I know." Wufei had managed to unclench his fists for a final time, and seemed as if he could possibly speak again without his jaw set so hard.

"I'll call you when this is all over."

"I look forward to hearing from you."

"I'll help you kick his ass later."

Wufei turned and surprised Duo by giving him a feral smile. "I look forward to that as well."

Duo chuckled darkly before patting Wufei's arm. "You take things so seriously. Now, go home, kiss your beautiful wife, and then relax. I'll give you a ring before I leave here though."

"Here, as in Yuy's domicile, or here, as in Earth?"

"Either or. Now, off! Get back home to Sally."

Wufei shook his head. "Of course. Good luck, and don't kill him. Otherwise, Allilon will have to go live with either Zechs and Noin or Quatre and Trowa."

Duo opened the door and stepped out of the way to let Wufei out. "Scary thoughts, man. Scary thoughts."

Wufei nodded and exited the house. Duo stood in the open doorway and watched as his friend left, all the way until he could no longer see his car on the streets. With a deep breath, Duo steeled himself for the upcoming confrontation and then headed back the kitchen.

Heero was still standing there, his back rigid as he took slices of warm pizza and placed them on plates. "What the fuck was that about?" That came out much calmer than Duo had expected.

"Betsuni."

"Don't you fucking tell me that it was nothing. You -hit- Wufei, Heero!"

"Hn."

"La-di-fucking-da! Just… I'm going back to L2 after tonight."

Heero paused what he was doing to turn around and look at the visibly upset American. "What?"

"Did I speak too fast for you? I. Am. Going. Home. After. Tonight."

Heero felt his mouth go dry. This was -far- from how he imagined this night going. Of course, most of what he had planned for this night with Duo involved his huge king-sized bed upstairs. After confronting him about the phone calls he'd overheard the night before. He couldn't get over the fact at how soon Duo calmed down after talking to Wufei, or how guilty he looked that morning. He wanted to grab Duo, kiss him roughly, and tell him that everything was alright. That he was pissed about Duo being raped during the war, but not because of Duo. It was too bad that he didn't know who did it. "Hn."

"As eloquent as ever," Duo spat, turning to leave the room.

"Duo." Heero was surprised at how detached his voice came out. He wondered vaguely if his lover could sense how upset and torn he was, but then realized that he'd have to make Duo see if he wanted to keep him.

"What?" Yes, he'd have to work quickly to clear things up between them if the tightness in the other man's voice was any indication.

"Please get Allilon for dinner. And stay."

A snort and the swaying of the nearly two meter braid was his only answer as Duo left him alone in the kitchen. /Are you an idiot? What the hell did you think you were doing? Are you really -trying- to push him away again? Baka./

"What?"

Duo's strained voice brought him crashing back into reality with the force of a fist to the stomach. Heero slowly turned around to see Duo and Allilon standing in the doorway, the former glaring at him coolly while the latter fought with his dog to get in the door. /Shimatta! 1 Did I say that out loud?/

"No, Joey, it's time to come inside and eat! You can't play outside anymore," the little boy said, trying to tug on the dog's collar, but to no avail.

Heero whistled sharply, making the other two jump and the dog come bounding over to him. He stared down at the wagging tail and bent over to pat Joey's little brown head. "Dinner is on the table," he said calmly, standing and moving over to the pantry that Duo must have discovered the night before while cooking dinner. /Was it only yesterday that I came home and Duo had left me dinner?/

Quickly, he fed the dog and then joined the other two at the dinner table, where Allilon told them in great detail about what he and Joshie did all day at school. Heero and Duo made the appropriate noises in the right places, but didn't speak much to one another if they could help it. After twenty minutes, Allilon was pushing the few half eaten pieces of pizza on his plate around, tomato sauce all over his face as he tried to hide a yawn. Before Heero could react, Duo had picked the little boy up. "Okay, Alli-kun, time for a bath and then to bed with you." Duo's voice was warm with affection, and, to Heero's near shock, the little boy nodded and put his dirty face down on Duo's black clad shoulder, smearing the sauce onto his shirt.

/I should have done that. It's not his job. Allilon is my godson, not his... But... They look so comfortable like that./ Heero felt his blood heat and his body stir as he remembered the small scene again and the one from the previous night. After a few moments, he stood up, cleared what was left of their meal, and put the half full pizza box into the refrigerator before washing up the kitchen.

He had just stepped back from the sink when he felt Duo enter the room again. "How is he?"

"Asleep already." Duo sounded almost happy as he answered, but there was still an underlying note of tension and frustration in his voice.

"Naruhodo 2…"

The sound of a scoff made Heero snap his head back to look at Duo fully, and what he saw made him extremely uncomfortable. Duo's eyes were dark with anger, his mouth set into a thin line as he looked at Heero. There was none of the open gentleness and concern that the Japanese man was used to seeing. He was looking at Shinigami, and he had to swallow so he could continue to do so. "Duo…"

"Heero, I know you overheard the phone calls with 'Fei and Erin. I know that you're upset. I know that you're an ass that didn't even bother to talk to me about it. I know all of this, and if you want to continue being an ass, go for it. When you want to -talk- to me, you can reach me at my house on L2."

"I asked you to stay."

"No, you commanded me to stay, and I did. For Allilon. But now, he's asleep. I don't want to be left with someone who doesn't even ask me anything. You acted like an ass, and when Wufei, who I -asked- to come over, tried to talk to you, you hit him. You never even gave any of us a chance to talk to you. You jumped the gun and then you just took it out on everyone. So, forgive me if I don't feel the need to stay here and listen to you."

"Duo…" Heero started, but the look on his lover's face was enough to make him lapse back into silence.

"What? Do you want to know my secret? Do you want me to bare my soul to you?" Duo paused, taking a deep breath, and at the same time, he took a good look at the Japanese man standing mere feet from him. "You do, don't you? Shit…" He seemed to deflate then, slinking into the living room to sit down on the couch. "Fine, but I'm not talking to you like this."

Carefully, Heero entered the living room as well, taking the seat on the end of the couch opposite Duo. Wisely, he chose to say nothing still, instead giving Duo all the time he needed to… He really had no idea why the American man was having so much difficulty speaking right then, but he -did- know that if he pushed, Duo would leave and he'd learn absolutely nothing. The quiet had all but suffocated the ex-Wing pilot before his companion began speaking.

"You know, I wanted to tell you about this every night I woke up sweating from nightmares. I remember how you'd glare at me over the screen of your stupid laptop, and that was the only way I knew I was safe again. The only way I could fall back asleep. The only way… Anyway, I never did because I thought you only tolerated me. I mean… When we first met, I shot you. Twice." A nearly dark chuckle escaped Duo's mouth, but his face was twisted into a look of distaste with an underlying hint of pain.

"So… How do all good stories being? Oh, yeah… Once upon a time…"

"Duo!" Heero's nasally voice, which had changed little over the years, was tight and the tension he felt was quite noticeable.

"Yes? You wanted a story, and I aim to please." A cold, lifeless smile ghosted across the longhaired man's face before he straightened up and carefully wrapped his arms around his still small framed-body. "Now shut up and let me tell you this story."

Heero pierced his lips into a thin line and waited for Duo to begin again.

"Where was I? Oh, yes… Once upon a time, there was a loud and obnoxious Gundam pilot that, amazingly enough, was totally kick-ass at stealth and espionage, despite his gorgeous, shiny braid. So, anyway, our dashingly handsome pilot got a mission during the first war, but not just any mission. No, he had to break into an OZ base, hide in the new training group that just started that day, wait until things had calmed down, and then steal the plans for a few more bases so his comrades can sabotage other such bases. Sounds simple, right? That's what he thought too."

Heero vaguely wondered what the grating noise he heard was and why it felt like someone had hit him in the jaw. Carefully, he opened his mouth, and the taste of enamel assaulted his tongue. It was only then that he realized he'd been grinding his teeth together. And yet, he still remained silent, waiting for Duo to continue his self-deprecating story.

"So, anyway our clever young thief 3 was fine until he was nearly to his Gundam, which was only the absolute best model ever. By the time the enemy caught up with him, the base was in flames and he was in the surrounding rain forest. Unfortunately, it turned out that the OZ soldiers chasing him were fairly decent shots. Well, they were good enough to shoot our little hero in the back of both thighs and to graze his calves and right shoulder, making them fucking amazing for Ozzies.

"Well, our Gundam pilot sure as hell wasn't the Perfect Soldier, and he fell. It was no surprise that the bastards found him, and it really wasn't a shock that he ended up making wise-cracks. However, it seemed that these two shitheads were worse than most at taking a joke, and they beat and… defiled him. Over and over, until he passed out to escape his fucked up reality."

A slow, sadistic smile took over Duo's face again. "And then they stupidly left me alone. Unlike you, I wasn't willing to nearly sacrifice a limb yet, but the two bozos were so worried about the lovely explosions that they forgot to leave me correctly tied down. It cost them."

"And when I was free, I ran back to where I'd left Deathscythe. How they missed a forty meter tall Gundam is beyond me, but mine is not to question why soldiers are so stupid. I was surprised to find out that Quatre was the one that saved me, but I was glad at the same time. For the longest time, he was the only one to know about the scars and bruises all over my body, but only because he was the one who saved me and healed me. I made him swear to God that he wouldn't tell anyone, not even Trowa."

"So, I had nightmares, up until a year ago. For a long time, I just figured it was something else to add to the list of reason as to why I couldn't tell you how I felt. 'Fei only found out because…" Duo seemed to lose his steam then, his face going completely slack, like he was asleep.

Heero waited for the other man to begin again, but to no avail. After a few moments of strained silence, he knew he'd have to grab Duo's attention to finish the conversation. "How did Chang find out?"

"What's it matter? 'Fei found out and told me that I had a choice. Either I could find someone to talk to, or he'd kick my ass." Duo snorted at the memory. "As if that ever worked on me… Anyway, Hill soon joined 'Fei in lecturing me about seeing a therapist or psychologist. Ever notice how psycho is in the word psychology? So… Hill eventually took me to see Erin…"

Another long and tense pause ensued, with Heero's limited patience in the matter wearing down very quickly. "And?"

"What do you want me to say, Heero? It's never, as long as I've known you, been easy to talk to you, about anything. You're not really known for your verbosity. It took all I had to come here and see you again. After 'Fei disappeared, all I really had left was Q, Hill, and Erin. I… I was afraid, okay, dammit!"

Heero warred within himself as to whether or not he should try and comfort the other man, and just gave in. Roughly, he seized Duo by the shoulders and pulled him into a nearly back-breaking hug. "Baka, I don't care."

Duo wiggled himself free. "Wha?"

Heero smiled a bit before leaning in as close as he could possibly get to Duo. "I. Don't. Care. Stay." And with that, he placed a tender kiss on his lover's lips, hoping that Duo understood what he meant.

Duo froze as Heero's lips touched his own, his anger and fear melting away quickly. Without thinking, he laced his arms around Heero's neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss into something fierce, wild, hungry, and a bit frightening. Seconds later, he pulled away, nearly shoving Heero from him. "No. I… God, I want to, but no."

Heero shook his head to clear the daze he'd fallen into. "What?"

"I can't stay here."

"Duo…" Heero's voice was starting to show his agitation.

"No, Heero. I just can't stay here. I… I don't belong."

"Kuso! And you belong on L2?! Working on a flying scrap yard with Hilde and her boyfriend?! You don't belong with your friends?! With Chang? Quatre? Trowa? What about Allilon?" A low, dangerous growl punctuated Heero's last words. "What about us?"

"What us? We've had sex once, Yuy. That hardly entitles you to tell me how to live my life."

"Stop acting like a child, Maxwell."

"Oh, and you're one to talk. Which one of us is the one that punched a guest tonight?"

Little footfalls on the staircase made both men go silent instantly. "Uncle Heero? Uncle Duo?" Allilon's sleepy voice was followed by his tiny face popping into the living room. "Wha s'matter?"

"Nothing, kiddo," Duo said quickly, shoving his balled fists into his pants pockets.

Heero walked over to the little boy, picked him up, and carried him back to his room. "It's nothing, Allilon. Go back to sleep."

"'Kay," was the sleepy reply before the boy dropped back off into sleep.

Duo waited until Heero and Allilon were out of hearing range, snatched up the vid-phone and quickly dialed the number to his hotel. It rang three times before a surly Frenchman answered. "Oui?"

"Room 421, please."

"'Old." The screen switched to the insignia of the hotel before Hilde answered, looking out of breath and very annoyed.

"This had better be good," she snarled, taking a long pause to look at who had dared interrupt us. "Duo!"

"Hill, when are you and Mike going home?"

"In two days. Why?"

"I'm coming with you. I'll talk to you when I get back to the hotel. Love you."

"Dammit, Duo! Wha--" Duo cut his best friend's predictable lecture off before she started with a heavy sigh.

"Running away again?"

"Why stay where I'm not wanted?"

Heero silently moved until he was a hair's breath from the braided man. "You're the only one who thinks that."

"Heero, why?" Duo was nearly breathless with both desire and emotional torment.

"Because this is better than tying you up and forcing you to stay."

"You'd do it too, wouldn't you?"

"If I thought it would help, possibly."

"Don't waste your time."

"I'm not." Heero reached out and gently turned Duo around. "Now, shut up."

For the second time that night, Heero kissed Duo, but this time, all tenderness was gone. This time, he was trying to make Duo see all the passion and love and caring he had for him. Heero was determined to convince Duo that he belonged, that he was needed, that he was wanted, and that he was loved, most importantly. With a sense of smug satisfaction, Heero wrapped Duo's braid around one hand as the American gave himself over to the kiss.

**Notes:  
****1** Shimatta - Japanese; "Shit…"  
**2 **Naruhodo - Japanese; "I see; I understand"  
**3** Hi CYT! Love your work! ;;;

**A/N 2: **I know that most of my readers may not understand this, but I consider ACL as a sort of inside joke, a way to thumb my nose at some of the other stuff I've read. If you've noticed the clichés, they're on purpose. Also, I'm only seeing two or three more chapters of this fic. Hope you enjoy the rest.


	18. How Far Can You Run?

**Title:** A Child's Love Part 18/20?  
**Author:** Makoto Sagara  
**Archive:** Makoto Sagara's Fanfiction Archives, Fanfiction-dot-net, Forever fandom-dot-net, Le Ciel Place; anywhere else, please ask first.  
**Category:** Romance, Angst  
**Pairings:** 1x2x1, 3x4, 5xS, 6x9, OCxH, AudaxC, 5 plus 2  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Shonen ai, language, Post-EW, OOC, angst  
**Disclaimers:** Yeah, like I own Gundam Wing. (Goes off to cry, but not before turning out pockets) I am poor as well. Flames will be used to amuse my muses. They are easily entertained, but highly obnoxious.

**A/N:** Yes, I am aware of how long it's taking me to get chapters out. Yes, I am aware that I suck, but if you want to tell me it and scream at me for taking almost 6 months to update, go ahead. I deserve it. Gomen!

**Dedication:** To Cole's Lover - Wow, a review for each month it took me to get the last few chapters out. I'm glad that you like this so much, and I'm really sorry that it took me so freaking long to get this last chapter out. Thanks for the encouragement.

**Summary of the last chapter: **Duo walks in on Heero and Wufei about to have a fist fight, and when his friend leaves, he decides that he's had enough and is going back to L2. After a tense meal with Allilon, Duo puts the boy to bed and begins to make arrangements to go back home. Heero confronts his lover about the phone calls and the past that he didn't share and then asks him to stay on Earth. Just when Duo is feeling low and is about to leave, Heero kisses him passionately.

**Symbols:** /blah/ - thoughts  
-Blah- - emphasized words  
-- - Major scene change or POV change  
-- - Minor scene change

**How Far Can You Run?**

The kiss was like the one at Quatre's party: demanding, fierce, heated, and oh-so-easy to lose himself in. Even as he returned it with equally over-whelming intensity, Duo felt as if his soul was being consumed. And, try as he could to deny it, he loved it. He loved the way Heero was all but holding him up. He loved the heat and desire that washed over him when he was being embraced by his lover.

Then, the fact that he had to breathe and move away hit him like an eighteen-wheel truck. Panting, Duo slowly opened his glazed eyes to find dark and intense blue eyes staring back. They were not helping his growing arousal, not one bit. "Heero..."

"Duo..." The Japanese man paused, as if he was unsure of what to do next. "Please." Another pause and a shake of Heero's head. "Please stay."

Violet eyes narrowed in contemplation as Duo watched Heero anxiously awaiting his answer. After a few moments, which felt like an eternity for the ex-Wing pilot, Duo sighed. "…think I can," he whispered.

"Nani?"

"I said I don't think I can. I – I can't deal with this right now. You, Wufei, Q, Une, Allilon, Noin, Zechs, all of you. I just… want to go home."

"So, you're running away," Heero deadpanned. "Just like that."

"As fast as the next shuttle can take me back to L2," Duo shot back. The flash of pain that crossed Heero's eyes made Duo ache, but he showed no indication of moving toward the other man. "I can take the fact that you didn't think you were good enough for me. I can take the fact that Allilon is first in you life, as he should be. I can take the fact that you somehow became human while away from me. All those things are easy," he said, pausing in his rant to run a hand viciously through his bangs. "Those, I understand, kinda, but this… this… jealousy shtick you've got going on… -That-, I don't!"

The braided man took a few calming breaths before his rapidly rising voice woke the sleeping boy upstairs. Heero, being the logical man that he was, waited until he was sure that Duo was finished before he spoke.

"Shtick?"

A snort and a shake of chestnut locks was his first response. "Don't try and be cute."

"You never told me anything about this, Duo. What did you expect when you woke up with a nightmare that scared everyone? What did you expect when I found you talking so freely to Chang about it, but not saying anything to me?"

"To trust me! I never gave you a reason not to." Apprehension melted into intense anger, the likes of which Heero had never seen from Duo. "I've never lied! I've lived in pretty much the same place since the wars! At -any- point in that time, you could have found me. In all the time you've known me, I have never lied to you!"

"No, you just don't tell me anything."

A low growl emitted from the American's throat, and, before Heero actually knew what he was doing, Duo had his jacket and was nearly at the door, while the Japanese man's right hand had a death grip on his braid. "Let go, right now, or I'll kill you," Duo said, his voice void of any emotion at all.

Heero dropped the silken rope quickly and watched mutely as his front door was yanked open and then slammed shut. The sound of his godson screaming followed not two seconds later. "Fuck!"

-------

Duo made it back to his hotel without crashing or getting pulled over for speeding. After parking the SUV he'd borrowed from Hilde, he got into the elevator, hit the button for his floor, and slumped against the mirrored walls. The only thought that he let occupy him was the one that involved collapsing into his bed before packing to go home. However, he should have known that he wasn't that lucky.

Before he even reached the door to his room, he could hear Hilde's pacing back forth, followed by a definite feminine growl and Mike's low voice to calm her down. With an inward groan, Duo steeled himself for the upcoming argument with his best friend.

"Duo," the woman snarled dangerously low as he approached, "how -dare- you hang up on me after saying something like that. I should smack you."

"Did you get my ticket?" the braided man asked, brushing past his friends and opening his door.

"You know I did," she snapped back.

"Then can this wait until we are on the shuttle? Or back home?"

"What happened?" He could feel her dark blue eyes looking him over for any bruises or detectable sign of harm.

"Hill, I love you, but if you don't drop this now and let me sleep, I'll be forced to yell at you, and I really don't want to do that."

"Hilde, why don't we at least let Duo get some sleep," Mike said, trying to lightly tug on his girlfriend's arm.

She shook him off. "No. Something happened, or else Duo never would have demanded to come home. I know him better than that." She lowered her voice and forced her way into Duo's hotel room. "Now, tell me what."

"Heero's an ass. Wufei came over to help me tell him something, and that moron hit first and asked questions later," Duo sighed, sinking onto his bed and rubbing at his itching eyes.

"Why in the hell would he do that?"

"He's jealous."

"Of what?" Mike asked.

"Everyone who knows me, evidently."

"So, what did you do?"

"Tried to talk to him… But… I kinda yelled. It didn't go well," Duo muttered, falling back until he was staring at the room's ceiling.

"Duo…" Hilde started, but a hand over her mouth from Mike smothered the rest of what she was going to say.

"You need to fix it, Duo, but only do it when you're ready. Unlike my lovely Hilde, I'm not going to start yelling at you about what dumbasses you and he are. You can do that yourself," the brown haired man said, releasing the German woman in his arms. "We leave morning after tomorrow. If you're coming, I suggest you say goodbye to everyone and pack. Talk to you in the morning."

"Thanks, Mike," Duo said, sitting up. "I'll talk to you later, Hill. I'm tired right now."

"Humph! You bet we'll talk later," she snapped half-heartedly and sighing immediately after. She moved to lean over her friend and kissed him on the cheek. "Sleep, darling."

"Of course, momma." She swatted him and then left the room behind her boyfriend.

When the door closed, it brought to mind a finality that pained Duo and forced him to curl up into a ball to sleep, fully clothed.

-------

The morning came, and Duo found himself packing up his belongings quicker than he thought he would. The phone rang a few times while he was doing so, but a quick look at the vidphone's screen told him it was Heero. No way did he want to talk to him until he had to. Every time that it rang and he saw the number, he found himself mumbling about how it was that jerk's time to come chase him down by shuttle.

No sooner had he zipped up suitcase and started to try to braid his hair after a shower than the phone rang again. Quatre's name popped up, and Duo really couldn't find a reason not to talk to his blond friend. Suppressing a groan, he accepted the call.

"Why aren't you taking Heero's calls?" the Arabian snapped.

"So he's already told you what happened?"

"No, but he's worried about you. What the hell is going on? Can you at least tell me that?"

"I can, but I don't really want to, Q."

"Duo, you…." The blond looked into the room past Duo and saw the suitcase sitting on the other side of the bed. "You're going home?"

"Yes. Tomorrow morning. I was going to tell you all later, but I guess that this is the best time. Something's come up, and I've got to go back to L2." It wasn't a lie, but he knew that it was bordering so close to falsehood, and it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Quatre gave a look of distaste, as if he knew that Duo wasn't really being totally truthful with him, but he didn't say anything either. "Well… If you're set on leaving, please bring yourself, Mike and Hilde to my house tonight. I'll call Wufei and Sally and the seven of us can have dinner together one last time."

"Sure. Just call them. I'm sure you and Hill can plot up something." Sighing again, Duo shook his head. "Sorry, Q. Just frustrated. See you tonight."

"Until then," the blond said, waving, before the screen went black.

"That was the easy part." Looking up at the ceiling, Duo cursed under his breath. "Tonight's gonna be hell. You hate me, don't you?" Since he hadn't expected an answer, Duo just curled up and went back to sleep, determined to make the day go by as fast as he could.

-------

"Duo's just barely this side of lying to me, Trowa. Heero and he are such stupid asses," Quatre snapped, his temper flaring a bit after explaining everything to his lover.

"Quatre, you know how they both are. We will find out what happened in due time. However, I suspect that Wufei may know a bit more than we do."

Aqua blue eyes latched onto Trowa's partially covered face. "Why? What makes you think that?"

"Because he casually mentioned that he and Heero got into an argument last night and that was why his left jaw was a particularly stunning shade of purple."

"What?" That just didn't add up. "Heero hit Wufei? Why?"

"He didn't say as to why, and I'm not sure if it's any of our business as to what happened either." Trowa stood up and hugged his lover. "As it stands, you still have to invite Wufei and Sally to dinner. I'd suggest calling Sally so he can't refuse." His last comment was rewarded by a small smile from the blond.

"That was my plan all along." Quatre untangled himself from Trowa's embrace. "Okay, I'll call her, and then see what I can do for food at tonight's very interesting dinner."

-------

Dinner that night was pleasant enough. Wufei, Duo, Hilde and Mike avoided talking about what happened the night before, and everyone tried to act like the left side of Wufei's face was normal looking. Conversation was focused on how close Sally was to having the baby, how the nursery was coming along, and other baby related topics. Occasionally, Duo could feel eyes lingering on him and when he'd look up, either Quatre or Hilde would quickly turn their heads and return back to the conversation they were having with the others.

Thankfully, it was over, and Duo could leave not too long after that with the explanation that the shuttle left at 5am, and Hilde backed him up. Giving their thanks for the lovely meal and company, Hilde dragged both Duo and Mike out of Quatre's house and to the SUV. Duo shouted out that he'd call both Quatre and Wufei when they arrived back on L2.

"You weren't kidding when you once told me that getting hit by Heero Yuy was no picnic," Mike said conversationally on the way back to the hotel. "Wufei spent half the night grimacing when his wife wasn't watching."

"Honey, then you don't know Chang Wufei," Hilde replied. "He always looks like that. I've known him for about seven years, off and on, and I think I've only seen him smile twice. Both times I thought he was going to kill me."

"Nah, when 'Fei's about to kill someone, he gets real quiet and then gives this lovely battle yell, which is normally my last name," Duo joked from the backseat, yawning at the same time. All taking ceased after that comment, as neither of his friend's could think of anything to retort to it with.

They didn't speak again until they reached the door to Duo's room, and then it was only to exchange wishes for a good night's sleep and a warning from Hilde that she was going to call and wake him up at 2am so they could leave on time. Closing the door behind him, Duo took one last look at the room he'd called home for the last few weeks and sighed. As much as he wanted to get away from Heero, he knew that he'd miss Allilon and Paris.

Then, right before he climbed into bed, a thought crossed his mind. Impulsively, he complied and then went to sleep with a slight smile on his face.

-------

Heero came home late from work that night, carrying Allilon's sleeping form up to his room and putting him to bed. The day had been slow, and he'd been preoccupied all day by the last look Duo had given him. As if he was lower than scum and didn't have a place in his world. And, much to his displeasure, part of Heero agreed with that look. With a grunt, he pitched his jacket on the back of the couch and made his way into the kitchen for something to eat. As a last minute thought, he hit the messages button on the vid-phone.

"You have... one… new message," the mechanized female voice said, before it was replaced by a voice he thought he wouldn't hear again for a while. "How far are you willing to chase me, Heero? It's your turn to play cat."

**TBC**


	19. Cat and Mouse and Cat All Over

**Title:** A Child's Love Part 19/20  
**Author:** Makoto Sagara  
**Archive:** Makoto Sagara's Fanfiction Archives, Fanfiction-dot-net, Forever fandom-dot-net, Le Ciel Place; anywhere else, please ask first.  
**Category:** Romance, Angst  
**Pairings:** 1x2x1, 3x4, 5xS, 6x9, OCxH, AudaxC, 5 plus 2  
**Rating:** 13 plus  
**Warnings:** Shonen ai, language, Post-EW, OOC, angst  
**Disclaimers:** Yeah, like I own Gundam Wing. (Goes off to cry, but not before turning out pockets) I am poor as well. Flames will be used to amuse my muses. They are easily entertained, but highly obnoxious.

**A/N: **It's almost over, everyone. As much as I have enjoyed and agonized over this fic for the last two years, I really am glad to see that I will be done. It'll be like having a child graduate, or something close to that. Thank you for everyone who's read this and commented, either in a review or email or even if they've tracked me down through AIM to tell me what they thought.

**Dedication:** To Alliekat, for making me realize that I've been gone from fanfiction writing too long and that there are things that I need to finish before I move on. Thank you so much for making me see that fanfiction is just as addictive as video games. Love you, darlin'.

**Summary of the last chapter: **Heero and Duo nearly make up, but it's ruined by Duo's self-pity and Heero's anger. Hilde and Mike are waiting for Duo when he returns to his hotel room, and the American tells them everything. Quatre calls while Duo is packing the next day and invites Hilde, Mike and Duo over for one last dinner while they're on Earth. Dinner goes fairly well, and before Duo goes to sleep, he does one last thing. Heero comes home after a long day of work to get a message from Duo telling him it's his turn to play cat.

**Symbols:** /blah/ - thoughts  
-Blah- - emphasized words  
- - Major scene change or POV change  
-- - Minor scene change

**Cat and Mouse and Cat All Over**

"Running, running as fast as you can, you'll never catch me. I'm the Gingerbread man," Duo muttered under his breath as he pulled himself out from under something that vaguely resembled a vehicle, or would when he was done with it.

"What was that, Duo?" Hilde asked, peeking out from her own project. The both of them were currently in their scrap yard's garage, the only other building on the lot and the one that they would never allow any customers to come into. It was cluttered with unfinished projects from the mechanics and owners alike, and there was barely enough room for the two of them to move around comfortably, let alone room enough for potential customers and investors to see what they were up to.

"Nothing, Hill. Just talking to myself."

"You know that they say that's the first sign of madness," his best friend teased.

"Been there, done that, bought the t-shirt," Duo quipped, wiping his filthy hands on a white towel that he found lying next to him.

"Yeah, I guess you would…." She paused, set down the monkey wrench in her hand and walked over to the only phone in the aircraft hanger sized building. "What do you want for lunch? I'll call up to the office and Mike can get it."

"Not really hungry. I'm just gonna work on this car for Mac and then go home to sleep."

"You know, Duo, you've been almost responsible since we got back from Earth. No drinking and driving. No late nights at the bars. No calls from the police station to bail you out once again. If I didn't know better, I'd swear you went straight," Hilde teased, winking at her best friend.

"Never that. Women are fun and all, but I don't think that I could really spend my whole life attached to one," Duo replied cheekily. "Besides, you're more than enough woman for me, Hill."

"Are you trying to hit on my woman, Duo Maxwell?" Mike said as he walked up to the pair and wrapped his arms around his grease covered girlfriend.

"God no! Not only would you try to kill me, but she'd successfully remove my balls with a dull paring knife!" Duo's remark was met by laughter from Hilde, Duo, Mike, and the other four workers that were within earshot.

"Lunch is from Louie's, but if you're passing up the best subs in the whole Earth Sphere, I'll be glad to eat your Triple Bypass Sub from Hell myself," the brown haired man said, ducking the hand that swatted at his face.

"Damn, man, that's cruel," Duo whined playfully, making a show of thinking things over. "But, if you're gonna put it like that, I guess I gotta at least stay for lunch."

"You're too predictable, Duo."

"You know it, Hill babe. Now, let me know when lunch is actually here. I'm gonna go wash up." The only thing that they saw was a long, scruffy chestnut braid and a streak of black leaving the garage.

"How long do you think it's been since he's slept?" Hilde asked quietly.

"What makes you think he's slept? He's here almost twenty-four seven. He gave George an excuse the other day that Mac ordered four custom built vehicles, when it's common knowledge that Mac told him that there was no rush except for the one that Duo built last week."

"It's bad again, isn't it?"

"No," Mike said, turning Hilde around to kiss her. "He's at least smiling this time, and not fake smiles. He's just trying to ignore how he feels. If that retard Yuy doesn't show up in the next few days, then I say we go kidnap him and his godson."

"Michael, have I told you how much I love you?"

"Not today, but you can say it again."

- - - - - - - -

"Yuy, when are you and Maxwell going to stop acting like idiots and just admit that the two of you are happier with one another?" Heero looked up, ready to yell at Wufei, who he thought it was. He was surprised to find Zechs standing there, giving him a look of sympathy.

"Whenever I stop acting like a jealous jerk," Heero said, pushing his chair away from his desk for a small break.

"Wow, I never thought that I'd live to see the day that the Perfect Soldier admitted that he actually messed up."

"Would you not call me that?"

"And who knew that Yuy would be so sensitive," Trowa added to the conversation, walking up to stand next to Zechs. "Don't tell me that you're still jealous about the friendship that Wufei and Duo developed after the Eve War. That's a bit much, even from you."

"I. Am. Not. Jealous. Would you leave me alone so I can finish up this report for Lady Une?"

"Ever the good little soldier," Quatre stated, coming in to stand next to both Zechs and Trowa. "But, I happen to know that you are full of shit. It's been two weeks since Duo, Hilde, and Mike left. You've done nothing but work, pick up Allilon, and go home to eat and sleep. Have you even had time to actually talk to your godson?"

Heero answered with a low growl and tried to return to his super speed typing on the same sentence he'd been working on for the last hour. Somehow, every time he came to the words "high-speed chase", images of Duo, a cat and a mouse popped into his mind. He was pretty sure that he was either going insane or that the American man had finally driven him to the brink of his sanity and he'd fallen over. Yes, going slowly insane sounded about right for how he felt.

Nothing had been right since Duo went back to L2. Allilon had gotten extremely introverted, only speaking when Heero attempted to talk to him and only in one or two word sentences. Work hadn't gone very well either. The hackers that he and Trowa had been tracking down had been found, but both had died in said high-speed chase with the police force of the city of Albuquerque, New Mexico, North America. All the evidence that Heero had been hoping to find at the suspects' residence had been destroyed in the fire that they'd set. Even showing up at the office had become painful, as Zechs and Une had taken turns asking him if he'd spoken to Duo lately and if he knew how to reach him.

"Go away," he groused, giving up on typing and turning around to realize that he was alone. His only company was a letter that someone, Zechs probably, had stuck to the wall of his cubicle. Taking it down, he saw an address and phone number that was definitely from the L2 colony.

"_How far are you willing to chase me, Heero? It's your turn to play cat."_

-- -- -- -- --

That night, he put Allilon in his chair at the dinner table and began to throw things together. As casually as he could manage with the smart boy, he brought his plan into play. "Allilon, how would you like to visit Duo?"

"Uncle Duo? Really, Uncle Heero? You're not being mean again, are you?" the little boy asked, his blue eyes big in the excitement of seeing Duo again, but showing enough skepticism that Heero knew he couldn't afford to back down now.

"No, I'm being serious. How would you like to go to L2 and see Duo and his friends again?"

"YAY!"

"We'll leave in a week."

"YAY!"

_I'll chase you as far as it takes, Duo,_ Heero thought with a small smile, as he started to get together a list of things to do in the interim and finish dinner for the bouncy boy across the room from him.

- - - - - - - -

"Are you sure that Heero told you that he and Allilon where taking a trip, Quatre?" Hilde whispered into the vidphone, hoping that for once Duo had really gone home and wasn't joking so he could sleep at the office again. "What makes you think that they're coming to L2, even if they're going on a little vacation?"

The blond gave her a look that made her feel stupid. "This is Heero. He's predictable. Last week, Zechs, Trowa and I cornered him at the office. He was extremely annoyed, but I think what we said got to him. Besides, where else would he go?"

The German woman sighed, shoving a shaky hand through her loose hair. "You have no idea what can of worms you just opened, do you?"

"Yes, I do, but don't tell Duo. If I'm right about this, Heero should arrive in about four hours and he'll look for a hotel in a decent part of the colony for his godson, and then he'll try to contact Duo after a night of sleep."

"Great. So you're telling me that Duo's going to be really pissed off tomorrow, right?"

"That's only if Heero contacts him before he comes in. Do yourself a favor and tell him to stay home. If I know Duo even half of what I think I do, he's spent the last three weeks working on some project so he doesn't have to think about his personal life."

"He'd have to have a personal life to want to forget about it, but yes, you're right." Hilde gave Quatre a sad smile. "It's really sad to see him like this, but I think I'll force him to stay home for the next few days. He fell asleep under the engine block of a jeep he's reconstructing last week."

Quatre just shook his head with a sigh. "Just be ready for Duo to get upset and willing to run again."

"To be honest, I'm surprised he's hung around this long. I would have thought he'd been long gone by now. Especially when Wufei disappeared."

"If you need anything…"

"I'll let you know," Hilde said, turning off the vidphone and sighing. "Well, this game of cat and mouse has officially started up again."

- - - - - - - -

"Who is it," Duo snarled, looking at the video surveillance system he had set up around his house. He knew the outside looked like crap because of the neighborhood, but the inside of his house was spacious and decorated nicely, thanks to Hilde's hard work. He was shocked stupid to see Heero standing on his doorstep with Allilon in hand. "Heero?"

"I know you're there, Baka. Open the door and let us in. It's not exactly the best place for Allilon to be standing around in," Heero said, his voice carrying in through the door.

Duo opened the door forcefully, angered by the fact that Heero had gone right back to calling him stupid when he was the one at fault. His bad mood faded however when he found his legs assaulted by the adorable Heero clone he'd missed since returning home. "Alli!"

"Uncle Duo," Allilon muttered from Duo's pants leg before looking up with shining blue eyes. "Uncle Heero let me get on a shuttle and I got to see the stars and the moon. Did you know the moon was so big?"

"I've been there a few times, kiddo," Duo replied, prying the boy from his legs and picking him up to hug him. "Come in and shut the door, Heero."

"Really? You went to the moon? What was it like? Is it really made out of cheese? That's what Auntie Lu says, but I don't believe her. It didn't look like cheese to me. Is there an old man or a rabbit?"

Duo chuckled at the child's exuberance and carried him to the living room. "Well, kiddo, this is my house. What do you think?"

Allilon looked around at the big comfortable couches and tables and things that he couldn't break easily and fell in love. "Can I jump on your couch?" Allilon leaned closer to whisper loudly into Duo's ear. "Uncle Trowa lets me do that when Uncle Quatre's at work."

The braided man set the boy down. "Sure thing. Go for it." He could feel Heero's eyes on him as he interacted with the child and part of him screamed for the Japanese man to touch him, but he held together well. Especially when the other part of him remembered the standoff between Wufei and Heero and what happened afterwards. "Follow me," he said to the other man, not bothering to look back as he headed for the kitchen.

"Duo," Heero started, but the American threw up a hand.

"Let's not start this right now. How was your flight?"

"Boring and too slow."

"Sounds like every other shuttle flight I've ever had. How is everyone else?"

"Haven't they called you?"

"Yeah, but you've gotten to see them. It's totally different."

"I suppose so. They're fine. "

"Fine enough to give you grief?" Duo laughed as Heero gave him a look of disbelief. "Don't tell me that you thought you were the only one they were ganging up on. I've had about twenty-five messages from each of them, all telling me how stupid I was for leaving or asking me to come back." Duo scrounged around to find things to start making coffee. "That's why I've been at the garage the whole time. That and the fact I'm so far behind in my orders for a few clients because of my trip I have to practically live there to get anything finished."

Heero grunted in answer as he sat down at the tiny table in the kitchen, watching Duo move around as he made coffee and got together other things that he could only assume for a snack. He hadn't noticed how hard he was staring at the way Duo seemed to glide around the room, braid sweeping across the back of well muscled thighs and a very nice ass, until said object of his view was waving a hand in front of his face and calling his name. "Na- What?"

"You okay, 'Ro? You kinda spaced out. It couldn't have been that bad though because you were smiling."

"I'm… fine," Heero managed, trying to move his chair away from the American and the clean smell of soap and lavender that seemed to emanate from him. For the first time since Duo had reappeared in his life, Heero was grateful for his godson interrupting them. Therefore, he was more than happy when Allilon wrapped himself around Duo's legs yet again.

"Do you want some cocoa, kiddo?"

"YES!" Duo chuckled warmly as he passed the boy a child-sized mug and a cup of coffee to Heero. Then, he took a seat across from the Japanese man and helped Allilon into a chair. 'How to little kids learn to be so darn cute,' he thought, his attention wavering between the two guests as they all sat and sipped on their respective drinks. He wasn't prepared for the next thing that happened. "Uncle Duo, what does… ko-commitment-phobe mean?"

The question left both men sputtered and Duo's mind reeling as he tried to find a way to answer. Then, he realized where the question came from and, yet again, he wanted to strangle his Arab friend. "Did Quatre tell you to ask that?"

"No, I heard Uncle Quatre talking to Hilde and she called Uncle Heero that," the child said, drinking the rest of his cocoa. Duo was shaking silently as he tried desperately not to begin laughing out loud. The look on Heero's face was enough to know that that would be dangerous, even in his own house. Allilon shrugged and ran out of the kitchen, not caring that his question wasn't answered. He'd discovered that Duo had a huge movie collection and was determined to paw through it.

After a few moments, Duo had collected himself to actually speak once more. "Are you alright, Heero?"

"Hn."

"That bad, eh?"

"Hn."

"Heero, why did you come here?"

That earned him a few blinks and a glare. "I- We- I missed you," the Japanese man said quietly. "I never had a chance to say goodbye to you, properly, and Allilon was unhappy that you left."

Duo nodded, willing to leave things like that. "How long are you going to be here?"

"A week. I was hoping to let Allilon see Hilde, you, Mike, and your garage. He seems to think that a scrap yard is perfect for a child."

"Kid after my own heart."

"Duo…" Heero paused as big amethyst eyes locked on his and he nearly lost his nerve to say what needed as he started to lose himself in them. "I-I…"

"Yes," Duo breathed, feeling the temperature in the room gradually rising between the two of them. He didn't protest when the other man jumped from the table, picked him up, and passionately kissed him. In fact, he was more than willing to return the kiss, losing himself in the feeling of Heero's strong arms holding him up, even as they shook. He knew that Heero's trip to L2 was a way of apologizing about the jealousy, but Duo was also aware that there was going to have to be a talk about it later. However, he just wanted to kiss the man he'd missed for two weeks.


	20. Game Set Match

**Title:** A Child's Love Part 20/20  
**Author:** Makoto Sagara  
**Archive:** Makoto Sagara's Fanfiction Archives, Fanfiction-dot-net, Forever fandom-dot-net, Le Ciel Place; anywhere else, please ask first.  
**Category:** Romance, Angst  
**Pairings:** 1x2x1, 3x4, 5xS, 6x9, OCxH, AudaxC, 5 plus 2  
**Rating:** 13+  
**Warnings:** Shonen ai, language, Post-EW, OOC, angst  
**Disclaimers:** Yeah, like I own Gundam Wing. (Goes off to cry, but not before turning out pockets) I am poor as well. Flames will be used to amuse my muses. They are easily entertained, but highly obnoxious.

**A/N: ** Sorry it took so long to get this out. Life sucks. But, this is the last chapter. Yay! (Throws confetti and does a little dance before crying at the other five thousand projects she has to finish as well.) Enjoy!

**Summary of Last Chapter: ** Duo returned to L2 with Hilde and Mike and promptly threw himself into his work, worrying his best friends to no end. Heero is cornered by Quatre, Zechs, and Trowa at work, but they leave him Duo's address and phone number as a parting gift, and he decides that it's his turn to chase down the American. Hilde is forewarned by Quatre that Heero might be coming to L2 and she gets ready for all Hell to break loose. Duo is visited by Heero and his mini-clone, much to his and Allilon's joy, and after a very terse time, both men give in to the kiss that they'd wanted to share for the two weeks they were apart.

**Symbols: **/blah/ - thoughts  
-Blah- - emphasized words  
- - Major scene change or POV change  
-- - Minor scene change

**Set. Game. Match.**

Duo nuzzled into the strong collar bone that he was resting his head on, not caring that both he and the body he was lying on were covered in more than just a small sheen of sweat. Nor did he care about the fact that his hair was loose and sticking to every surface available. Or the other bodily fluids that were starting to slowly congeal on him and his lover. The only thing that Duo Maxwell cared about at that moment was that he was lying with a god, one that he loved and worshipped. He was barely conscious enough to realize that a hand was slowly and absently working its way through his hair. It was adding to his sated, buzzed feeling, lulling him into a warm sleep that he was willing to surrender to without complaint.

- - - - - - -

Heero had dozed off after a rather wonderful love-making session with Duo, but thrashing, yelling and a punch to his jaw shocked him wide awake. His lover was having another one of his nightmares, the third this week. Making sure to steer clear of Duo's very good left hook and the feet that were determined to castrate him, Heero caught the American in a strong, but gentle, bear hug and started whispering calmly into his ear.

"It's okay, Duo. It's me. Relax. Yes, like that," he crooned, slowly letting Duo go as the struggling stopped. "Remember, it's just a nightmare. Wake up. Come on."

Slowly, almost as if he didn't want to believe that Heero's voice was calling to him, Duo woke up. After a few minutes of calm reassurance from his lover, the American finally settled down, only to notice that he was effectively trapped by the man next to him. "'Ro, you can let go," he croaked.

"Are you sure that's smart?"

"When did you get a sense of humor? Send it back." Duo disentangled himself from the Japanese man on his bed, looked at the clock, and smiled. "I'm going to take a shower. It's only a few more hours before we have to go to work anyway."

"I'd hardly consider attending Catherine and Auda's wedding work, Duo," Heero said, getting up from the bed as well.

"Obviously, you are forgetting that it is Quatre that is throwing this wedding, regardless of whose it is. Besides, we still have the munchkin to get ready." The chestnut haired man turned and looked at the gorgeous specimen across the room and cringed. "I think that's gonna bruise up."

"Well, if someone hadn't decked me this morning to wake me up, I wouldn't have to worry about that, now would I?"

"Yeah, sure, blame the innocent, why don't ya." Duo moved over and gingerly touched the already bluish discoloring on Heero's jaw. "We should put something on that. Got a raw steak?"

-----------

"So, Duo, how did the wedding go," Erin asked, pushing her hair behind her ear as she looked up at her favorite client.

"It went well. Cathy was beautiful in her blue dress and Auda cut a very distinguished character in a full tuxedo," the American said, looking over at his lover and smiling. "Of course, everyone asked why Heero had a bruise on his jaw…." His happy smile turned into a somewhat embarrassed grin.

"And I told them that I was mauled by a bear, which everyone found amusing," Heero responded, a hand absently moving over the now healed bruise.

"So, I can assume that the two of you now understand each other? I mean, if you can crack jokes about being mauled by a bear…" Erin asked.

"Will these nightmares ever go away?" Duo asked, his face all business now.

"Well, over time, they might diminish, but no one can really say if they will disappear, Duo. That is up to your self-conscious and how much work you put into your therapy and relationships with your friends, Heero and Allilon." The redhead smiled mischievously. "And speaking of the little terror, where is he?"

"Visiting with Hilde and Mike."

"Ah, and how are they adjusting to the fact that they will be parents soon?"

"Well, Mike seems to be happy about it, but Hilde goes from being happy to scowling to crying. I think it's because we banned her from the garage until she gives birth."

"From what I understand, she nearly puked all over an investor while giving him a tour, so I'm not surprised that you both banned her, but you should really tell her again that you appreciate her willingness not to endanger herself and her unborn child."

"Hey, she knows how I feel. Yeah, but Mike's about to die if he doesn't stop treating her like she can't do anything for herself. I mean…. This is Hill we're talking about, the walking Hell on Wheels."

Erin giggled in response. "So, it sounds like everyone here on L2 is fine. What about Wufei? Quatre? Une?"

"They're all good. Wufei and Sally had a girl and named her Meiran after his late wife. Quatre and Trowa are talking about adopting, but that kinda scares everyone else. Une's good. She and Mariemaia are planning on taking a vacation soon, which sounds like she's starting to really feel comfortable enough with her job. Noin and Zechs are expecting another kid, and I think Lu wants a girl."

"Well, it sounds to me that you all have settled down and started having families. How do you feel about that?"

"I never really thought about what it would really be like to have a real family. I mean, part of me was content with Hill, Mike, Q, Tro, and my other L2 friends as my family, but I knew that I wasn't really happy with missing so much of who I am. Now, I can see that with everyone together again, even if we all live in different parts of the Earth Sphere… Oh, did I tell you that Wu and Sally moved to China to head up the Preventers HQ there? Well, we're all really busy, but it feels like an extremely large and expanded family….. I guess that it's great though."

"You guess," Erin asked, pushing her hair back again.

"Well, I dunno… It is great. For the first time in my life, I don't feel like part of me is missing or that I'm an outcast." Duo returned her smile with one of his patented "I-just-blew-something-up-and-you'll-find-out-in-about-ten-seconds" grins. "And at least I don't have to go back over and explain my dark past to anyone else. Not that I would want anyone but Heero." He squeezed his lover's hand as he said that and Heero returned the affectionate gesture. It was not lost on the redhead.

She looked at her watch and sighed. "Well, Duo, I hate to say it, but our session is nearly over. I think I'll let you and Heero go early today and enjoy the gorgeous artificial day outside. Oh, and give your little terror a hug and a kiss from me, will you?"

"Sure thing, Erin, babe," Duo responded, standing up and nearly bolting out of the door with Heero in tow. "I'll see you next week."

"Next week."

----------

"Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike. C'mon. Let me in the garage. I can't stand it in the office. Whatever they used to clean it is making me nauseous. Please?" Hilde, uncharacteristically, whined.

"No way, doll. If anything happened to you, I'd never forgive myself," Mike said, kissing her very clean face briefly.

"Besides, if anything -did- happen to you, we'd have to figure out how to run this business by ourselves, and then it would just go to hell in a hand basket," Duo chimed in, shoving a hat down on his head to protect his hair. "And who else would yell at me to eat or not to eat while I'm working on something?"

"Oh, I'm sure your lover boy wouldn't have a problem doing that," Hilde snapped. Sighing, she turned around. "Fine, but if I puke, you two get to clean it up." She missed the worried look the two exchanged behind her back. "I'll call you when lunch is here then."

"You know, I've never seen her whine or beg like that… Sure it's probably nothing new to you," Duo said, casting a look at Hilde's waddling form as he started back to the renovated school buses he and the brunette were working on.

"Actually, she's been doing that a lot lately. I'm wondering if I should talk to the cleaning crew and ask them to change whatever it is they're using for a while."

"Might help us out. I don't think I can take seeing her so miserable for much longer."

"You could always take her out, or call someone to do that. I think she said something about wishing Quatre lived closer."

"Eh, I'll think about it. She's so grumpy. I'll be glad when your munchkin is born and she can go back to being her normal bossy, bitchy self."

"Yeah, like she's changed all that much anyway."

"Uncle Duo!" The familiar child's voice stopped the conversation between the two friends and they both broke out into smiles as Allilon, brown hair wild and blue eyes flashing, ran in to hug them both. "Uncle Mikey!"

"Heya, Alli-kun, where's Heero?" Duo asked, as he swooped the child into a huge bear hug.

"Right here," the Japanese man responded, taking his mini-clone from the grease-splattered mechanics. "We came to actually take Hilde away from the office, since Duo's been complaining about her complaining lately."

"Who put you up to this?" Duo raised an eyebrow, giving his family a very careful look over.

"I did," Quatre said, coming in the garage to stand beside his friend. "He called me and I decided that I should come visit my favorite evil German lady in her hour of need. WEI can handle itself for a week while I take a break."

"Besides, what's the point of having someone like Trowa if you can't abuse them, right?" Duo gave his blond friend a sly wink.

"I don't know. You tell me, Duo," Quatre responded, sliding a look over at Heero and smirking.

"Go away. You're stopping our production," Duo said, winking at them all before heading over to the area where the heaviest of the work was still under way.

"Yes, go. Take her out. She needs it," Mike pleaded as he looked over at the work awaiting him as well. "By the way, Heero, can I talk to you later? In private?"

"Of course," Heero said, his confusion as to what it was that the brunet wanted to talk about evident.

"Come on, Uncle Heero, Uncle Quatre! Aunt Hilde's belly is getting bigger!" Allilon yelled, running into the office to greet the woman.

-----------

Wufei, Sally, and their newborn daughter, Chang Meiran Long Po, smiled as they looked around their traditionally built house. The boxes were finally unpacked, all belongs now situated in their new places, and the house was ready to be lived in.

When the new parents had been asked if they would accept the position to head the new Asia offices of the Preventers, they were a bit worried. But, now that they were there and settled in, it seemed like they had been there their whole lives and didn't want to be anywhere else.

In the four weeks that they had been in China, they had missed their friends and coworkers. However, with the added pressure of being parents of a newborn and virtually the head of over 200 new agents, they hadn't had time to dwell.

"So, did you talk to Duo, Quatre and Zechs yet?" Sally asked, cooing to her daughter as the baby began to cry. "She's so fussy."

"Then she is just like her namesake." Wufei wrapped an arm around his wife and child, keeping them close as he smiled into warm brown eyes. "And her mother."

-----------

"I don't want a brother or sister," Joshua Noin Peacecraft yelled at his parents, his face turning red in the effort. "Where's Alli? I want my cousin!"

"Joshua!" Noin said sternly, rubbing her head and fighting off a bout of nausea while debating having a cup of coffee, as per her morning ritual. "I've told you before, Allilon and Heero moved to L2 to live with Duo. They're coming back for your birthday, which is next week."

Zechs, sensing that the welfare of his child was in danger, picked up his son and took him into the living room. "I know that you're lonely since Alli and Uncle Heero moved away, but like Mommy said, they're coming back, and you can call Alli when you get back from daycare. He should be getting done with dinner by then, okay?" He was met with stern silence as a reply. "Now, why don't you go brush your teeth and let Mommy be alone. She doesn't feel good this morning. I'll take you to school and pick you up. We'll go for ice cream if your teacher tells me you've been good today, alright?"

"OKAY!"

----------

Duo was all too happy to come into the door of his house to find the smell of grilled steak wafting toward him. He wasn't surprised to find that his dining room hijacked by Mike, Hilde, Quatre, Allilon and Heero. "I'm gonna go wash up and change. I'll be right back." "And you better not eat that cake before I'm back," he yelled over his shoulder as he left the room.

"Any clue how he does that?" Mike asked.

"It's his own form of ESP. I call it ESSP, extra-sensory sweet perception," Hilde said, getting laughs from all the adults.

"I HEARD THAT!"

The others responded in another round of giggles.

The End.


End file.
